Stay Seventeen
by sm0ke4ndmirr0rs
Summary: Santana Lopez appears to be a girl who has it made, the girl who everybody wants to be. Pretty and popular, what else do you need right? That's what she thinks too until one particular blonde walks into her life after their "one time thing"
1. The Party Scene

**This is my first time writing a fanfic of any kind but i've had this storyline planned out for a while now and I thought I should do something with it so I hope its good enough and you enjoy it(:**

_This chapter is named after All Time Low/The Party Scene, you don't have to listen to the song but I know that some people like to._

* * *

"I swear to God this week has gone on forever" Santana moaned as she filed her nails in the back of Spanish class.

"At least we have Mikes party after" Quinn said happily.

"I just want to get drunk" Santana admitted and put down her nail file.

"Well thats a shocker, are you still coming over later to get ready for the party?" the blonde asked resting her chin in her hand.

"Obviously Fabray but i don't understand why you've invited literally all the glee girls over too" the Latina rolled her eyes; honestly, she saw these people enough in school without socializing with them outside too.

"I thought it would be a good opportunity to you know, bond" Quinn shrugged.

"Bullshit, what the hell has got in to you?" Santana scoffed. .

Quinn ignored the question and smirked "anyway I would have thought you would have no objections with a bunch girls getting ready to go out and dressing in revealing clothes in a small room".

"I'm straight Quinn" Santana said defensively as her chest started to pound.

"Yeah, about as straight as Mr Schues hair" Quinn teased and poked Santana.

"Shut your face before I break it Fabray" the brunette threatened, grabbing Quinn's wrist and twisting it, Quinn let out a cry of pain and tried to swat Santana away.

"Girls in the back! If I have to tell you again, then i'll make you stay behind to do extra credit" Mr Schuester called from his desk.

"There's really only a matter of time before that man gets arrested" Santana scowled and went back to filing her nails. Quinn nodded in agreement and resumed taking notes.

* * *

Quinn's usually pristine bedroom looked like behind the scenes of a vogue photoshoot, there was make-up, straighteners, curlers and clothes sprawled everywhere. Santana would never admit it but she actually liked the Glee girls, hell she even liked Rachel Berry in small doses. She looked in Quinn's full length mirror and checked herself out, her dark hair was in natural waves that framed her face, her incredibly tight red dress showed a decent amount of cleavage without being too slutty and Tina had been fancy with her make up; to put it short and sweet, Santana Lopez looked flawless. "Okay ladies, I think we've all established that i'm the hottest one here so you may as well give up now" the Latina said smoothing out her dress.

"Well Satan, that is debatable" Mercedes said as she twirled around in her navy peplum style dress.

"Okay Wheezy, I'll be honest you do look hot. Who knew you could mildly attractive once you replace the usual oh so ghetto clothes" Santana smirked and put on another layer of mascara that made her lashes look even fuller.

"Well I for one think we all scrub all brilliantly!" Rachel beamed and began to walk the length of Quinn's bedroom, stopping now and then to pose as though she was walking the red carpet at the Tony Awards. Santana looked Rachel up and down; she was wearing a white blouse with black dots and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. The Latina scrunched her nose "Hobbit, you look exactly the same as you do when you come to school".

The small brunette gasped, "I resent that Santana, I'll have you know that I would never come to school in a skirt as revealing as this!" Rachel folded her arms and glared at Santana. "Oh I see, easier access for Finn eh?" The other brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Tina burst out laughing.

"Santana" Rachel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "must you be so crude all the time!? Tina stop laughing, you're only going to encourage her" she put down her straighteners and walked towards Santana and put one of Santana's hands between hers and looked the Latina straight in the eye. "As your friend Santana, I suggest you go and see a therapist for your.." she lowered her voice "...sex addiction."

Mercedes and Tina howled with laughter in the background and Santanas jaw dropped, she didn't know what she was expecting Rachel to say but it definitely wasn't that. Before Santana had chance to think of a smart ass comment Quinn came in carrying a tray full of drinks.

"I wasn't sure what everyone liked so I just got everything that was in my parents liquor cabinet and mixed it all together" the blonde said as she put the tray of alcohol on her bedside table. The girls all stopped what they were doing and took a shot each. Santana tossed her head back and swallowed it first, the liquor burned her throat on the way down.

"Fuck Quinn, what did you put in that?" Santana demanded and wiped her mouth trying to get rid of the taste. Mercedes and Tina stood either side of her both spluttering from the concoction.

"Um, vodka, coke, tequila, gin, orange juice maybe? Oh and I think some whisky" Quinn winced as she swallowed her shot.

"This is disgusting Quinn" Tina murmured.

"I can already feel my vocal chords burning up! Water! I need water!" Rachel shrieked and ran out of the room in search for water.

"Screw you guys, if you're only going to complain and criticise then you can just get out of my house" Quinn snapped and then downed two more of the shots. Santana stared at the blonde with a confused expression, this was not like Quinn at all, usually she's the most sensible out of everybody where drinkings concerned.

"Whoa, slow down Virgin Mary" Santana stepped in and took away the fourth glass Quinn was holding, "you don't want to turn up to the party already half wasted besides they probably have nicer shit than this."

"Fuck you Santana" Quinn looked like a baby whose just had its favourite toy taken away.

"Only in your dreams, bitch" the Latina winked at the blonde.

* * *

The five girls arrived at the party forty five minutes late which meant that most of the people there were already drunk. When the girls walked into Mikes house they were met with music so loud that it was making the floor vibrate, there were people making out and literally just groping each other everywhere Santana looked, oh the joys of teenage parties.

"Girls! You made it" Mike greeted them and hugged them individually.

"We would have been here earlier if somebody didn't insist on drinking a lake full of water after taking one shot" Mercedes rolled her eyes in Rachels direction.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not Mercedes, as you know my aspiration is to perform on Broadway so if I don't lubricate my vocal chords properly then I could do permanent damage and..-" Rachel continued to ramble on but Santana didn't pay any attention to her, this was one of the times where she didn't like Rachel.

Tina pushed past Mercedes and Quinn and interrupted Rachels babble by taking Mikes hand and leading them upstairs.

"Well at least somebody's getting laid tonight" Quinn grumbled.

"Ooh there's Finn!" Rachel bounced excitedly as she spotted her giant of a boyfriend over the sea of people dancing and drinking.

"Come on let's go and get a drink" Santana said and lead the way to the kitchen. The kitchen was crowded with jocks from McKinley and some other people who Santana didn't know. The Latina grabbed three beers for her, Quinn and Mercedes.

"Where'd Mercedes go?" Santana asked looking behind Quinn.

"I thought she was behind us" Quinn said looking around, "Oh well, more beer for me" the blonde sang and chugged down the beer.

Santana chuckled "and I thought I was the one who wanted to get drunk tonight" Quinn smirked and put down her now empty beer bottle. Santanas eyes widened. "Quinn are you okay? I didn't want to ask in front of the others but you're acting weird lately and it's creeping me out, is it because of...-"

"Well if it isn't my two favourite chicaaaas" Puck interrupted Santana and came over holding a beer bottle, it was clear he was drunk already and he smelt of pot. Santana grimaced at the sight of him and Quinn just sighed.

"SHOTS!" He declared as he put his arms on each of their shoulders. The rest of the people in the kitchen cheered and if it's one thing that you need to know about Santana Lopez is that she never backs out of a drinking game.

* * *

Several bottles of beer later and a game of "Never Have I Ever" which resulted in a lot of shots of vodka it was safe to say Santana was tipsy. She left Quinn in the kitchen who was sitting on the lap of a brown haired football player that Santana couldn't remember the name of and made her way out to the living room.

She searched the room for Tina and Mercedes but instead she saw Karofsky who was an oaf of a football player at her school attempting to grind on a pretty tall blonde girl. Santana continued to watch them for a minute or two until it became obvious that the blonde didn't want Karofsky near her but he wouldn't take no for an answer so to save the girl from feeling uncomfortable and for an opportunity to kick the ogres butt Santana made her way over to them.

"Yo, meathead, leave her alone" Santana called out standing behind him. The giant turned around and looked down at the small girl.

"What you going to do about it, immigrant?" he sneered.

Santana saw red, she wasn't just angry at him for making the girl uncomfortable but she was now furious at him for disrespecting her.

"Oh you wanna see what I'm going to do about, you racist fuck?" Santana threatened. She hated that smug look the boy always wore so it gave her great satisfaction when his eyes almost popped out of his head after she knead him in the crotch. He collapsed to his knees and started to wheeze out of pain, Santana bent down and whispered in his ear "just be glad you have a penis left Dave because if you ever disrespect me or any other girl for that matter I will personally make sure that you will never be able to get that 3 incher up again, understand?"

Karofsky didn't reply and scuttled away without so much as looking at the Latina or the blonde girl.

"Thank you for getting him away from me" the blonde girl broke the silence and now looked at Santana with her piercing catlike blue eyes.

"It's okay. Guys like Karofsky, ugh they ought to be put down" Santana said as she took the opportunity to look the girl up and down and could only imagine what was hiding beneath the girls extremely tight black jeans and blue tank top that clung to all the right places.

"That's a bit far" the girl chuckled.

"No, it isn't, if you knew him then you wouldn't say that, trust me." Santana deadpanned.

"I'll take your word for it then, come on let me get you a drink for saving me from that douche" the tall blonde took Santana's pinky and lead her back to the kitchen.

"Well I guess it's rude of me not to accept" Santana said happily and let the blonde lead her back into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later and more alcohol had been consumed, Santana and the blonde were out of the kitchen and dancing in the Changs living room. Santana was a fairly good dancer but the blonde was something else, she was amazing. Her body was so fluid and flexible that when she pushed herself into Santana, the Latina could feel herself becoming hot and flustered and it wasn't from the alcohol.

The blonde turned to face Santana so their faces were only centimetres away and Santana couldn't help but notice the blonde look down at the Latinas full lips and then run her tongue along her own. The taller girl started to grind against Santana and roll her body into hers and Santana mimicked the movement.

"Fuck" the blonde girl moaned as the Latina sucked on the girls pulse point on her neck that she had found rather quickly. Santana smirked to herself and bit down harder causing the taller girl to whimper.

"What's your name?" the blonde softly whispered in her ear.

Santana heard the question but she didn't answer, knowing names made things personal and Santana didn't do personal; she had sex and left, no questions, no answers and preferably no eye contact. So instead she tugged the girls pinky, pushed past the crowd of people and lead the blonde upstairs.

* * *

They got to the top of the stairs and the blonde had practically pushed them into the first bedroom they got to, thankfully nobody was in there. Their kisses became frantic and sloppy as they took their clothes off. Santanas jaw dropped for the second time that night when the blonde took her tank top off, this girl had abs, freaking abs. She was so defined and toned that Santana couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation and push her on to the bed before the blonde had taken of her jeans.

"You're so...fucking...hot" the blonde slurred between kisses.

Santana sucked on the blondes collarbone while the blonde unhooked Santanas bra and began to massage the Latinas boob. Santana dragged her nails over the blondes back as a response to feeling her warm soft hands against her chest. She could hear the blonde moan when she slid down her body and started to unbutton her jeans, Santana began to fumble because she was drunk and its dark but she eventually unbuttoned them and pushed them as well as her underwear down the smooth never ending legs and started to straddle her.

"Wait" the blonde said and pushed Santana off her gently, Santana sighed, her underwear stuck to her uncomfortably and since she was too aroused to think about anything else she started to nibble on the girls earlobe "this is my first time" she mumbled. Santana stopped for a moment, making sure she heard correctly "with a girl?" she propped herself up on one arm and looked at the blonde with her deep brown eyes. The blonde shook her head "with anyone, I've never had sex before. I'm a..virgin" she whispered and covered her face.

Santana didn't know what to do but she was too drunk and turned on to think about the consequences "well, how about we change that?" she husked in the blondes ear. She could hear the other girl gulp and nodded her head frantically and Santana straddled the girl once again and start to grind down.

The girl leaned up and caught Santanas lip between hers and started to play with the Latinas breasts. Santana scooted down the blondes body until she was met with the blondes own wet centre and she tried to be as gentle and careful as possible because after all the girl was a virgin. She inserted one finger to start and she heard the other girl gasp in surprise but then she started to moan, Santana took this as the girl's way of saying to continue so she added a second finger.

"F...fuck..." the blonde gasped, her voice had gone raspy and Santana was sure it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard, it only encouraged her to go faster. It wasn't long before they had a rhythm going and Santana sucked on the blondes neck which only made the girl louder. Santana massaged the blondes clit with her thumb and she felt the other girl arch her back and was able to smell the alcohol on her breath. It was strangely intoxicating.

"Oh god...faster..so close..please" Santana followed the girls instructions and started to thrust back and forth and with one last press on the blondes bundle of nerves and a soft bite on her neck it wasn't long before the blonde girl saw stars.

"That was fucking unbelievable" the blonde whispered after a few minutes her voice was still raspy.

Santana got out of the bed and started to collect her clothes from around the room, the blonde sat up "where are you going? I thought it was my turn to do you next" she said and wrapped the duvet around her.

"No, i have to go" Santana murmured as she slipped back into the red dress.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" questioned the blonde, she sounded so hurt that Santana felt a wave of guilt run through her body.

"At least tell me your name" the blonde whispered but the Latina didn't trust herself to answer so she left the bedroom silently and ran downstairs and out of the Changs house. She didn't even bother to call a taxi to pick her up so she began to walk home, she doesn't think she's ever felt so disgusted with herself.

* * *

"God, you look like awful" Quinn snickered as she leaned against her locker in the halls of McKinley on the following Monday.

"Fuck you Fabray. Seriously how come I'm the one who still feels like shit?" Santana sighed and checked herself out in the mirror in her locker.

"I think it's all the alcohol you had on Friday not to mention when you came over mine on Saturday you drunk three-quarters of a bottle of vodka without eating anything. I told you not to drink it but did you listen? No" she reminded the Latina, sometimes Quinn could be as bad as Berry and that is saying something.

Santana rolled her eyes and glared at Quinn because her head was pounding too much to think of an insult for her right now. "Come on we have first period to get to" Quinn bumped her hip against Santanas.

"Ugh do we have to go? I just want to sleep" Santana whined.

"Yup, and as much as I love hearing hangover Santana in the morning, I have to go to English" Quinn laughed and adjusted her bag on back. "See you later San" she called back as she made her way through the hallway.

Santana cursed under her breath in Spanish, she wanted to go home but she knew if she skipped school again her parents would take her car off her again and the brunette decided that it wasn't worth it, she'd just sleep during first lesson.

Santana arrived at history before anybody else in her class and sat in her usual seat right at the back of the room. She took her jacket from her bag and folded it up into a ball so she could use it as a pillow. Santana put her head on her "pillow" and fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

"SANTANA LOPEZ" a female voice screeched.

Santana jumped in her chair and blinked harshly and looked around, her eyes trying to adjust to her surroundings.

"Um yeah?" she mumbled.

Her teacher sighed, "since you're rude enough to sleep in my lesson you missed me introducing our new student". Santana looked at the teacher and beside her she saw a tall blonde girl who looked identical to the blonde who she met on Friday. Santana shook the thought out of her head, no that was impossible, her blonde obviously went to another school probably some fancy dance school judging by the way she moved.

"Hm, well Brittany it seems like the only spare seat we have is next to Santana" Mrs Hendrix gestured to the empty seat next to the Latina. "I'm sure Miss Lopez will be more than helpful and accommodating to you" it sounded like Mrs Hendrix was talking to Santana more than Brittany and Santana was pretty sure that she was just threatened.

Santana watched Brittany walk past the other students to sit in the spare seat next to her, Brittany's face turned a deep shade of pink and refused to make eye contact with Santana. Santana could feel her face become hot and start to go pink despite telling everyone that ethnic people don't blush which was a downright lie.

Once Brittany sat down there was no denying that this was the girl who Santana had fucked last Friday but now Santana that wasn't drunk she was able to focus and saw just how gorgeous this girl was, her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue, thin pink lips, high cheekbones and a constellation of freckles over her face. Santana allowed her eyes to roam over Brittany's outfit, she wore white shorts with white suspenders and black t-shirt with a panda on and black knee-length socks, the outfit should have looked bizarre but for some reason she pulled it off.

Santana was too busy leering at the blondes legs to notice that Brittany was now looking directly at the Latina.

"So your name is Santana huh?"

* * *

**A/N I feel like I should say that not all the chapters will have sex scenes in even though there was one in the very first chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and feel free to review and tell me what you thought of this.**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Thank you to the people who've already added this story to their story alerts and also a big thank you to the people who've left reviews; I love hearing what you think of this.**

_Chapter title - All American Rejects/Dirty Little Secret, isn't necessary to listen but sets the mood for this chapter._

* * *

The Latina broke out of her trance after hearing the blondes gentle voice. She looked up and was met with a set of penetrating blue eyes that stared into her own intense brown ones. Santana began to feel exposed and vulnerable; it felt as though Brittany could melt away the girls' hardened and guarded exterior with just one look. The brunette began to panic and when Santana panics she does what Santana does best; go in to bitch mode.

"Nothing gets past you does it, Sherlock?" the Latina snapped. The blonde seemed unfazed by Santana's tone of voice.

"Hi, I'm Brittany" she smiled and showed her perfect set of teeth.

"Yeah I know, Mrs Hendrix already mentioned" Santana said and did her signature eye roll at the blonde.

Brittany's smile started to fade and began to anxiously play with one of her suspenders that were attached to her shorts, "I wasn't expecting to see you again" she murmured and then cleared her throat "you know, after Friday". Santana felt as though time and her heart had stopped, she knew it was impossible but she had hoped that the blonde had forgotten about what happened. The Latina felt her hands start to go clammy and her face heated up but she had her best poker face on.

"Friday? What happened Friday?" she asked sweetly and looked away from Brittany.

The blonde looked at the Latina as if she was crazy "w-we kind ofhadsex" Brittany mumbled although she said the last part of the sentence so fast that it had merged into one word. Santana looked back up at the now tomato red Brittany and moved her dark bangs out of her eyes "um, no. I'm pretty sure I would remember you if anything happened plus I'm not in to girls so" she held up her hands as though to say I'm innocent.

"But-.." Brittany began but she didn't have chance to finish because Santana shot her the "if you don't shut up within the next 10 seconds then I will make sure you will never be able to speak again" glare.

Half of the lesson went past when Santana felt Brittany's eyes on her and felt herself turn an embarrassing shade of pink. She looked to her side and caught Brittany's eyes for a split second before the blonde quickly looked back down at her work. Santana leaned up and hissed in Brittany's ear "didn't your mama ever tell you it's rude to stare Blondie?" She was so close to the girl that she could smell the citrus shampoo that she had only ever smelled once before.

The Latina smirked to herself when she heard Brittany's breathing hitch and continued to answer the questions that Mrs Hendrix had written on the board but she couldn't help but start to feel guilty about being a bitch towards the girl.

The rest of the lesson went on in silence and the tension grew so thick that not even an axe would be able to break it.

* * *

It was lunch time at McKinley and Santana sat at her usual table in the Cafeteria with Quinn and the losers she now called friends: Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Sam and Finn. Okay, so some of them weren't really her friends.

Santana was too busy telling Rachel the list of reasons why she should return to Willy Wonkas Chocolate Factory to join the other Oompa Loompas to notice Mike,Tina and a cheerful Brittany walking towards to the group.

"Brittany, these are the people I was telling you about. Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Blaine, Finn and Rachel this is Brittany. Brittany, meet the gang" Mike introduced them and gestured to each person as he said their names.

Everybody in the group smiled and welcomed Brittany apart from Santana who suddenly found her chicken mayonnaise sandwich to be very entertaining.

"So how do you two know each other?" Mercedes asked with her mouth full of tuna salad wrap.

"Mercedes! Don't talk with your mouth full. You're getting pieces of wet lettuce all over my vintage Armani blazer!" Kurt stressed and Mercedes flipped him off playfully.

"I just moved here from Cleveland so I'm new in Lima as you've probably guessed so my first priority was to find an awesome dance studio for myself because I'm a dancer. After looking for ages I finally found one that I liked which turned out to be the same studio Mike goes to and...-" Brittany rambled on and fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt. Santana smiled at the memory of Brittany dancing with her at the party, she knew that the girl just had to be a dancer, that would also explain her insane abs.

"So anyway..." Mike interrupted Brittany; the Latina frowned because she found that she liked listening to the blondes nervous word vomit. "We talked for a while and I found out that Brittany would be attending McKinley so I invited her to the party on Friday night to introduce you guys but...i um...got distracted by this one" Mike explained and placed a kiss on Tinas cheek.

"Oh dude, that party was crazy" Puck said and fist pumped the other boy. "So many girls wanted to take a ride on the puckasaurus; I swear I had one girl giving head, finger fucking another and toe fucking the third. It was MINDBLOWING" he declared while the rest of the group just looked at him with what only could be described as disgust.

"I can't believe I ever found you attractive" Quinn said in horror.

"Toe fucking? That's a thing? Do you keep your socks on or do you take them off? "Finn asked dopily. Rachel looked at him fearfully and scuttled several inches away from her boyfriend.

Santana tried to get the vile images out of her head before her sandwich came back up.

After a stunned silence Rachel was first to speak "I guess I was wrong, maybe it's you who actually needs to go to therapy for your sex addiction Puck and not Santana".

It's a good thing that Santana wasn't drinking anything at that moment because she would have probably spat it back out, she quickly glanced at Brittany for the first time since they had seen each other in History. The blonde looked rather amused by the situation and not the slightest bit weirded out.

"What?! I do not have a sex addiction!" Santana spluttered.

"All I'm saying is that you're not alone Santana, there are people who can help you" she gently patted the Latinas knee.

"So what if I like to have sex? It's not a crime" Santana said and lifted her legs up so the small girl couldn't reach her.

"Lord Tubbington had to go to therapy for his alcohol addiction" Brittany piped up, the teenagers whipped their heads round at the dancer.

"Lord Tubbington?" asked Artie and raised an eyebrow.

Brittany nodded "yeah, he's my-..".

"Laaaawd have mercy!" Mercedes burst out "look at the size of that hickey, damn girl!" she pointed at Brittany's neck. Santana looked up and sure enough there was a pretty impressive sized purplish pink hickey on the skin of the blonde's pale neck. She couldn't help the sense of pride that swelled up inside her.

Brittany blushed and tried to hide the hickey with her hair but it was too late, everybody had seen it. "Who did that? Their lips would have to be massive so obviously I'd go with Sam because hello? Have you seen his mouth?" Kurt said, loving the gossip.

"Hey!" Sam called out and covered his mouth.

Santana felt her chest begin to close up and she was sure she was about to have a panic attack. This was it, this was the moment Santana had dreaded. It was all going to be out. She was going to have to explain to everyone, she would have to face her parents, she would lose her status at school and...-

"It was just this random boy I was dancing with on Friday, no big deal" Brittany shrugged.

Santana felt her breathing slowly return to normal; Brittany hadn't said anything but _why_ didn't she say anything? The blonde could have got the Latina back for being a bitch to her earlier or skipping out on her but she didn't and that's what didn't make sense to Santana.

Santana's thoughts got lost in her mind throughout the rest of lunch; she didn't pay attention to any of her friends' conversations. She looked up and caught the blonde looking at her but instead of glaring at her which she would have usually done, she thanked her silently. Brittany must have understood because she nodded and then went back to her conversation with Tina.

* * *

"SANTANA! Hurry up or I'll start the movie without you!" Quinn screeched down the stairs. The pair were having their weekly Friday sleepover, it was a thing they've done ever since they were seven but they hardly happened anymore because of other offers such as parties or dates - things that were guaranteed to boost your status at McKinley_._

"If you start that movie before I'm there,then I swear I'll shove this popcorn so far down your throat you will crap out popcorn for months" Santana screamed as she waited in Quinn's kitchen for the microwave to beep. The Latina heard the blondes laughter echo all the way downstairs.

"You know you could have helped Q" Santana said as she walked into her friends bedroom and placed their wine and popcorn on the blondes bed.

_"_Well I had a feeling that I could've but I sometimes have the feeling I can do crystal meth, but then I think, mmm... better not" Quinn winked and began to unscrew the wine bottle and pour two glasses out.

The Latina rolled her eyes playfully at the movie reference "you're so lame Q. I'd love to see you take crystal meth though, it would be hilarious to see you trip out" Santana giggled at the mental image and helped herself to popcorn.

"You've already seen me "trip out" that time Puck, you and me smoked pot under the bleachers" the blonde said and flicked popcorn at the brunette.

"Who'd have thought it eh? Quinn Fabray; the good little church girl getting up to dirty antics under the bleachers" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"You make it sound so wrong Santana! I can't take you seriously right now because you look like a twelve year old" Quinn teased and looked a make up less Santana up and down who was dressed in a stripy green tank top and grey sleep shorts and her dark hair was tied in a loose bun at the top of her head.

"Hey, it's not the mouth it comes out of it's the mind it goes in and yet I'm still hotter than you" the Latina joked and flicked the biggest piece of popcorn she could find at Quinn.

"I swear we were supposed to be watching the movie I picked" the blonde girl said avoiding the pieces of popcorn that was being thrown at her.

"Well press play then you lazy bitch" Santana shoved Quinn off the bed.

* * *

Santana didn't know what was louder, the ending credits of the movie or Quinn's crying.

"Come on Q, it wasn't even that sad" Santana said and lightly put her arm round her friend.

"B-but they died Santana!" Quinn wailed out and raised the glass of wine to her lips. "Okay that's enough of the wine Q, I refuse to deal with a weepy angry drunk Quinn tonight" the Latina said and took the glass away from her.

Quinn broke down into hysterics "all I want Santana, is somebody that loves me! Is that too much to ask!?". Santana would love to say that Quinn angry drunk crying about relationships hardly ever happened but it actually occurred more or less every time Quinn had alcohol or watched a romantic movie.

"I want somebody who looks at me like Jack looked at Rose, Romeo looked at Juliet, Sully looked at Mike" Quinn cried into the Latinas shoulder, Santana tried not to laugh at the last comparison. "Yeah I know what you mean, you want somebody to look at you the way Cosima looks at Delphine"

"What is it about me that makes me so unlovable? Am I fat? Am I ugly? Do I smell? Are my boobs not big enough?" the blonde was now red in the face and started to bang her head against the wall out of frustration.

The night was not going as the Latina had planned.

Santana put her hands on her friends shoulders and shook her "listen to me Q, I'm going to be brutally honest with you" the blondes eyes widened "you're not fat or you're not ugly; in fact you're actually really attractive and yes sometimes you do smell after gym class but everybody does and if anything your boobs are too big because they're definitely more than a handful and in my opinion that's just a waste".

"Do you know the last time I had sex was?! Four months ago! Four fucking months and that was with Puckerman of all people!" sobbed Quinn.

"Do something about it then, hire a hooker" the Latina told her.

"I'm serious! I'm fed up Santana, I'm fed up of feeling alone" hiccuped the blonde.

"Me too" Santana hushed but not quite loud enough for Quinn to hear.

* * *

Santana held Quinn in the blonde's bed and talked about nonsense for another hour in an attempt to calm Quinn down.

"What do you think of that new girl? Whatserface? Bethany?" Quinn asked unexpectedly, still clearly drunk.

"Brittany. I don't know she's okay I guess?" said the Latina and suddenly wished she was drunk too.

"She's pretty, you know like really pretty" Quinn slurred.

"Jesus Quinn, you gay for her or something?" joked Santana even though nobody was laughing.

"Nope! She's got a boyfriend though" the girl informed her, her blonde head still on the Latinas shoulder.

Santana's whole body stiffened "I'm pretty sure she doesn't Quinn" she said stroking the blonde's hair; she wasn't sure why but the thought of Brittany having a boyfriend didn't sit well with her at all.

"Yes she does S! Who do you think Lord Tubbington is?!" the girl poked her in the chest.

Santana shrugged and felt her stomach drop a little bit but she couldn't help a smirk form across her face because not even she is cruel enough to name a child "Lord Tubbington". Santana got up and walked across Quinn's room and put another DVD in the DVD player.

"Santanaaa, that better not be a scary movie" whined Quinn.

Before Santana could lie and say it wasn't the opening credits for Insidious illuminated the room.

"You bitch" Santana heard Quinn mumble under her breath.

"I had to sit through your shit excuse for a movie _and_ the aftermath so now you're sitting through mine" the Latina told her and prodded her in the ribs.

Quinn sighed and leaned over Santana to retrieve the wine.

* * *

"Ihateyouihateyouihateyou" Quinn screamed in Santana's face after the movie had ended.

"Bitch please you love me, I'm the only one that puts up with your shit" Santana reminded the blonde.

"I swear to God if I was sober enough right now I would throw your ass down the stairs" Quinn threatened.

"Whoa would you look at that, church girl saying the big man's name" the Latina said sarcastically and started to flip through TV channels.

"You know what I'm going to do Santana?" Quinn fired at the brunette making Santana jump. The blonde obviously furious at the world.

"What are you going to do Quinn?" Santana questioned.

"I'm going to ring that ass of a boy Puck and tell him what I think of him" Quinn announced proudly and stumbled to the other side of the room to find her phone and call her ex boyfriend.

"PUT IT ON LOUDSPEAKER" Santana shrieked, she did not want to miss drunk Quinn on a mission.

"Puck...its Quinn"

_"Ah Quinnn, wait which one? Hot Quinn, Redhead Quinn or other Quinn_" it was obvious he was drunk too.

"You've got to be kidding me! I better be under "Hot Quinn" since we dated for ages"

_"Yup I'm totally kidding Quinn, why are you calling we haven't spoken properly in a looong time"_

"There are some things that were left unsaid Noah"

_"Noah huh? Ooh baby you know how much I love it when you become the dominant one"_ Santana snorted and tried to contain her laughter.

Quinn yelled through the phone "you are foul Noah, your dick isn't even that big and your bellybutton fetish is just downright creepy". Santana lost it at bellybutton fetish and doubled up in laughter.

_"...Why you gotta hate?"_

"Ugh I'm done Noah, bye"

_"Wait-.."_

Quinn had already hung up and dropped her phone to the floor "that felt so good" she breathed in and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Bellybutton fetish?!" Santana cried.

"You don't want to know, trust me S" Quinn scrunched up her face at the thought.

"Oh now I have to know" the Latina led on her stomach on the bed and looked up at the girl with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but I warn you this is worse than the time we watched two girls one cup at summer camp" Quinn cautioned.

Santana's jaw dropped "on another note, I don't actually care."

Quinn sighed out in relief, pleased that she wouldn't have to relive about her and ex boyfriends bedroom habits.

* * *

"Hey Q, did you hear that?" Santana rolled over and elbowed Quinn to wake her up.

Quinn groaned and looked at the time on her phone, it was 1.00am. Who would be knocking on the Fabrays house at this time in the morning?

"Oh Gosh, what if it's Puck wanting to make up or something. I don't think I have the strength" Quinn moaned. "If it is Puck then I'll kick his ass okay Quinn? Don't worry" Santana reassured her and began to walk downstairs. She heard Quinn gasp and looked behind her.

"Q what's up? Why aren't you coming?" the Latina walked back towards her friend.

"What if it's a crazy axe murderer? Or what if they kidnap up us and put us into human trafficking? Or what if it's a crazy pervert? Oh my gosh what if it's worse? What if it's Mr Schue?!" Quinn was almost hyperventilating at this point.

"Fucking hell, calm down Rachel Berry" Santana scoffed.

"I'm serious Santana!" the girl was almost in tears.

"I am never ever letting you drink alcohol again Fabray, you're being even more irritating than usual" Santana said and shoved her down the stairs.

Once they were downstairs the duo heard two more knocks on the door, Quinn was armed with a tennis racquet that she had somehow managed to grab on their way to the front door.

Quinn opened the door with the racquet raised above her, ready to strike down the perp if they tried to break in.

"Hi Quinn" Santana heard a soft cheery voice say. The Latina pushed herself off the wall that she was falling asleep against to get a better view of the dancer.

Brittany was dressed in skin tight blue jeans, white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket and under her right arm she was carrying a...motorbike helmet?

"Oh hey Santana" the blonde said but softer this time and Santana gave Brittany a small smile.

"Brittany I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Quinn asked and massaged her forehead with the palm of her hand. Her hangover was definitely kicking in.

"I was riding my motorbike through town but I think something pierced the front tyre or something's wrong with the battery because it refuses to move anymore and your house was the house that's closest to where my bike has broken down and I don't have my cell phone on me which means I can't ring for help so I was wondering if I could borrow yours if that's okay?" Brittany said in one breath and played with the hem of her t-shirt, Santana smiled bigger when she noticed that the blonde did that a lot when she rambled or was nervous.

"Um yeah okay" Quinn nodded but then narrowed her eyes "Brittany, how do you know where I live? I mean you've been here for like a week".

"Tina told me a few days ago." Quinn's eyes widened and Brittany realised how wrong that sounded. "Not like that, I didn't ask for your address, it came up in conversation. I promise I'm not a creep!" Brittany basically pleaded with the other blonde. Santana chuckled, Brittany was so awkwardly adorable.

Wait what?

"I believe you" Quinn laughed. "Come inside and you can use my phone to ring for help" she gestured for the blonde to go inside and handed her the cell phone.

"Thank you so much!" grinned the dancer.

Santana and Quinn walked further down the hall to give Brittany the privacy she needed. Santana was the first one to break the silence between the two and whispered "what do you think she was doing riding around town at one in the morning?"

"I don't know it's a mystery" Quinn shrugged.

"She's a mystery" Santana muttered never taking her eyes of Brittany.

A few minutes passed until Brittany bounced up to them [seriously how was this girl so energetic in the early hours of the morning?] and handed Quinn her phone back.

"Everything okay?" Quinn rubbed her eyes.

"Not really" the blonde sighed "the people at the garage said nobodies available until another five hours"

"Well what are you going to do?" Santana finally spoke.

"I'm going to go back and wait by my bike until they arrive, I gave them directions to where it's broke down so I should be okay" Brittany gave a small smile.

Santana shook her head violently "no, you can't go back out. Look, I'm sure you can stick up for yourself but you haven't even been here for a month yet and you don't know how bad Lima can get. It's not safe" Santana put her hands on her hips and looked the girl in the eye.

"Well, i-i don't know what I'm meant to do then" Brittany pouted and god damn it that pout might just be the most adorable thing Santana's ever witnessed.

Before Santana could do anything to stop herself she blurted out what she was thinking ever since Brittany arrived on Quinn's doorstep "don't leave, stay here for the night". Judging by the look on Brittanys face she was as shocked as Santana was over the fact that she had actually said it out loud.

"Is that okay with you Quinn? I mean after all it is your house" Brittany said and started playing with the hem of her t-shirt again.

"Sure" Quinn nodded, she was too tired to properly pay attention to the two girls anymore and began to walk back to her room.

"Where am I meant to sleep?" Brittany called up the stairs. "I don't know; sort it out for her Santana. You basically live here anyway so you know where all the stuff is. I'd do it myself but I may actually collapse if I don't go back to sleep within the next five minutes" Quinn yelled from the top of the stairs while Santana rolled her eyes.

She turned around and was met by the tall girl looking down at her with her crystal blue eyes and a smile that looked like it could end world poverty.

Yup, the night was _definitely_ not going as the Latina planned.

* * *

**A/N **

**I know there was a lot of Santana and Quinn in this chapter but I can assure you that their friendship is going to be an essential part of the story.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this.**

**Thank you for reading:)**


	3. Tally It Up, Settle The Score

**A lot of Unholy Trinity/Brittana action coming up in this chapter!**

_Chapter title - Sleeping With Sirens/Tally It Up, Settle The Score, don't have to listen to it but it goes really well with this part._

* * *

"Santana?" Brittany waved her hand in front of the Latinas face.

"Huh?" Santana shook her head. "I asked you a question. Where am I meant to sleep?" the blonde repeated.

Santana sighed, she hadn't thought this far ahead when she asked Brittany to stay. "Oh, I-I don't know, normally it's just me who stays over so Quinn and I share her bed. There probably isn't enough room for three of us anyway and it would be a little awkward." The Latina cringed, why had she become a rambling mess in front of this girl? "You don't have to stay you know, I mean you probably have a family or a boyfriend to go home to" Santana couldn't help but snap at the word "boyfriend".

Brittany quirked an eyebrow in surprise "My what?"

"Boyfriend. Quinn said that Lord Tubbington was your boyfriend" Santana said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Lord Tubbington is my cat Santana" the blonde tried to suppress her laughter.

To say the Latina felt foolish was an understatement but she felt her shoulders relax knowing that Brittany didn't have a man in her life.

"I'm going to fucking kill that girl" Santana swore under her breath and looked away from the blonde so she couldn't see her caramel cheeks start to turn pink.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"Brittany asked. The Latina shook her head.

"I could sleep on the sofa, would that be okay?" the blonde questioned and started to play with the hem of her t-shirt again.

"Sure, I'll get you some of Quinn's pyjamas for you now and get you a blanket" the Latina smiled genuinely at the blonde and made her way up the stairs and left the dancer to make her way into the living room. She quickly searched through her friends' wardrobe and found a pair of light blue sleep shorts and a yellow tank top and grabbed Quinn's old baby duck print blanket before she left the room.

She raced back downstairs and found Brittany admiring the photograph that hung on the wall above the leather sofa of Quinn, her parents and Santana in the Fabrays backyard a few summers ago.

Brittany didn't even turn around to notice that Santana had returned "are you close with Quinn?"

"Yeah we've been friends forever" Santana stood beside the blonde.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your night with her" Brittany apologised.

"It's okay" the Latina shrugged "we were only sleeping anyway."

Brittany's eyebrows creased "are...are you more than friends with her?"

It took Santana a few moments to realise what the dancer was implying and she began to laugh. "Please don't laugh at me Santana!" the girl pouted, the tips of her ears had turned pink. Santana wiped a tear away from her eye and took a deep breath, "the answer is no, me and Virgin Mary upstairs aren't friends with benefits or fuckbuddies if that's what you mean" she swore she could see a small but relieved smirk form on the taller girls face. "Here are some pyjamas and a blanket for you" she said realising that she was still carrying the bundle.

The blonde girl took the clothes off Santana and began to stroke the velvety material of the blanket with her thumb "how did you know I loved ducks?" she whispered.

Santana smiled shyly "I didn't."

Brittany gave her a smile so bright she could give Simon Cowell a run for his money and started to take her jeans off and revealed her endless toned legs; Santana felt her mouth go a little dry at the sight.

"What are you doing Blondie?" the Latina squeaked, her voice several octaves higher than usual.

"Changing" the tall girl gestured and turned around to take her top off so Santana had a clear view of the blonde's perfect ass in the baby pink underwear the dancer wore and those smooth legs that caused Santana to clench her thighs together. "It's not like you haven't seen it all before anyway" the blonde muttered under her breath.

Santana ignored the last part and carried on appreciating the girls assets."I'm...I'm going to go now" Santana rasped out and left before the pounding between her legs got any more unbearable.

* * *

Santana woke up the following morning to the smell of bacon and burnt pancakes.

She padded downstairs and found the two blondes stood in the kitchen laughing about something. Santana stood at the door silently, surprised that Brittany was still here and she couldn't help but notice that the pyjamas she chose out for the blonde were too small so her sleep shorts looked more like underwear and the tank top showed a slither of her toned stomach. The Latina shook her head to get her mind out of the gutter and cleared her throat.

"You look like shit Quinnie, oh how the tables have turned" Santana said smugly and gently clipped the hungover girl across the back of her head and helped herself to some bacon.

Quinn grimaced, "shut up and eat your bacon S."

"You're such a good cook Quinn, I'm sorry again for burning the pancakes" Brittany pouted.

"It's okay Brittany, just don't cook in my kitchen again because maybe we won't be so lucky next time" Quinn munched through a mouthful of bacon.

Brittany laughed nervously "I just wanted to make you girls breakfast to say thank you for last night and because I thought it would help with your hangover since I could smell the alcohol on you last night Quinn."

Quinn held up her hand in front of the blonde to signal her to stop. "Seriously Brittany, it's okay." Santana smiled at the dancer, the thought of Brittany attempting to make breakfast for the pair made her warm inside and she wasn't sure why.

"The burnt pancakes probably tasted better than this mess anyway" the Latina teased.

The shorter blonde looked down at Santana's empty plate, "yeah you obviously hated the bacon" and rolled her eyes.

"So Quinn, Santana told me you've been friends forever. How did you meet?" Brittany asked and drank some orange juice.

"First grade, I was sitting there colouring neatly and all of a sudden this tiny frizzy haired girl charges over and steals my crayons" Quinn laughed at the memory.

"And then at lunch this chubby blonde girl pushed me off the bench and into the sandpit" Santana joined in.

"Yup, and you've been wrecking my life ever since Lopez" Quinn poked the Latina in the arm with her fork.

"Don't flatter yourself Fabray" Santana chuckled.

Brittany giggled between the two friends, completely hooked by their banter.

* * *

The trio sat in Quinns living room after breakfast and watched Easy A. Somehow throughout the movie Santana's head rested on Brittany's thigh and her feet were on Quinn's lap, it was an awkward yet comfortable position.

"Emma Stone is so hot" Brittany blurted out.

"She looks so much hotter with dark hair though" Santana agreed.

"If I looked like her I would never complain again" Quinn sighed.

"Plus she has that whole low raspy voice thing going on, totally hot" Brittany grinned. Santana could hear the dancers' heartbeat and feel the blondes steady breathing beneath her t-shirt, it was oddly comforting.

"Gosh, can you get anymore gay?" The other blonde laughed and Santana froze for a moment and Brittany pursed her lips.

"I'm bisexual actually, Quinn" Brittany said bluntly. The brunette looked up, she had never heard the dancer be this sharp with someone before.

There was silence until Brittany spoke again "I understand if you have a problem with it, Quinn. I mean I've seen the crosses, Jesus portraits and that huge bible you have here."

Quinn blushed a violent shade of pink and avoided eye contact with the blonde "no, not at all. If you're happy then it's none of my business who you sleep with."

Brittany gave a triumphant nod and uncrossed her arms. "Good, I'm not ashamed to admit who I am now, I confess it took a few years to figure everything out and it scared me but" she looked down and stared hard at the Latina beneath her "I can't help who I am. I mean so what if I want to have sex and relationships with guys _and_ girls but not at the same time, I'm not into kinky stuff" she winked at Quinn and subconsciously played with a few strands of the darker girl's hair.

And with that, all the tension in the room was thrown out of the window. The girls laughed, joked, talked and teased each other from Quinns disastrous love life to Brittany's terrible cooking skills for the next few hours.

"Ah shoot, I've just remembered about my bike, I've got to go" Brittany suddenly said and tapped Santana's head to move off her thigh.

Santana sighed and sat up properly so Brittany could get up. "Are you sure, you're going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Santana! I'm going to be fine!" the blonde chuckled, Santana cringed once more why did she feel concerned about this girls safety? She wasn't even friends with her.

The Latina and the shorter blonde walked Brittany to the door; "bye Quinn, thanks again for letting me stay" Brittany said and hugged Quinn goodbye. Santana felt her heart rate pick up when she saw the blonde let go of Quinn and walk towards her. Before Santana knew what was happening the dancer had wrapped her arms around the Latinas neck and Santana instinctively placed her arms around Brittany's waist. Her face collided with the blondes' soft hair and the smell of citrus shampoo invaded her senses once again. She was shocked at how well they fitted together.

"I hope you enjoyed this morning Santana" the dancer whispered hotly in her ear but not loud enough for Quinn to hear. The Latina gulped when her mind raced to the early hours of the morning particularly the part where Brittany stripped in front of Santana and the brunette couldn't do anything but stare. Did Brittany know that Santana stared at her? Did she _want _Santana to stare at her?

Santana looked up at the blondes face and saw the blue eyes filled with desire and Brittany ran her tongue along her lip when she let go of the Latinas neck. She coughed to clear her throat, "see you Monday Santana. Speak to you soon!" The dancer waved for one last time and left the Fabrays house.

As soon as Brittany was out of ear shot Quinn looked down at the smaller girl with raised eyebrows, "okay, now what was _that_?!_"_

Santana didn't answer. Her mind and her body were still tingling after Brittany's hug.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that I think performing On My Own by Les Mis would really give our team the extra wow factor at Regionals!" Rachel flounced and Kurt's eyes lit up.

The Glee club were sat in the Lima Bean discussing their setlist and choreography for Regionals that they were competing in a couple of months time. Normally Mr Schuester would have been involved in making these decisions but the group had declared him incompetent as he only chose music that nobody even listened too and frankly, he gave Santana the creeps.

"There is no way I'm doing anything from a musical, dwarf" Santana scoffed and sipped her ice tea.

"Why not? I doubt any other show choir would. Finn defend my honour with me here!" the small woman told her boyfriend. He just nodded robotically and went back to playing angry birds on his phone.

"We could write original songs" Artie piped up.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Well done Artie. Now I've actually wrote two songs called My Headband and Only Child already and I really think with the right choreography they could be showstoppers!" Rachel yapped excitedly, practically spilling her vanilla cappuccino everywhere.

"Oh hell to the no. Why don't we just do a big group number so I can blow the judges away with my massive soulful voice?" Mercedes suggested.

"Why do Mercedes and Rachel always get the solos?!" Tina whined.

"Because we have the best voices out of everyone here" Rachel simply said.

"Ha!" Santana sneered.

"Okay then Satan, what do you suggest?" Mercedes glared at the Latina.

"Well I was thinking we could have somebody else other than Rachel and Finn sing the duet to start with, maybe do a stripped down piece of music" the Latina shrugged.

"Mike!" Tina gasped and shook her boyfriends knee excitedly "this is our chance!"

"Not you two" she rolled her eyes "I was thinking more along the lines of trouty mouth and Quinn." The group fell silent.

"Me?" Sam pointed to himself.

"You have to be kidding me Santana" grumbled Quinn.

"I know what I'm doing Church girl" she paused to sip her drink "then after that we could have the group performance with maybe Puck on his guitar."

"Sweet" smirked Puck.

"And then to end, I thought we could perform an upbeat dance number choreographed by boy Chang"

There was another silence as the group processed the Latinas ideas.

"You actually have some rather good ideas" Blaine told her, Santana sat back and nodded.

"Who knew" Puck teased and Santana elbowed him in the stomach.

"I must admit Santana although I still believe that it should be Finn and I singing the duet since we are the clubs power couple, I think Sam and Quinn could pull it off." Rachel held her arms out, obviously defeated.

"What are you doing Santana? Why did you nominate me to do a freaking duet?!" Quinn hissed in her ear when the group had started to talk among themselves.

"Relax Q; believe me when I say I know what I'm doing" Santana promised the blonde.

"Do I need to remind you what happened last time you told me that?" Quinn threatened.

"This is different Quinn, I'm taking this seriously" Santana said solemnly.

Quinn buried her face in her hands while Santana grinned proudly; she was good at this glee stuff, who knew?

* * *

_From Mamá: Papá is home late so can you stop by the store and pick up some milk, eggs and coffee please?x_

Santana grunted, she could think of a 100 different things she would rather be doing but she had nothing to do after she said bye to the Glee club at the coffee shop a few hours earlier. Normally she would hang out with Quinn again but the Fabrays returned home from their conference early and were going out to dinner to celebrate Mr Fabrays promotion.

_To Mamá: Sure, I'll be back in half hour._

Santana put her phone back in her pocket, put her earphones in and walked out of the music store where she had viewed some old Alanis Morissette vinyls. There was something about vinyls and record players that Santana adored.

"Fucking hell" she scowled and cursed under her breath when the rain hit her face, she quickly put her hood on her leather jacket up and ran to the store.

Santana paid for the items and told the middle-aged man who resembled Principal Figgins behind the counter to go fuck himself after telling her that she could have the items for free if she helped him with a "problem".

On her way home, the shitty paper bag she was carrying got soaked with rain and broke which caused everything to fall out. Santana crouched down to pick up the items and muttered under her breath "shitting fucking pissing piece of fuck..."

Santana had her earphones in and her music up full blast so she didn't hear a motorbike pull up behind her and nearly had a heart attack when somebody tapped her shoulder.

"My my my, do you speak to your mother with that mouth?" she heard a familiar voice say, she looked up but the legs only confirmed who the girl was.

The Latina took her earphones out "what do you want, Blondie?" she snapped, but then regretted being so harsh.

"Well nice to see you too Santana" Brittany said playfully.

"I'm kind of busy" shrugged the brunette.

"Yeah, I can tell. They managed to fix my bike after and I was about to drive home but I stopped to ask if you wanted a ride? You could put your stuff in the saddlebag if you want?" Brittany offered.

Santana chewed the inside of her cheek "are you sure? I mean I don't even have a helmet."

"Its fine, I won't go fast. I'll try my best not to kill you Santana" chucked the blonde. "Come on, the rain's starting to get heavy now."

Santana knew she'd lost the battle so she did what the blonde said, gave her address and got on the motorbike.

"Now Santana, you have to do exactly what I say" Brittany lowered her voice "put your arms around my waist" she looked back at the brunette. Santana was strangely turned on by Brittany taking charge and barking orders.

Santana did as she was told and Brittany put on her helmet and turned on the bike. They hadn't even been on the road for two minutes when Santana started to curse under her breath in spanish.

Santana pushed herself closer to Brittany and held her waist tighter, silently praying not to die. The blonde had felt what Santana had done so she grinded ever so lightly against the Latina. Brittany started to drive faster which only caused the bike to vibrate more so she grinded slightly harder onto the brunette; she could have sworn she heard a moan coming from behind her which only made her underwear feel more uncomfortable.

The Latina prayed to God that the blonde didn't hear her but she knew what the blonde was trying to do, well two can play at that game. She closed the tiny amount of distance between the two of them and sweeped the blondes' hair to one side so she had access to her neck. Santana felt around for the dancers pulse point and gently swirled her tongue around it and occasionally nipping. She smiled smugly when she heard the blonde in front groan. The Latina felt the familiar feeling build up in the pit of her stomach again.

Santana was so grateful it was dark otherwise she was pretty sure they would have got arrested for public indecency and/or reckless driving.

When they finally got to Santanas house, the Latina thought she was going to explode. Brittany gave her the stuff she bought at the store and avoided the Latinas eye.

"T-thanks for giving me a ride" she stammered out, she couldn't help but cringe at her word choice.

"You're welcome" Brittany bit her lip and looked up; Santana was sure her eyes looked darker.

"So, I guess I'll see you around Santana" Brittany hopped back on to her bike and put her helmet back on.

"I...yeah...sure. Bye" Santana was unable to form coherent sentences at this point. The blonde gave a small wave and reversed out of the Lopez' driveway and rode away.

Santana ran into the house not stopping to greet her parents and went straight to the bathroom; she had never needed a cold shower so much in all her life.

* * *

**A/N Thank you reading, I'm back in school from tomorrow so I apologise if I don't update as regular as I have been doing.**

**Feel free to review and tell me if you're enjoying this [or not enjoying it], or if there's something you want to see or just what you think of it so far(:**


	4. Mannequin

_Chapter title is taken from Mannequin by The Summer Set, you don't have to listen to the song but it goes with this part._  
**Jealous!Santana ahead, that is all.**

* * *

The halls of McKinley parted like the red sea for the confused and frustrated Latina on Monday morning. Santana smirked to herself as she stomped through the hallway; it was nice to know that even though she wasn't a cheerleader anymore she was still respected. Other students backed up against their lockers and whispered among themselves. It was obvious that Santana was angry and if it's one thing the students of McKinley have learned is that an angry Santana is a terrifying Santana.

The Latina got to Brittany's locker and slammed it shut which caused Brittany to jump since she was in the middle of getting her books out. The blonde took a step back from her locker and looked at the shorter girl with wide eyes "what's wrong Santana?"

Santana ignored the question and gripped Brittany's wrist and led her into a nearby empty classroom.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Santana spat as she locked the classroom door.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the blonde said innocently.

Santana looked at the dancer in disbelief "you practically _dry humped_ me on your bike last Saturday night!"

"Actually Santana, if I remember correctly it was actually you who was all over my neck and marked me yet again" Brittany argued.

"Oh so you do know what I'm talking about" the Latina cocked her head to the side.

"Of course I do!" Brittany exasperated "it's frustrating isn't it when somebody denies something that both people know has happened like oh I don't know, having sex."

Santana lunged towards Brittany and pinned her two hands above her head to the wall. Their faces were just inches apart. The all too familiar smell of citrus shampoo began to invade Santana's senses once more and silence fell for a few minutes as piercing blue eyes mixed with intense mocha ones.

Santana finally broke the silence "keep your fucking voice down Blondie" Santana hissed. "I admit it okay!? We did have sex at the party. I was the one who fucked you. There, are you happy now?"

Brittany waited a few moments before answering "I thought I would be but I'm not. Why did you deny it for so long?"

"You don't understand!" Santana almost screamed at the blonde.

"Well then, make me understand!" Brittany spat back.

Santana looked up at the blonde; she still had her pinned against the wall. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing coming off the girls, Santana hadn't even realised she was breathing that heavy. The Latina could feel the blonde's hot breath tickle her face while her eyes got lost in those captivating blue orbs, Brittany's breath hitched when she looked at the brunettes pouty lips and ran her tongue across her bottom lip. She slowly turned her head to the side and moved closer and closer towards the Latina...

"Hello?! Who is in there? It is against school rules to lock classroom doors, open this door immediately!" a male voice yelled from behind the locked door. Brittany and Santana instantly jumped apart from each other and the Latina quickly unlocked the door.

"What were you two doing in there? And why in God's name did you lock the door?" the teacher demanded and glared between them. Santana looked over at the blonde who was blushing furiously and played with the hem of her shirt; this really wasn't helping them look innocent.

"I'm sorry Mr Tucker, we were studying for a biology test and we didn't want to be disturbed so we locked the door" Santana lied.

"Oh, okay. Just don't lock the doors again, you know it's a safety hazard" Mr Tucker crossed his arms and barged past the two girls.

The pair walked through the halls on their way to first period in silence, both of them thought about what had just happened or rather what had _almost_ happened.

This time Brittany was first to speak, "Santana I'm-.."

Santana held her hand out to signal the blonde to stop talking "don't Brittany, just...don't" she said timidly and walked away, leaving a very puzzled Brittany behind.

However puzzled as she was, it didn't pass her attention that this was the first time Santana had called her "Brittany" and not "Blondie". The blonde felt a small smile begin to spread across her face as she walked to her lesson alone. Finally, it felt like she was getting somewhere with this girl who intrigued her, even if it was just a tiny step.

* * *

"...so then I told her that it wasn't my fault that her nose started to bleed and that maybe if she had done the gracious thing and let me have the last remaining pair of black Louis Vuitton heels in size 6 then perhaps she wouldn't have "accidentally" tripped and smashed her face on her way to the checkout." Santana said matter of factly as she picked up her tray and started to walk towards their usual table in the cafeteria with her best friend.

"Santana! That's horrible" Quinn giggled.

"Bitch please; you would have done exactly the same if you had the last piece of bacon on earth on your plate and then some oversized sweaty beast swooped over and stole it" Santana shrugged.

Quinn clutched her heart in mock pain "I can't believe you just said that S"

"Exactly Q, you would have done the same" the Latina nodded.

"I don't want to live in a world with no bacon in" Quinn said sounding distraught.

"Keep eating it and you'll be the reason it's all gone" Santana teased and put her tray on the table and took a seat next to Mercedes. Quinn scowled at the Latina and sat next to Rachel "hey guys, what's up?"

"We're trying to convince Brittany to join Glee Club!" Tina said excitedly.

"I already told you, I don't know, I don't really sing" Brittany mumbled.

"Everybody can sing Brittany! Few are as good as me since I am pretty spectacular and can hit the-.." Rachel boasted.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and interrupted "you don't have to sing, you can just dance."

"Dance?" Brittany's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, it's all I do in Glee Club" Mike encouraged her.

"Only 'cause you suck at singing" Puck joked.

"I don't know, what if I'm not good enough?" Brittany worried.

"You're an amazing dancer Brittany" Santana praised the blonde. Brittany looked up from the table, her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled that 100 watt smile again.

"How do you know? None of us have seen her dance apart from Mike since they're in the same studio" Quinn questioned and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Just a feeling" Santana shrugged and she felt her cheeks start to burn.

"She's right Brittany, you are amazing" Mike agreed.

"So will you do it?" asked Sam.

"Um, yeah sure. I'll do it!" grinned Brittany.

"Come along to Glee Club on Friday and audition, I'll let Mr Schue know" smiled Finn.

"Yay! More background dancers for me!" Rachel beamed, causing an eye roll from everyone.

* * *

Friday had come along quickly for Santana and she would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to Brittanys' audition; she really was an amazing dancer. Santana remembered the way she danced at the party, the way she rolled her hips towards Santana, the way she grinded into her, the way she moved with her and oh god the way she moved with Santana inside her. The Latina felt a familiar throbbing down below and clenched her thighs together, silently praying for it to go away.

"As you're all aware we have an audition today" Mr Schue greeted as he turned away from the whiteboard to face the students, "be a good audience and give it up for Brittany S Pierce!" he said cheesily and went to sit down. Santana's jaw dropped when Brittany walked into the choir room, she had changed into a skin-tight white tank top and blue denim shorts which made her legs look even longer which Santana thought was impossible.

Brittany nodded at Mr Schue to tell him to play the CD that she had brought to audition with. The intro for Slow Down by Selena Gomez filled the room.

_Now that I have captured your attention_  
_I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention_  
_Mr TSA, I'm ready for inspection_  
_Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

The throbbing that Santana had silently prayed to go away was now back at full force with Brittany dancing like she was. Every time she rolled her body, Santana could see the blonde's abs contract through the thin white material.

_Oh, oh_  
_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_  
_Break it down and drop it low, low_  
_'Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights_  
_'Til you can't let me go_

Brittany had managed to get from a one-handed cartwheel into the splits and grinded on to the floor until the chorus picked up.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_  
_All night long, baby, slow down the song_  
_And when it's coming closer to the end, hit rewind_

Santana couldn't help but wince at the lyric, all she wanted right now was Brittany's body next to her or rather on top of her to stop the pounding that had built up inside her.

_All night long, baby, slow down the song_  
_(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_  
_(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

Brittany threw a wink in Santanas direction just before she turned around and dropped her body until she was only a few inches off the floor and rolled her hips around while tossing her head back, her long blonde hair flew wildly.

_If you want me I'm accepting applications_  
_So long as we can keep this record on rotation_  
_You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation_  
_Breathe me in, breathe me out, so amazing_

Santana was so embarrassed with herself; she was behaving like a 14 year old boy who had never been kissed. It's not even as if Brittany was naked or anything but to be fair the clothes she had on were probably a size too small to start with which meant when she moved they bunched up so when Brittany turned around at the chorus and thrusted her hips, the shorts slid up so you could see a little slither of that perfect butt.

_Oh, oh_  
_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_  
_Break it down and drop it low, low_  
_'Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights_  
_'Til you can't let me go_

Brittany caught a glimpse of Santana when she was about to do a straddle split, the blonde could have sworn she could see a bead of sweat running down the Latinas forehead while her hands were buried limply in her lap.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_  
_All night long, baby, slow down the song_  
_And when it's coming closer to the end, hit rewind_  
_All night long, baby, slow down the song_  
_(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_  
_(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

Santana couldn't move for fear of any sudden friction or pressure, it was mortifying how wet she actually was with no stimulation whatsoever. This had never happened before and she couldn't understand why her body was reacting this way now.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_The music's got me going_  
_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_No stopping 'til the morning_  
_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_You know I'm ready for it, for it, for it, yeah_

The Latina started cursing under her breath in Spanish; she was so torn whether or not she wanted to stay and torture herself or run out and take care of the problem herself. Fortunately or unfortunately whatever way Santana looked at it, Mr Schuester cut the music much to the disapproval of most of the boys in the room.

"Thank you Brittany um..." the man cleared his throat "that was very..artistic."

"Am I in Glee Club?" Brittany slightly panted.

"Oh yeah, definitely" smiled Mr Schue while the class cheered.

"Sweet!" grinned Brittany and took a seat in between Artie and Tina.

The rest of the meeting went by painfully slow, Mr Schue started talking about songs and a set list for Regionals, little did he know that the group had already decided what they were doing. Santana zoned out for most of it and tried to get the throbbing under control. It was only when Artie started speaking to Brittany she came back to earth and actually paid attention to what was going on around her.

"So...Brittany, I-I um...I was wondering if y-you wanted to go out this weekend with...m-me?" Artie stumbled, Santana rolled her disgustedly wow he had no game, didn't he realise that he had no chance with a girl like Brittany?

"Yeah sure Artie! That'd be great!" Brittany blushed while Artie grinned smugly to himself. Santana felt her insides shake and her eyes widened, what had just happened? Why was Brittany going out with Artie? She could do so much better!

Santana put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, why did she even care about this?

The Latina felt somebody shake her knee, she looked up ready to yell at the person for touching her but she was met with a pair of concerned almost sad blue eyes. "What's wrong Santana?" Brittany whispered.

"Nothing at all Blondie. Everything's fine!" Santana said way too cheery.

"Oh good" Brittany gave a small smile although she didn't look convinced but she turned back around and started to talk to Artie about their "date".

* * *

"You know when you said you wanted to go somewhere nice to eat, I thought you meant somewhere decent" Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana and pushed the door open as they entered Breadstix.

"Whoa, don't diss the 'stix Q" Santana said with a glint in her eye. "Table for two please" she told the waiter. He nodded and smiled and led them to a booth near the back of the restaurant.

"So what are you going to get Quinnie Quinn Quinn?" Santana asked as she skimmed the menu, there wasn't much point in reading it; she already knew it off by heart.

"If you call me that once more, I swear" Quinn glared at the Latina.

"Aw, what you gonna do? Quinnie Quinn Quinn?" chuckled Santana.

"I'm going to take these breadsticks and shove them so far up your-.." Quinn began but got cut off by the waiter asking for their orders. "I'll have an orange juice and the creamy chicken carbonara please" Santana smiled. "And I'll have water and the beef cannelloni please" Quinn said as she closed the menu.

"So what were you going to do with those breadsticks Q?" Santana snorted.

"I said I was going to...oh my gosh!" Quinn exclaimed. "What Q? What's going on?" Santana asked. "Don't look now but Brittany and Artie just walked in, I think they're on a date" Quinn hushed while Santana looked behind her. "Santana I said don't look!"

Quinn was right, Brittany and Artie were definitely on a date. Her eyes were quickly drawn to Brittany; she looked beautiful in a blue dress that was tight at the waist but flowing from the hips down to just above the knee. She had curled her hair into pretty little ringlets that framed her face perfectly. Santana felt rather underdressed, her dark hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a pair dark baggy jeans and a red tank top.

Santana was brought out of her trance when she felt something quite hard hit the back of her head. "The fuck Q?" she demanded.

"It was the only way for you to stop staring at them" Quinn shrugged and popped the rest of the breadstick into her mouth.

"I was not staring!" Santana protested "I was looking for our waiter to see if our food was on the way."

"Yeah okay Lopez" Quinn said not believing her one bit, "ooh they're coming this way!" Santana quickly hid behind one of the menus, she wasn't sure why but part of her didn't want to see Brittany on a date in her favourite restaurant with a boy she didn't really like. She heard Brittany wheel Artie past their table and say "hi" to Quinn. Santana would be lying if she said she didn't take a quick peek at the blondes ass and legs in that dress.

"So, how's it going with you and Sam then?" Santana asked when she put the menu down after deciding it would be best to start a conversation right away or Quinn would just question why she hid from Brittany and Artie.

"It's going okay, I guess. He's cute" Quinn smiled, her cheeks turned a little pink. Santana could see Brittany and Artie sitting a few tables down on the left side of the restaurant.

"Just okay? Have you guys even slept together yet?" Santana asked and gnawed on a breadstick.

"It has only been a couple of weeks Santana which-.." Quinn was interrupted yet again by the waiter bringing them their food and drinks. "Anyway as I was saying, it's only been a couple of weeks which is way too early to sleep with someone" the taller girl said through a mouth full of pasta.

"Just so long as you invite me to the wedding Q, after all it was me who got you two talking with my idea for the two of you to perform the duet at Regionals" Santana winked.

Quinn almost choked on her drink "wedding?"

The Latina looked over at Brittany and Artie and caught Brittany giggling at something he had said, this didn't sit right with her at all. "Well that is if you have sex with him first because I doubt he's going to stick around for that long without getting any, if you know what I mean" the Latina teased.

"Why is everything always about sex with you Santana?" Quinn groaned.

"It's fun" Santana shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "Don't you ever get bored though? With the one night stands I mean?" the blonde said curiously.

Santana thought for a moment while chewing a mouth full of pasta "not really, I mean, everyone is different so it's almost always something new happening."

"Do you ever want to have a proper relationship though?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't know and I don't really care" Santana said quickly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Artie and Brittany hold hands on the table, he was stroking her knuckles with his thumb and she was smiling at him, suddenly Santana wasn't so hungry anymore and pushed her plate aside.

Santana shook her head to try to remove the images from her brain "how did we get on the subject of me anyway? Let's go back to you and Trouty Mouth."

Another blush crept across Quinn's face, "Santana, you know his name is Sam and he's very sensitive about his mouth and lip size" she whined.

"I bet the size of his mouth and lips will come in handy one day" the brunette said and did a backwards peace sign against her mouth and stuck her tongue through.

This time Quinn did actually choke on her drink "SANTANA!" she screamed "that is disgusting!" Santana didn't even try to hide her laughter at Quinn's reaction and cackled hysterically.

"Shut up S. Seriously people are staring" the tomato red Quinn pleaded.

"They're probably staring because you screamed, you idiot" Santana mocked and she wiped her eyes.

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose "this is the last time I go out in public with you Santana."

"Please. You have no other friends Q" Santana challenged.

"I can ask Rachel" the taller girl smirked.

"Since when did you and Hobbit become friends? I'm so much better than her. I keep it real and I'm hilarious" the Latina scoffed but started to worry when she realized her best friend wasn't kidding. "Okay I'm sorry for being a bitch by saying that about Trouty m- Sam."

"Good" Quinn deadpanned and stole some of Santana's leftovers.

The rest of their meal went by pleasantly they talked about how long Tina and Mike are going to be together, who would win in a fight between Puck and Finn [a no brainer really], which one of the students Mr Schuester was screwing etc. Santana didn't really pay full attention to Quinn and their conversations as she kept finding herself looking up and over to Brittany and Artie. She couldn't stand his smug little face every time he "accidently" brushed her thigh or the way he stroked her hand or the way she giggled at him.

"Santana, are you okay? You look a bit pale" Quinn poked her to get her attention.

"Huh? I feel a bit sick, think it was the chicken. I'll be back in two minutes" she said and slid out of the booth. She walked to bathroom and silently thanked God that they were in the front of the restaurant so she wouldn't have to walk past Brittany and Artie.

When she left the bathroom she saw Artie wheeling himself up the restaurant, "hi Santana" he greeted.

"Hello" she snapped.

"You're here with Quinn right? I saw her but the person she was with hid behind a menu when we walked past" Artie laughed.

Santana felt her cheeks flush "I wasn't hiding, I was reading the menu" the Latina glared down at him.

"Okaaay, I'm here on a date with Brittany, you know _Brittany_ the insanely smokin' new girl" he said smugly and grinned that stupid grin that made Santana want to punch his teeth out.

"Yeah I know. I saw her Wheels" Santana gritted her teeth.

"Ah good. Well, see you in school Santana" Artie added.

Santana shot him one last glare and began to walk away until she saw that the abandoned table in front of her was yet to be cleaned up. She walked towards it and picked an almost full glass of soda up.

"Hey Artie!" she called sweetly and turned back around. Luckily Artie didn't make it to the bathroom yet so he swivelled back around and began to roll himself to her "yeah Santana?"

Santana held the glass behind her back and walked towards him slowly, "I was thinking about that assignment Mr Schue set, you know the one about rappers and I thought to myself, who knows a lot about rappers? And then it came to me. Artie does!" She said looking like butter wouldn't melt, she continued walking towards him and looked around to see if anybody was looking - they weren't.

"I'm flattered Santana, I have a few-..WHAT THE FUCK?!" Artie yelled. Santana had "stumbled" while walking up to him causing her to "accidentally" tip the glass of soda on his cream golf pants.

Santana faked a gasp "Artie, oh my god!"

"Stay away from me Santana. God, you're such a bitch!" he spat and furiously began to wipe the dark liquid off his pants but it just made the stain worse.

Santana turned on her heel and smirked to herself until she got back to the booth with Quinn in.

"Was that Artie yelling?" Quinn asked.

"He had an accident" Santana said nonchalantly.

Quinn's eyebrows almost reached her hairline "what did you-..actually I don't want to know."

* * *

Santana closed her locker with a groan, she really didn't want to go to History not only because her teacher was an asshole but because she didn't want to see a certain blonde dancer who was likely to talk about her date on the weekend.

"You're late Lopez" Mrs Hendrix tutted when the Latina walked through the door.

"I overslept" Santana mumbled and made her way to her seat.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again or there will be consequences" her teacher reprimanded and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"I saw you at Breadstix with Quinn" Brittany said when Santana sat down at their desk.

"Yeah we were hungry" as soon as the words left her mouth Santana immediately regretted them; like duh, why else would you go to a restaurant? She cleared her throat, "so are you and Artie together now or?" The brunette didn't quite know why she asked the question, she wanted to avoid the subject of Artie and Brittany but the question had been eating away at her and spinning around in her brain ever since she saw the two of them at Breadstix.

Brittany's eyes widened at the Latinas forwardness and looked down at her lap "I don't know, I like him and he likes me."

"Well isn't that adorable" Santana said bluntly, an awkward tension filled the air, very much like the one that occurred the first time Santana saw Brittany again after the party.

"He said you threw coke at him" the blonde stated after a few minutes.

"That's bullshit I was walking and I tripped" Santana scoffed.

"I hope that's true Santana because if it isn't that makes me sad" Brittany almost whispered.

Santana felt a stream of guilt run through her, she didn't understand why she hated the thought of her being the reason Brittany was upset.

"I was hoping that I could apologise for something Santana" the blonde declared and looked at the Latina. Brittany took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what happened on the bike, it wasn't fair to you and I had no right to do that to you. I hope you can forgive me" she pleaded, those big blue eyes searched Santana's brown ones.

"Don't be sorry for that Brittany, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it" Santana murmured, the last part was almost inaudible.

Brittany obviously wasn't expecting that answer as she took a few minutes to take in what the brunette said and took another deep breath "I'm also sorry for almost kissing you in the classroom last week. That was also unfair and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Brittany...I-I..." Mrs Hendrix interrupted Santana before she got the chance to finish her sentence "right class. I am going to call out who your partners will be for your annual project that is worth 30% of your final grade. I suggest you listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once." The middle-aged woman said sternly and slid her glasses back up her nose with one finger and looked down at the list of names.

"Finn Hudson and Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel and Nicole West, Rebecca Stiles and Oscar Newton, Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans, Justin Morgan and Mercedes Jones, Emma Stanley and Kyah Pope, Georgia Payne and Ryan McDougall, Jenna Dawson and Isaac Patrice, Tina Cohen-Chang and Tommy Long, and finally Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce"

It bothered Brittany that she couldn't tell if Santana was happy to be partnered with her, a lot of people in her old school often complained when they had to work with her on a project. "I guess we're partners then?" Brittany looked down at the table and started playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Yup" Santana gave a small but genuine smile and turned to face the blonde.

Brittany relaxed instantly when she looked back up and into the dark eyes of the smiling Latina "So..your place or mine?"

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it(:**  
**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far or if there is a particular storyline/character/relationship you want to see in this fic, I don't mind.**  
**Is anybody as excited for Glee 100 and 101 as I am!? I really can't wait, I'm looking forward to Valerie, Toxic and Unholy Trinity, Faberry and of course Brittana interaction the most. Though I am genuinely concerned that the Toxic performance may kill me after the gifs/stills I've seen of  
it..**

***If anybody is curious, this is how I imagined Brittanys audition went like go on to youtube and add this to the URL watch?v=GVYV0Z9kZDY**


	5. I Feel So

_Song for this chapter is Box Car Racer/I Feel So_

**A/N - Still recovering from that kiss in Glee 100, was such a great episode so was 101. Prayer circle for Brittana in New York.**

**We learn quite a lot about Brittany in this chapter as we don't really know much about her yet and important questions are answered.**

* * *

"How about Katy Perrys new song?"

"Oh hell to the no."

"A disco number!"

"Lame, I have a better idea."

Mr Schue had split the Glee club into groups by gender; Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Tina and Quinn in one group and Finn, Kurt, Puck, Mike, Artie, Sam and Blaine in the other. He thought that if he set the two groups the task of having a "sing off" and a little friendly competition it would get the teenagers in to the right mindset for Regionals, after all it had worked in the past.

"We could do a mash-up of Whitney Houston and Celine Dion" Mercedes suggested excitedly.

"We want to beat their asses Wheezy, not _bore_ their asses" Santana rolled her eyes.

"What about Can't Hug Every Cat?" Brittany chimed in, causing puzzled glances from the rest of the girls.

"Can't Hug Every Cat?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Its on YouTube, it goes I love cats, I love every kind of cat, i just want to hug all of them" the tall blonde sang and added "but it gets super sad though because you can't hug all the cats."

"I don't really think that's appropriate Brittany" Tina said and tried to keep a straight face. Brittany pouted at the dismissal of her song which caused Santana to groan internally because of that god damn pout, as cute as it was Santana couldn't stand to see the blondes face fall "maybe we can sing it another time" she smiled shyly.

Brittany's pout turned into a bright satisfied smile and giggled happily with Tina sat next to her.

"Aw look, Santana wants to sing a song about loving pussy" Quinn mocked playfully.

Mercedes and Tina burst out laughing but Santana felt her mouth go dry and turned a shade a pink that Quinn thought was impossible. Even though the Latina knew her friend was joking around, she could feel her heart-rate pick up and a bead of sweat began to form at the base of her neck.

"Say something like that again and I swear to God I will go _all_ Lima Heights on you, I don't give a fuck if you're my best friend" she hissed dangerously at Quinn, if looks could kill then Quinn would have been six foot under.

"Relax Santana, you know I'm only kidding" Quinn joined in the laughter with the other two girls.

"Are you really okay Santana?" Brittany whispered into the Latinas ear so nobody else could hear.

Santana nodded and gave the blonde a fake smile. Brittany didn't say anything back but if her facial expression was anything to go by then she did not believe Santana one bit and gave the brunettes knee a little squeeze almost as if she was reassuring the Latina. Santana stayed quiet and looked up from Brittany's hand on her knee and into those eyes, she had never seen eyes like hers before, there was just something about them..

Santana quickly shook her head and jerked her leg away from Brittanys reach before she said something or did something silly.

"What's up with you Hobbit? You haven't said a word since Mr Schue split us up into groups" Santana nudged Rachel. It was odd, Rachel had just been staring into space in silence ever since they got put into groups, it was like she wasn't aware of what was going on around her and her mind was somewhere else. She hadn't even tried to take over the song choices and demand solos; something was certainly up with the tiny diva.

"Hello? Earth to Rachel?" Quinn waved a hand in front of the short diva to break Rachel out of whatever trance she was in.

"Finn wants to have sex with me" Rachel mumbled almost inaudibly. The girls fell silent and whipped their heads round so fast to look at Rachel that Santana was sure that at least one of them would get whiplash.

"Ooh check it out, Berry's losing her cherry" the Latina taunted.

"Santana, I'm really not in the mood for your immaturity" Rachel snapped.

Santana rolled her eyes, her immature? Never! "Why are you acting so weird about it for? It's just sex."

"It might be "just sex" to you Santana but to me its more and I-.." the shorter brunette trailed off and began to smooth out her checked skirt.

"Why are you telling us this Rachel?" Mercedes asked intrigued.

"Well I-I..I don't have a mom to talk about this kind of stuff with..and I've come to realise that I don't really know much about ..sexual intercourse..other than what I've read online so" a very flushed Rachel rambled.

"Look Rachel do you want advice?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked back up at the blonde with puppy dog eyes and nodded. "I'm going to be blunt with you here. First times are awkward and painful" the blonde said dryly causing Rachel to wince at the last bit. "And it may continue to hurt after you've done it the first time; it did for me and I speak from experience after losing my virginity to Puck at the start of the year when we were dating" Quinn explained.

"Don't sweat it Dwarf, everybody regrets their first time anyway" Santana shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't regret my first time" Tina piped up, "when Mike and I made love for the first time it was beautiful, albeit it hurt a little bit like Quinn said but apart from that, it was perfect" she gazed dreamily in Mikes direction.

"It was perfect because you love each other right?" Rachel wondered unsure.

"Absolutely!" Tina grinned.

"I don't regret my first time either" Brittany said softly. Santana snapped her head up from the ground and looked directly at the blonde because after all, _she_ was Brittanys first.

"No way! You lost your V card to Artie?" Mercedes gasped.

"No Mercedes, not Artie. My first time was with a girl I met at a party and it was awesome" the blonde gave a confident smile and subtly caught the Latinas wide eyes with her own piercing blue ones. Santana felt a bit smug and proud of herself, sure she knew she was amazing at sex and compliments weren't new to her but this feeling she felt was definitely new.

"I can't decide whether or not I enjoyed my first time, I mean it was over pretty quick if you know what I mean" Mercedes sassed and made the girls laugh, it was safe to say they _definitely_ knew she what she meant.

* * *

"Gah!" a half naked Santana exasperated at her reflection in the mirror, she was meant to be going over Brittanys house to work on their history project together but she couldn't decide what to wear. Jeans were thrown over her bed, shirts and tank tops were scattered across her floor and a dress hung from the light shade from where she tossed it in the air out of frustration.

"Fuck this" the Latina gave up and pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans, low cut tank top and a leather jacket.

Santana couldn't believe it when she looked at her phone for the time, it took her over an hour to decide what to wear just to go over somebody's house for a project, she never took that long if she was going to Quinns house; hell, on some days they would just turn up at each others house in pyjamas. She grabbed her backpack from the side of her bed and slid her phone into her pocket and made her way downstairs.

Santana made it halfway down the stairs when she heard her mother call her name.

"Yes mamá?" she said and followed the sound of her mother's voice to the Lopez dining room where she found both of her parents sat at the obnoxiously large polished dining table.

"You look nice mija. Going anywhere special?" Maribel Lopez asked raising an eyebrow at her daughters revealing top.

"Nope, just going over Brittanys place to work on a project" Santana shrugged.

"Nice to see you're keeping up on your studies" her mother praised "but who is this Brittany girl? You've never spoken about her before." Santana opened her mouth to reply but her father cut her off.

"Maribel" he snapped "you've already dragged this out for too long. We need to talk, Santana take a seat" he gestured to the seat opposite him and his wife. Jorge Lopez was a powerful no nonsense man who practically lived in expensive suits, a stereotypical alpha male and when he spoke in that tone of voice, you just knew shit was going to go down.

A thousand thoughts flew through Santanas mind; _fuck they've found out about the lamp that got smashed when i threw a party in Sophomore year when they were out of town. Shit, what if they've found my empty vodka bottles stashed underneath my bed or holy fucking shit, maybe they've found out that I've been sleeping with girls, fuckfuckfuck. _

Santana gulped and sat down wearily "Papá?"

"Santana, you are single correct?" it sounded more of a statement than a question, the Latina let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in and nodded her head in response.

"Fantastic" her father showed a rare smile "you're going to go on a date with one of my colleagues sons, Oliver Reading."

Santana's mouth opened slightly, did she just imagine that or did her father actually tell her she's to go on a date? She felt herself heat up and rage build up in her.

"No! You can't make me go on a date with somebody I don't even know" she refused and clenched her jaw.

"You haven't been out for a date in months mija, and I can't even remember the last time you brought a boy home who _wasn't_ in that stupid singing club of yours" Maribel criticised her young daughter. She could never forgive Santana for quitting cheerios and joining Glee.

"You can't make me go on a date, I'm not thirteen anymore" Santana scowled. When she was thirteen her parents did actually force her to go on a "date" to the movies with her mother's friends son.

"What will people say and think about us Santana?! We have a particular image to keep up and a pretty girl like you having a boyfriend is part of it!" Jorge almost yelled at her.

Santana rolled her eyes, that's all her parents ever cared about; how important they were and how others saw them. Everything always had to "perfect" they had to be the "perfect" little family and she had to be the "perfect" daughter who was smart, beautiful, athletic and talented.

"He's a nice boy Santana, he's already been accepted at-.." her mother began.

"I don't care mamá, I'm not going!" Santana smashed her hands down on the table and pushed herself out of the chair.

"Santana! Get back here now" her mother screamed.

"I'm going to Brittanys!" she shrieked and made her way to the front door.

"This isn't over! You're going one way or another" Santana heard her dad bellow just before she slammed the door.

Santana ran to her car and when she put her hands on the steering wheel, she realized she was shaking. The brunette was just so _angry_; angry at her parents for sticking their noses in her business and angry at herself for being a coward. She inhaled deeply and switched on the radio to calm her down.

_'Cause i feel so mad, I feel so angry_

_I feel so callous, so lost, confused again _

Santana scoffed at the accuracy of the lyrics that filled her car and reversed out of the driveway.

* * *

The first thing Santana noticed when she drove through Brittanys neighbourhood was how different it was compared to her own. The houses were fairly small and run-down and Santana had never seen so much graffiti and trash in the streets in her life. Although the Latina did live in one of the most expensive neighbourhoods in Lima due to her father being a top doctor and her mother being a successful manager at a finance company. Santana was sure she was in the wrong neighbourhood; Brittany couldn't live in a place like this, she was far too innocent and this place certainly wasn't considering she could have sworn she just saw a drug deal go down.

Santana was about to give up when she noticed a familiar looking motorbike parked on the sidewalk outside a little shabby house. The memories of what happened on that bike a few weeks ago came rushing back to the Latina and she found herself opening the window, it had suddenly became very hot. Santana quickly unzipped her backpack and flipped through her history book until she found the page that Brittany had wrote her address on, yup this was definitely the place.

The Latina parked her car next to Brittanys bike and silently prayed that nothing would happen to it, that red audi a3 cabriolet was like her child.

She slung her backpack over her left shoulder and made her way to the Pierces' house and knocked three times.

A tall boy dressed in dark sweats and an old baseball top opened the door, "wow, you're hot" he gawked down at the Latina.

Santana glared up at the boy, he was lanky and awkward looking as if his limbs were too long for his body, he had a mop of light brown hair and the same identical catlike blue eyes she had only ever seen once before, this boy had to be Brittanys brother.

"Whoa" he breathed; he stared at her chest with an open mouth.

"Eyes off the twins, you're like twelve" she tutted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fourteen actually" the boy grumbled.

"Evan, leave the poor person alone and let them in!" Santana heard a feminine voice call from inside the house.

Evan rolled his eyes "come in, Brittanys in the kitchen just through there" he pointed.

"Thanks" Santana said and began to walk through the hall.

"Good job Brittany!" The teenage boy shouted as he made his way upstairs, Santana would be lying if she said she didn't feel just a bit violated, she just got hit on by a fourteen year old.

The Pierces kitchen was small much unlike her own and very cramped; there were boxes still waiting to be unpacked stacked on the counters and in a pile on the floor, the walls were a faded beige colour and looked like they could do with another coat of paint.

"Hey Brittany" Santana greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Santana! What are you-..oh shoot I completely forgot that we were meant to work on our history project today, I'm sorry" a flustered blonde turned around from the stove and waved a spatula around, her face was a little pink from the heat. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top, her blonde hair was in a messy bun on top of her head; it wasn't fair how she looked that good while dressed as a homeless person.

"Its fine Brittany, don't worry about. I can see you're busy, we can do it another time" Santana shrugged and turned on her heel, she was more than a little disappointed that she wouldn't be hanging out with Brittany this afternoon.

"Wait Santana! I'm almost done making my brother and sisters dinner; we can make a start on it after if you want?" Brittany insisted with a hint of a smile that only grew bigger when she saw the Latina turn back around. "I'm sorry about all the mess, we're still unpacking from moving in" she gestured to the boxes and crates around them.

Santana felt a little bad that she convinced Brittany to have them do their history project at her house because of all the clutter that Brittany was obviously flustered about but it was just easier than inviting new people to her house where her parents would ask 99 questions and demand an essay and powerpoint on themselves.

"It's cool, I don't care" the Latina stated and jumped up on the only clear kitchen counter that was next to the stove so she could see Brittany.

"If my brother said anything to you I'm sorry, he doesn't have a filter" the blonde apologised.

"You have got to stop apologising Brittany, you've said sorry like three times in less than five minutes. He only stared at my boobs but I don't blame him, my boobs are pretty awesome" chucked Santana. It took everything Brittany had not to look at Santana's chest right there and then, it would be so obvious and the Latina would be bound to notice. She didn't want a repeat of what happened in the empty classroom a couple of weeks ago.

"My sisters are shy and much quieter though" the blonde changed the subject and flipped over one of the grilled cheeses.

"You have sisters?" Santana asked, realizing that she knew hardly anything about the blonde girl.

Brittanys eyes lit up and she broke into a grin "yup Erica who's eight and Bailey who's three."

"Aw cute" the brunette cringed as soon as the words left her mouth, the word "cute" was not in Santana Lopez' dictionary unless she was being sarcastic, she began to swing her legs in the air and decided to change the conversation before more foreign words tumbled from her mouth "do you often cook for them then?"

"Mmm sometimes" the blonde said thoughtfully and looked up at the Latina "mostly when my mom does over time at work or she's out somewhere."

"You know, I remember Quinn saying something about you almost burning her house down with a little pancake incident a few weeks back" Santana joked at the blonde, the tips of her ears had turned pink.

"Oh god, that was so embarrassing" the blonde giggled and flipped over another sandwich "i had never made pancakes before but like I said, i just wanted to make you guys breakfast. I am however awesome at making grilled cheese sandwiches though."

"And so modest too" the Latina winked "what about your dad? Is he working too?"

Brittany didn't answer for a few moments. She tore her eyes away from the dark ones she was absorbed in and began to stare at the food in front of her until her vision became blurry and jutted out her bottom lip "he's um-.." she cleared her throat, her voice had suddenly became thick and uneven "he passed away just after Bailey was born."

Santana's jaw almost hit the floor at this revelation "shit Brittany, I'm so sorry" she gasped.

"No its fine you didn't know" the blonde shrugged but still wouldn't look at the Latina.

"Still, it was out of tur-.." Santana started, she felt like the worlds worst person right now.

"Santana! Can we just change the subject please?" the blonde snapped and turned her head towards the brunette. She had never heard the blonde talk to her like that before, she didn't welcome it at all. Though if this was any other scenario then she would have found sharp and assertive Brittany quite hot. Santana made a mental note of not to bring the topic of Brittany's father up again.

All that could be heard in the kitchen was the sizzling and spitting of the grilled cheese sandwiches in the pan. Santana opened her mouth to speak but closed it again after noticing that the blonde was deep in thought, her right brow was crinkled and her lips were slightly parted, maybe the Latina could quickly sneak out without Brittany noticing before she made the blonde even more upset.

"Britt'ny, Britt'ny!" Santana heard a high pitched girl squeal; she looked away from Brittany and saw a little girl with light brown hair in braids and dark eyes dressed in pink overalls gallop into the kitchen. The toddler gasped when she saw Santana sat on the counter and ran and hid behind Brittany.

The taller blonde crouched down and put her arms around her younger sister, "Bailey, this is Santana. She's a friend of mine" Brittany murmured to her. Santana felt her stomach turn a little fluttery when Brittany said that she was her friend, it was a feeling she tended to get only when she was with Brittany.

Bailey looked up from burying her head in Brittany's chest and studied the Latina. Santana got off the counter and crouched down and mimicked Brittany's position "hi Bailey, I'm Santana" she smiled and held out her hand awkwardly. She was useless with little children due to being an only child and rarely seeing her cousins.

"S'ntana" Bailey mumbled and stared at the Latinas tanned hand before flicking back up to her face.

Brittany got up and straightened herself out, she smiled at the Latina and her sisters interaction, it was so awkwardly adorable. She was about to look down at Santana who had offered to shake the small girls hand but at this angle Brittany had the perfect view of Santana's tanned boobs, a tiny little bit of a black lace bra peeked over the top and the valley between her boobs was clearly visible. Brittany bit her bottom lip and remembered how soft and round they were, they fitted perfectly in the palms of her hands, it was almost like they were made just for her. Brittany cursed internally at herself, she shouldn't be thinking of Santana like this now and she _definitely_ shouldn't be feeling the slight throbbing between her legs because after all she was dating Artie now.

"Bailey, can you go and tell Erica and Evan that dinners ready please?" Brittany asked her younger sister.

Santana watched the little girl gallop back out of the kitchen, "i don't think she likes me."

"She's just shy, I mean she's three after all" Brittany reminded the Latina "do you want some?"

"Only if there's spare" Santana said and sat down at the dinner table.

"Of course there's going to be spare, you really think four people can eat all this?" the blonde gestured to the giant stack of grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate that was placed on the centre of the table and took a seat next to Santana.

"Guess not" Santana chuckled "thanks Brittany."

"Smells fuckin' great sis" Evan complimented as he walked in to the kitchen.

Brittany frowned at him "Evan, what have I told you about cursing? Don't do it, you're lucky your sisters weren't in here" she scolded. Evan shrugged his shoulders and took the spare seat next to Santana.

A girl who looked exactly like a mini Brittany walked in next dressed in jeans and a jumper with what looked like a zebra knitted on it followed by the youngest Pierce, Bailey.

"Do you like them?" Brittany asked the Latina with hopeful eyes.

Santana could feel Brittany's thigh lightly brush against hers, it felt like it was slowly burning with a slight tingling sensation. She wondered if Brittany felt it too.

The Latina brought the grilled cheese to her lips and took a bite, it was like her tastebuds had exploded, she had no idea grilled cheese could be that tasty. "So so good" Santana licked her lips appreciatively.

Brittany's eyes fluttered down to those pouty lips but quickly looked back up before the Latina noticed and grinned at her "I'm so glad you like them."

"So do you have a man in your life, hot n spicy?" Evan asked Santana through mouthfuls of grilled cheese.

Santana almost choked on her grilled cheese, she had been called many things but never that before.

"Don't you dare make me hack your facebook again Squirt" Brittany threatened in a low voice. Her brother went pale and gulped audibly and went back to wolfing down his food.

"You didn't have to do that" Santana whispered to the blonde, nobody else could hear her thanks to Bailey and Erica talking animatedly at the end of the table.

"I know but I wanted to and he's my brother and I don't want him talking to you like that" Brittany mumbled into the Latinas dark locks.

The rest of the meal consisted of a lot of loud chatter about nothing in particular and straight up nonsense like fairies and unicorns thanks to the two youngest Pierces', although Brittany did get heavily involved in the Unicorn Vs Leprechaun debate. It was strange for Santana to be in this kind of environment, dinners at the Lopez house were usually complete silence apart from the clang of cutlery and the occasional cough, she preferred the Pierces' way so much better.

* * *

"Let me help Brittany" Santana insisted to the blonde who was washing the dishes after their meal.

"Absolutely not, you're a guest in my home therefore you're not lifting a finger" Brittany smiled and continued to scrub the frying pan.

"I feel bad though, at least let me put them away" the Latina walked closer to the blonde.

"I'm almost done Santana, why don't you go upstairs and get everything ready. My rooms the first one on the left" Brittany told her. Santana raised an eyebrow in confusion, why was Brittany telling her to go to her room?

"So we can start the project" Brittany clarified, it was as if she could read the Latinas mind. Santana had completely forgotten about the project they had to do which was the reason why she was even at the Pierces house.

"Oh yeah, right" the brunette said and walked out of the kitchen.

Santana was at the bottom of the stairs when she heard the front door unlock and a tall blonde woman with dark circles under her eyes and dressed in green scrubs stumbled in.

"Oh hello!" Brittany's mother greeted the small brunette cheerfully. She had a warm smile on her face despite the fact that she looked like she could fall asleep any minute.

"Hi Mrs Pierce, I'm Santana" smiled the Latina.

"Call me Sarah dear and of course, well it's nice to finally put a face to the name. Brittany talks about you an awful lot" the older blonde mused.

Santana felt a silly smile crawl on her face, what had Brittany said about her? _Why_ had Brittany spoke about her?

Sarah saw Santana's cheeks suddenly grow a little pink on the tanned skin and sensed the Latinas awkwardness of the situation, "well it was nice to meet you Santana, I'm sure we'll be seeing you around a lot" Brittany's mother said with a playful smirk.

Santana watched Sarah as she made her way into the kitchen to meet her daughter; she frowned at Brittany's mothers reply, why was she smirking like that? Did she know something that Santana didn't?

* * *

Brittanys room was exactly how Santana had imagined, small but cosy. There were many photos of Brittany and her family and posters scattered on the yellow walls. Her double bed took up most of the room and next to the bed there was a white bedside table with a photo of a young beaming Brittany with her arms around a smiling man with dark hair and brown eyes, Santana assumed that this was the blonde's late father. Opposite the bed was a closet and on top of it there were various trophies of different shapes and sizes, when Santana looked at them closer earlier while she was waiting for Brittany and realised that they were all for dance competitions; the blonde really was insanely talented.

Santana sat Indian style on the double bed and Brittany was led on her stomach, the two were surrounded by books, notebooks and pens after a couple of hours of working on their project.

"I'm sorry you got partnered with me" the blonde said in a timid voice and buried her face in one of her floral pillows.

"Why are you sorry?" Santana put down her pen and looked at the blonde.

"At my old school, whenever other students got paired with me they would complain or demand to have a new partner because they said I was stupid" Brittany muffled from behind the pillow.

Santana felt like part of her heart had just melted, the thought of Brittany being treated like that made her want to cut a bitch. Yes, sometimes it took Brittany a little bit longer to understand certain things but in no way was she stupid.

"Look at me Brittany" Santana placed her hand on top of the blondes hand and marvelled at the contrast between her tan hand and the blondes pale one before continuing "you're not stupid okay. Those assholes at your old school are idiots, they're the stupid ones not you" the Latina instinctively started to run her thumb over the blondes knuckles.

"No I am stupid Santana, I'm failing almost everything!" Brittany pouted and looked up from their joined hands to meet the concerned mocha orbs.

"I can tutor you if you want?" Santana offered unsurely, she had never volunteered to tutor anyone before.

Brittanys pout slowly turned into a smile "really?"

"Of course" the Latina nodded sincerely and then let out a sigh "I really can't be fucked to do this anymore" she moaned and threwher notebook off the bed.

"I can't either, I'm too tired" Brittany yawned and stretched upwards, her tank top rose up a little and showed a tiny bit of the her toned stomach.

"I can go if you want?" she subconsciously licked her lips after seeing the blondes abs and flickered her eyes back to the blonde.

"No stay" rushed Brittany, "i like talking to you" she added.

Santana was shocked and felt her cheeks redden, nobody had ever said something like that to her before "you're like the first person to ever say that to me" Santana confessed quietly, "I like to talking to you too."

Brittany let out a cute little giggle at the compliment and the tips of her ears turned pink again. The two shared a comfortable silence for a few moments, trading small shy smiles with each other and blue eyes getting lost in brown ones.

Brittany sighed quietly when Santana let go of her hand and instantly missed the contact.

"When you were making dinner for your brother and sisters, I realised that we hardly know anything about each other so I guess if we're going to spend time with each other for this project and tutoring then we should get to know each other" Santana rambled and cringed internally, _wow smooth Lopez_. The blonde grinned at the Latinas rambling, she loved those rare moments where Santana lost composure and had word vomit, it was like a nervous tick.

"You mean play 20 Questions?" Brittany asked, her eyes sparkled. She could now finally ask Santana that burning question she had ever since the night of the party and Santana had no choice but to answer it.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to say" blushed the Latina earning another giggle from Brittany. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue" Brittany answered and looked around her "but don't tell the other colours" she hushed. "What's your favourite animal?"

Santana answered instantly "pandas."

"No way! They're like my second favourite animal after cats!" Brittany gasped excitedly.

The brunette chuckled at the blondes enthusiasm "why did you move to Lima?"

"My mom couldn't afford the rent to live in Cleveland anymore so we had to find somewhere else to live and this place was dirt cheap compared to our old place" Brittany shrugged like it was no big deal. "What's something nobody else knows about you?"

The Latina cocked her head to the side and thought for a few minutes and then blurted out "I wet the bed until I was ten." She regretted the words immediately after they left her mouth, what the hell had possessed her to say something like that? All she wanted right now was the ground to swallow her up. She was so relieved the blonde was laughing and not disgusted at her.

Brittany could sense the Latina was uncomfortable and changed the subject "I thought Santa was real until I was fourteen" she patted the brunettes knee.

"Wait, Santa isn't real?" Santana deadpanned with a straight face but broke into laughter when the blonde looked up at her with sheer panic written over her face as she thought she had just revealed that the fat jolly man who brings presents once a year is actually a lie. Brittany nudged Santana lightly in the ribs when she realised she was joking and laughed along with her.

"Why were you riding around Lima at 1 in the morning a few weeks ago when you turned up on Quinn's doorstep?" Santana asked, that had always puzzled her.

"I couldn't sleep and when I can't sleep or have stuff on my mind, I just go for a ride on my bike. I don't really pay attention to where I'm going" replied Brittany, she took a deep breath "why did you run away from me after we had sex at Mikes party?"

The blonde felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders; she desperately wanted to know what was going through Santana's head.

Santana tensed up and sighed, she knew that Brittany was going to ask about it sooner or later, she couldn't keep running forever "I-Brittany it's complicated."

"You can't keep using that as an excuse Santana" Brittany said gently "was it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Santana snapped her head up to see those blue eyes trying to understand her. She hated Brittany thinking that it was her fault that Santana was being a jerk "no Brittany, you didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect" she mumbled as she traced the pattern on the comforter.

"Then why did you freak out?" Brittany's voice was laced with patience and inched closer to the Latina.

"I was your first Brittany and I felt so bad and disgusted with myself for taking something so precious from you, I'm not worthy" she confessed sadly.

Brittany blinked at the Latina "Santana, were you not listening the other day in Glee club? I said i didn't regret my first time."

"But you're going to Brittany! It was your first time and first times should be romantic and with somebody you love and care about not somebody who was drunk and horny at a party" Santana spat bitterly, she sounded like she said the last part to herself and not just to Brittany.

The blonde moved closer and started to rub Santana's back in circular movements to comfort her "you sound like you talk from experience."

"Yeah well, my first time was during a party at the end of freshman year with a junior and it wasn't exactly pleasant" the brunette scoffed.

"Santana, you have got to stop beating yourself up about it, you were perfect. You were so gentle and sweet and nothing like a horny teenage boy okay?" Brittany whispered in her ear. "Can I ask you something else?" she added in a tiny voice.

Santana nodded, she already felt exposed so why not add one more question to the mix.

"When I first arrived at McKinley, why did you pretend that you didn't who I was?"

"I-I was ashamed and I was so terrified you were going to tell everybody what happened at the party so I kind of became a bitch to you" explained the Latina, she could feel Brittany's soft hand rubbing her lower back and the weird tingly sensation she felt when their thighs touched at dinner earlier had returned.

"Is that why you refused to call me by my real name for the first couple of weeks and only called me "Blondie"?" wondered Brittany.

"Sort of, by calling you "Blondie" it made things feel less personal, and I also kinda likeyourblondehair" Santana rushed the last few word so it came out like one big word.

"For the record Santana, I would have never _ever_ told people what happened at the party" the blonde sounded hurt that Santana ever thought she would.

"I know that now Brittany, but I-I-.."a tear slid down Santana's cheek. The Latina quickly wiped it away but it was too late, Brittany had already saw it.

"It's okay to cry you know? You're not alone, please remember that Santana" she hushed into the dark hair as she pulled the brunette in for a hug.

Santana hardly ever cried [not when she was sober anyway] and when she did, she made sure nobody else was around. Quinn had been her best friend ever since they were little and even she could only count on one hand how many times Santana had allowed herself to cry in front of her. It had taken Quinn years to break down those barriers but it was like Brittany had the ability to slide right under them.

"You probably think I'm weak and pathetic right?" sighed Santana.

"Quite the opposite actually" Brittany reassured her and pulled her in tighter.

The pair stayed in the tight embrace before Santana pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Can we start again?" Santana asked the blonde weakly.

"I'd like that" smiled Brittany "Hey, I'm Brittany" she held out her hand.

Santana looked down at the pale hand and chuckled "Santana" she shook the blondes hand.

"So i guess this means we're friends now" Brittany grinned that contagious smile.

"Yeah" Santana returned the smile.

"Awesome" Brittany's smile became even wider which the Latina thought was impossible "oh and Santana?"

"Yeah?"

Brittany moved the brown bangs out of Santana's eyes and cupped her cheek gently "never _ever_ say you're not worthy again."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	6. Remember To Forget You

_Song for this chapter is We Are The In Crowd/Remember [To Forget You]_

**A/N - Two weeks off school for Easter so I'm hoping that i'll get to update sooner!**

**To the guest reviewer called "melanie" who asked about Faberry, I do have a few plans for them if everybody's down for that? Let me know please**

* * *

"You look absolutely stunning mija" a proud Mrs Lopez beamed to her daughter who was stood at the top of the stairs.

Santana grimaced, she couldn't believe she was going on this stupid date with one of her fathers colleague's loser sons. This had better be worth the blackmail she was suffering.

_Santana heard a knock on her door "go away!" she screamed. _

_"Let me in mija" Santana heard her mother plead from the other side of the door. _

_Santana rolled out of bed and opened the door slightly and glared at her mother "what do you want?" _

_"Let me in so we can talk properly" her mother bargained. _

_Santana groaned and pulled her door open and stomped back to her bed. _

_"If you're just going to scream and shout at me some more for refusing to go on a date with somebody I don't know then you can just leave" the Latina snapped. _

_"Santana" her mother began "going on this date would make your father extremely happy." _

_Santana rolled her eyes "what about my happiness mamá?" she demanded. _

_"He's only doing what is best for you mija" Maribel sat down on the bed next to her daughter. _

_"That's bull and you know it" she spat "it just makes himself look better if I have a boyfriend so that's why he organised the date." _

_"It looks good for all of us" her mother began "you have no idea how humiliating it is when we go out to dinner parties and galas and they ask "has Santana found a boy yet?" and we have to say no." _

_Santana traced the pattern on her dark red comforter, "i don't understand why image is so important to you two." _

_Her mother gasped and jerked her head towards her daughter and looked at her in disgust "image is everything Santana. You should know this by now; you've been raised this way ever since you were a niña." _

_It was true, ever since Santana could understand words her parents would tell her that she needed to be the best, she had to make sure that people were jealous of her, she had to make sure that she looked her best at all times, she had to make sure she got the best grades possible. Santana had to be their perfect little girl. _

_Santana pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled deeply "I can pick for myself who I want to date, not you and not papá" she said sharply. _

_"You can't blame us Santana; you haven't been out on a date for ages. People will start to think you're a lesbian before long and we certainly can't have that" her mother frowned and turned her nose up in the air, she was repulsed by that idea. _

_Santana froze while her mother's words lingered in the air, it felt like she forgot how to breathe,"I'm not a lesbian" her voice cracked from the lack of moisture in her mouth. _

_"I know mija, but that's what people will think if you don't have a boyfriend" her mother stated, her intense brown eyes pierced Santana's "don't tell your father this but if you go on this date I'll give you $100" her mother got off the bed and smoothed out the invisible creases in her navy powersuit. _

_Santana scoffed "you think I can be bought?" _

_"¡Dios mío! It's not like I'm telling you to have sex with the boy, just go on the date and have a good time. It would make me and your father so proud of you" her mother said and threw a $100 bill on her daughter's bed and left. _

_Santana stared at the money on her bed, all she ever wanted was to make her parents proud. She felt a little disgusted and ashamed when she put the money in her purse but it was like her mother said, it wasn't like she was paying her to have sex with the boy so it wasn't that bad. _

_Right? _

The Latina double checked herself in the mirror and smirked at her reflection, damn she looked hot even when she wasn't even trying. She was wearing an old grey dress that clung to all the right places, her almost black hair hung down in natural waves that framed her face.

"I'm having second thoughts about letting you go on this date Santana" her father told her when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Seriously?" Santana said almost too hopefully, she wanted nothing more than to not waste her time on a date that she was certain would lead to nowhere.

"Not at all mija, but couldn't you have chosen to wear something less...revealing?" her father frowned at the amount of tanned toned leg on show.

Santana shrugged "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You're one inch of clothing away from looking like you walk the streets for a living" Mr Lopez snapped.

"Just be happy I'm even going on this date Papá" Santana said bitterly.

"Santana! Don't talk to your father like that" her mother hissed.

The young Latina rolled her eyes; it was so typical of her mother to jump to her father's side, it didn't even matter what the subject was about.

"Ugh, whatever" Santana groaned.

"You need to take care of your attitude Santana, you have a pretty face but a disgusting attitude" Mrs Lopez said harshly and glared at her daughter with her cold eyes.

Santana clenched her jaw, she knew better than to answer her mother when she was in one of "those" moods.

"We better get going Santana" Jorge informed her as he walked to the front door and threw on his black blazer over his crisp white shirt.

"We?" Santana questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"He's driving you there" her mother said and folded her arms.

"Yes, I'm on my way for weekly drinks with the board manager and co and I pass Breadstix anyway. That way I can actually make sure you _do_ go on the date" the broad man lectured.

Santana glared at her parents, she was almost an adult yet her parents were giving her rides to dates, how lame. The Latina sighed heavily and turned on her heel and stormed out of the house.

She just wanted the night to be over.

* * *

They had driven in complete silence apart from the sound of Santana gently tapping her foot up and down for the past 20 minutes.

"Are you looking forward to your date?" Mr Lopez finally broke the silence.

Santana scowled "not like I had a choice was it? You're forcing me to do this."

The man knitted his eyebrows together and his grip on the wheel tightened "its for your own good mija but your mother is right, you really do need to watch your attitude, this is a date with a potential boyfriend after all so you need to be nice."

The Latina scoffed and looked out the window, she was positive that this wasn't going to be a "potential boyfriend".

* * *

Santana sat alone at a table in Breadstix, she looked down at her phone and rolled her eyes, her date was over 15 minutes late. The Latina was just about to get up and leave when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"E-excuse me are you Santana?" a male voice said.

Santana turned around and looked at the boy in disbelief. He was tall but not as tall as Finn and incredibly lanky. He had dark brown curly hair and small hazel eyes, his black jeans were too short for him so they showed a lot of his striped socks. He could _not_ be her date.

Santana nodded her head slowly and watched as the awkward boy took a seat opposite her.

"I'm Oliver, Oliver Reading" he announced and stuck his hand out across the table.

"I know my papá said" the Latina said bluntly and squirmed in her seat when she shook his warm clammy hand.

An awkward silence fell on them until the waitress arrived to take their order.

"So Santana, what do you like to do in your free time?" Oliver asked through mouthfuls of breadstick. The Latina was revolted by the boy; every time he spoke you could see the food in his mouth.

Santana groaned internally, this is why she hated dates, they were all full of small talk that nobody really cared about "I like to dance, act and I especially like to sing. I also liked cheerleading but I'm not a cheerleader anymore."

"Hot" Oliver winked which made Santana cringe.

"What about you?" she asked, as if she even cared.

"I like to play computer games, baseball and compete in triathlons" the lanky teenager shrugged.

"Wow, you're such a catch" the Latina rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Oliver licked his chapped lips and stared at her chest; the dress she was wearing was low-cut and accentuated her assets effortlessly. "Look, I can tell you don't really wanna be here so how about we head back to my place and get to the good part?" he smirked and rubbed his foot down Santana's bare leg under the table which caused the Latina to jerk her legs away.

"One - my face is up here not down there so stop looking at my boobs you fucking pervert" she hissed causing Oliver's eyes to snap up and his face turned a beetroot shade. "Two – chew with your mouth closed, its disgusting and nobody wants to see mashed up food swirling around in your mouth. Three - you can't even _imagine_ how much I wish I was somewhere else right now so how about you stop talking completely before I take these breadsticks and shove them so far down your throat you'll be crapping out breadsticks for weeks" the Latina growled lowly at the boy.

Oliver gulped audibly and shrank back into his seat with wide eyes.

"Here's your meals, one fettuccine alfredo and one beef ravioli" the short waitress appeared with the plates of steaming pasta in her hands.

"Thanks but can we get them boxed up to take out and can we have the check?" the brunette asked.

"Of course" smiled the waitress.

"Santana, I'm sorry I-.." Oliver mumbled.

"Did I _say_ you could talk? Did you think I was not being serious when I said I would shove the breadsticks down your throat if you spoke again?" Santana spat dangerously at the boy.

Oliver shook his head, he was terrified of the Latinas threatening glare.

"Here you go, the meals and check" the waitress reappeared and placed the objects down on their table.

"You're paying" she said smugly and got up from table.

Santana picked up her boxed meal and her handbag and walked out of the restaurant, leaving a very flustered and sexually frustrated boy behind.

* * *

_"..let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway"_

A huge grin spread across Rachel's face when she hit the high note near the end. She curtsied happily and beamed maniacally at the rest of the students as she absorbed the applause and cheers.

"That was amazing Rachel!" Brittany exclaimed and patted the small girls back when she returned to her seat.

"Thank you Brittany although I have to agree with you, the song showed off my vocal range perfectly" boasted Rachel.

"Always so modest, I can so see you on Broadway singing that though" Quinn complimented.

"Oh please, the only part she could get in Frozen is one of the trolls" Santana teased with a playful smirk which earned her a nudge in the ribcage from Brittany "fine, I guess you were _okay_ Hobbit."

"I'm going to take that as Santana speak for exceptional" the tiny diva grinned.

"That was fantastic as usual Rachel although I would like to hear something that's not from a musical" Mr Schue congratulated "okay who wants to perform next?" he asked the rest of the club.

Tinas arm shot in the air.

"Actually Mr Schue, I have something I want to perform" announced Sam.

"Great! Well take it away Sam" Mr Schue encouraged. Tina deflated in to her chair and sulked.

"What's he taking away?" a confused Brittany whispered to Santana, the Latinas breath hitched when she felt the blondes' warm minty breath tickle her ear.

"He's not taking anything away Brittany, he's performing" Santana whispered back, she noticed the blondes breathing hitch too when she leaned in closer to her ear.

"Oh" Brittany chuckled.

"Like everything else I do, this is for my girlfriend Quinn. Happy two month anniversary" he said and picked up a guitar.

"Wow two months, that's like a record in Glee club especially for you Sam" Santana mocked.

Sam ignored the Latinas outburst and started to play a few chords on the guitar.

_"Baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know:_  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super fucking cute_  
_And I can't stand it"_

Santana looked at Quinn whose cheeks had turned bright pink and begin to slightly sway to the song.

_"I've been searching for_  
_A girl that's just like you_  
_Cause I know_  
_That your heart is true"_

The Latina could hear Brittany singing along next to her quietly, she had never heard Brittany sing before but she was actually really good. Santana couldn't help but smile at the blondes little dance moves, even when she was sat down she couldn't keep still.

_"Baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know:_  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super duper cute_  
_And I can't stand it"_

Sam walked over to Quinn and gestured for her to join him but she giggled shyly and looked away. He started to circle around the embarrassed girl and continued to sing.

_"Let's sell all our shit,  
And run away  
To sail the ocean blue  
Then you'll know,  
That my heart is true"_

Quinn gave in to her blonde boyfriend and jumped out of her seat and swayed by Sam and joined in with the chorus.

"_Baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know:_  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super duper cute_  
_And I can't stand it"_

The brunette looked over at Brittany and saw that she had her arms wrapped around Arties neck and her head rested on his shoulder while they swayed to the song together. Santana felt a pang of rage run through her body when Artie pressed a kiss on the girl's's cheek.

"Excellent work Sam" Mr Schue clapped. The brunette had been so caught up in Artie and Brittany that she didn't even notice that the song had finished.

"Who knew Trouty Mouth and Virgin Mary could be so _disgustingly soppy_?" Santana mocked.

"Santana" Quinn warned.

"Don't be mean Santana" Brittany murmured gently and that was all it took for the rage and anger inside the Latina to fizz away.

"Great lesson today guys, I hope you're all preparing yourself for Regionals!" Mr Schuester dismissed the club.

* * *

"I still can't believe your mom _paid_ you to go on a date with somebody" Quinn laughed and sank into the Latinas black beanbag.

"He was a total creep Q, he kept staring at my boobs and molesting my leg" Santana shuddered at the memory and adjusted her position on her bed to get more comfortable "but on the bright side I got free food from Breadstix!"

The taller blonde chuckled "you're obsessed with that dumb restaurant Santana."

"I'm just going to pretend you did not just insult _heaven_" the Latina spoke "so you and Sam huh? Two months already, wow that's gone so fast."

"Tell me about it" Quinn mumbled quietly.

"And you thought i didn't know what I was doing when I suggested that you should duet together for Regionals" Santana said mock hurt. The Latina giggled to herself but noticed that Quinn was deep in thought. "What's up Q?"

"Can I tell you something?" Quinn asked, her face had become completely blank.

"Obviously" Santana gave a small but genuine smile and held back the sarcastic remarks; she knew by her friends tone and face that she was serious. "Is it about Sam singing to you in Glee club last week?"

The taller blonde nodded and looked up at the Latina with puppy dog eyes "that was such a sweet thing to do and I feel like I should have felt something but I didn't and he keeps saying he loves me but I don't think I feel the same way Santana."

"Do you say it back?" Santana asked. The whole concept of falling in love and the L word in general scared the Latina. Quinn shook her head.

"Okay well" Santana exhaled, she was terrible in situations like this "do you still like him?"

"Yeah, I mean he's cute and has an amazing body but I don't know, I just feel like something's missing" the blonde put her head in her hands.

"Well he's definitely not missing his lips. Oh God it's not his dick is it?" Santana said horrified.

"Santana! No I can assure you he is not missing penis" Quinn chuckled, her eyes darkened slightly and her lips grew into a smirk.

"What do-.. oh my g-.." Santana shrieked and Quinn's cheeks grew pink "ew I do not need the mental image."

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes,_  
_No matter how hard I try, I can't escape that gaze tonight_

"Who's that?" Quinn asked. Santana took her phone out of her jeans pocket and smiled when she saw who the text came from even though she already knew who it was from the ringtone "it's Brittany."

"Oh" Quinn said with an eyebrow raised and a smug expression on her face "nice ringtone."

"Whatever Church Girl" the Latina rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone, she was about to open the message when her phone went off again.

_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_  
_But I tell myself I can handle it_

"Seriously Santana, _that's_ my ringtone?" Quinns eyebrows had reached her hairline.

"It was either that or _once a whore you're nothing more I'm sorry that'll never change_" Santana shrugged.

"How come Brittany's ringtone is about "electric eyes" and mines about me being a bitch?" the blonde narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Santana ignored the question and read Brittany's text.

_ From Brittany[3.31pm]; hey Santana(: do u wanna go to the mall?_

"She wants to know if I wanna go to the mall with her" Santana said softly.

"Ooh say yes. I could do with a new dress" Quinn clapped her hands together.

"Who said you're coming?" Santana challenged the blonde and she could feel Quinn glare at her "fine i'll text her and say you're coming too."

_To Brittany[3.35pm]; sure! is it okay if Quinn comes too? She's hanging out at my house_

_From Brittany[3.36pm]; of course(: i'll ask Rachel too_

"She's inviting the hobbit as well. I hope you're happy Fabray" Santana rolled her eyes once more.

Quinn laughed "speaking of Rachel, what's her ringtone?"

Santanas lip curled up into a smirk "oh you don't even want to know."

* * *

"Remind me to never go shopping with Hobbit and Church Girl again" Santana said as she wriggled out of her leather jacket and sat indian style on Brittany's bed. Ever since the Latina suggested that she and Brittany start again around a month ago, the pair had grown quite close and hung out regularly as well as Santana's tutoring sessions with the blonde.

"It wasn't that bad Santana" chuckled the blonde and opened her closet.

"Quinn made us queue for hours just to sample free bacon bites and my eyes are still burning from the dress, well if you can call it a dress that Rachel tried on" Santana complained, she was still recovering from the image.

"It wasn't _hours_ Santana but yeah you're right about the dress though, my eyes are still burning" the blonde laughed as she was going through her clothes in her closet. "Which one do you think is better?" she turned around and held up a white dress that looked incredibly short in the left hand and a yellow flowing dress that was a bit longer in her right hand.

Santana frowned a little "for what?"

"For my date with Artie tonight" the blonde reminded her.

"Oh, yeah" Santana mumbled. That's the reason why she was at Brittany's house, the blonde had asked her, Rachel and Quinn if they wanted to come back to her place and help her get ready for her date. Rachel already had plans with Finn and Quinn had her weekly family dinner with the rest of the Fabrays so it ended up just being Santana, not that she minded.

"The white one definitely, it's shorter so it'll show your legs off better" Santana pointed towards the outfit in question and mentally scolded herself for having no filter.

"Thanks, um I'll be back in a minute" the tips of Brittany's ears had turned pink from Santana's comment and left to get changed.

Santana noticed that Brittany had already taped up the strip of photos that the four girls had done in a photobooth while they were at the mall earlier that day, Santana replayed the moment back in her head and smiled.

_"Santana! Your extensions are all over my face." _

_"This ain't no weave Fabitch" _

_"Someone's hand is on my boob!" _

_"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Rachel" _

_"I accept your apology" _

_"This reminds me of the time I got hover-crafted up to space"_

_ "Being cramped in a tiny environment doesn't help my vocal chords!" _

_"Yeah, well, being cramped in a tiny environment with you doesn't help my rage hobbit" _

_"Stop the violence"_

_ "Can whoever has their hand on my ass please remove it!?" _

_"I'm sorry Quinn but consider it payback for groping my breast but after we're done, can you tell me how I can get my behind round like that?" _

_"Yeah Quinn, how do you get your butt to look like that?"_

_"If we don't get this photo done within the next three minutes I am so gonna all go Lima Heights" _

_"Say unicorns!" _

The first photo was blurry from the girls trying to all fit in the photobooth, the second one was a derp one, the third photo was a nice photo of the four of them smiling and the very last photo was a close up of Rachel because she hogged every camera she possibly could.

Santana jumped when she heard Brittany close her door and her jaw dropped slightly when she saw the blonde.

"I was definitely right about the dress" Santana whispered thickly as her dark eyes skimmed over Brittany. The white dress was skin tight and stopped mid thigh so it showed a criminal amount of those smooth toned legs, she hadn't done anything to her hair so it still had the tousled beachy look which was Santana favourite hairstyle on Brittany.

"Can you do my makeup Santana?" the blonde asked shyly and held out a blue polka dot make up bag. "Yeah" Santana smiled genuinely and patted the space on the bed next to her.

The Latina stood up and rummaged through the blondes make up bag until she found what she needed. "I won't bother with concealer and foundation since you already have spotless skin so that'll only agitate it. I'll start with your eyes first. Close them" Santana told her.

Brittany closed her eyes and felt the Latinas fingers tilt her chin up a little. This was the first time Santana had been taller than the blonde and at this angle she could see all the way down Brittany's dress. The brunette couldn't allow herself to look at Brittany like that, they were friends now and friends didn't check each other out and look down each other's dresses to take a sneaky glance at their boobs no matter how perfect they were.

"I'm going to give you a natural eye and a bold lip okay?" the Latina finally found her voice.

"Yes Sir" Brittany mumbled, her eyes still shut. "Can I ask you a question?"

Santana nodded but then realised the blonde had her eyes shut "sure."

"How did you and Quinn become friends with Rachel and the rest of the Glee club?" the blonde questioned.

"I assume you've heard of Sue right? Coach Sylvester, she coaches the Cheerios" Santana said as she blended the eyeshadow together.

"Yeah, she seems a little crazy" Brittany chuckled.

Santana laughed "just a bit. Quinn and I used to be Cheerios too, co-captains actually but at the start of sophomore year she ordered me and Quinn to spy on the Glee club and try and get them to shut down. She had this weird obsessive vendetta against Mr Schue and the club, she still does."

Brittany crinkled her eyebrow in confusion "why? Glee club is fun."

"I know but she's insane. Anyway more or less everybody in Glee club refused to work with us to start with but I can't really blame them since Quinn and I had slushied them all at least once and was generally horrible to them all_ especially_ Rachel. Quinn and I did what Coach wanted for about half the year and attempted to get them shut down but obviously it didn't work."

Santana paused for a moment and reached down for the eyeliner.

"Quinn and I realised that we actually liked being in Glee club even though it was full of losers. It was the best part of my day actually and still is but if you tell anyone that I'm just going to deny it." Brittany let out a little chuckle at Santana's confession and let the Latina continue.

"So when Cheerleading Nationals and Glee club Nationals were on the same day, we had to choose. We chose Glee obviously much to the disappointment of my parents and the rest is history" the Latina held the blondes head still and made sure the eyeliner wings were equal.

"Do your parents not approve of Glee club?" the blonde wondered.

"No, they think it's a waste of time. My mamá especially, she's never forgiven me for quitting Cheerios" Santana explained with a hint of sadness in her voice and looked down at the range of lipsticks.

"I'm sure she'll get over it" Brittany opened her eyes and gave the tanned hand a squeeze. Santana's eyes fluttered back up to the blondes soft ocean ones, God they were so blue.

"Doubt it" Santana shrugged "I'm going to do your lips now okay?"

Brittany closed her eyes again and felt Santana lower herself until she was the same height as the blonde who was sat on the bed, she gently steadied her jaw with her fingers, Santana was so close to her that she was able to smell the coconut shampoo and vanilla lotion coming off the tanned girl.

The Latina slowly ran her thumb over Brittany's bottom lip, they were already so pink and soft. She subconsciously ran her tongue over her own bottom lip. Santana was so close to Brittany that she could feel the hot breath on her face. She had no idea that Brittany had opened her eyes as soon as she felt a thumb on her lip and was watching everything she was doing.

With every movement Santana made, it left a slight tingling sensation behind. She looked at the Latinas eyes that were fixated on her lips; she could swear that they were darker than usual. Brittany closed her eyes again and continued to let the brunette caress her lips, she remembered what else those fingers could do and suddenly became very warm. The blonde instantly felt guilty, this was all so wrong. She shouldn't be enjoying it so much and this simple movement_ definitely_ shouldn't be having such an effect on her.

It wasn't until Santana heard Brittany let out an almost inaudible moan that she realised what she had been doing. The Latina immediately withdrew her hand and was so grateful that Brittany had her eyes shut; she didn't think that she would be able to handle looking into those catlike eyes right now.

Santana shook her head, she had to get rid of these thoughts. She carefully put the red lipstick and the clear lip-gloss over Brittany's lips and dusted a light pink blush over her cheeks.

"Wow" Santana breathed.

"What?" Brittany opened her eyes and was immediately met with a pair of darkened mocha eyes.

"You look perfect" the Latina admired; her voice was almost an octave lower. Brittany got off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror; she was taken back when she saw her reflection, she looked amazing.

"How should I do my hair?" Brittany questioned and ran her hands through her locks.

"Keep it like it is, I like it best when it's wavy" Santana blushed.

"Thank you so much Santana, my make-up looks amazing!" the blonde gushed and brought Santana in for a hug.

The hug caught Santana by surprise but she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, her soft blonde hair acted as cushion. It amazed Santana every time how well she and Brittany fitted when they hugged. Santana normally wasn't a fan of hugs but for some reason she felt like she could hug her blonde friend all day.

It never failed to shock Brittany how well she and Santana merged together during their hugs. Santana was just the right height to rest her head on the blondes shoulder and Brittany could easily wrap her arms around the Latinas neck without awkwardly bending down a little because she was taller than her and it seemed like second nature for Santana to tighten her arms around the blondes slim waist.

Santana broke the hug much to Brittany's disappointment "don't wanna get your dress creased for your date" Santana murmured, a small amount of bitterness was detectable in her voice.

Brittany shook her head "i need to check my bag and make sure I have everything."

Santana watched as the blonde picked up her bag of her bedside table and went through the contents "phone, purse, lip gloss, mascara, tissues, sunglasses, condoms, everything's here" the blonde mumbled to herself.

"Why do you need condoms for?" Santana asked narrowing her eyes.

"Um, for the reason most people use them, to prevent pregnancies and STIs" the blonde answered literally.

Santana's jaw dropped and she unintentionally raised her voice "you're already sleeping with Artie?!"

Brittany was a little thrown off by Santana's tone of voice "that's really none of your business Santana and even if I am, it's okay because he's my boyfriend."

"I'll be surprised if he can even function down there" Santana scowled, she knew it was a low blow but she hated the thought of Artie having sex with Brittany, he wasn't good enough for a girl like her.

The blonde clenched her jaw "Santana that's horrible. You can't talk about Artie like that, I'm his girlfriend and if you must know he can function _just fine_ down there!"

The Latina was sure she was going to throw up, she could actually feel the bile bubble in her stomach, the thought of Artie's sweaty, grabbing, desperate hands all over the blondes' perfect body revolted her.

Brittany was alarmed by how pale Santana had turned "Santana, are you okay?"

"No, i feel sick" Santana mumbled.

"Do you wanna sit down? We can go downstairs and watch the rest of Orphan Black until you feel better if you want?" Brittany offered and put her arm around the small Latina.

Santana shook Brittany's arm off her shoulder "no, I just need to go home. Bye Brittany."

Brittany pouted when Santana shook her off and looked up to meet the Latinas hard, cold eyes, she didn't like it "bye Santana" she said timidly.

The brunette put her leather jacket back on and walked out of Brittany's room.

* * *

Santana sat in the Lima Bean and stared at her cup of cold coffee. She couldn't get the thought of Brittany and Artie out of her mind; it sickened her to her very core. Brittany was right when she said it's okay because she and Artie were dating but that didn't make the Latina feel less repulsed, she couldn't understand _why_ she felt like this. She never felt this amount of rage and repulsion when any of her other friends were going out on dates or had sex.

_If you wanna me, I won't say no_  
_T-t-touchin' on my, while I'm touchin' on your_

Santana jumped in the hard wooden seat and a couple of people began to stare disapprovingly in her direction for the ringtone. The Latina glared at them and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She made a mental note to destroy Puck for letting him persuade her to have that dumb song as his ringtone when they were drunk, "that way every time you hear it you know that I'm always willing to hook up with you."

Santana snorted at the memory and unlocked her phone.

_From Puck [8.47pm];pot, xbox, sex. My place. Up 4 it?_

The Latina let out a chuckle, the boy never could take a hint.

_To Puck [8.48pm]; pot and xbox yes. sex, in your dreams. i'll be there in 10 minutes_

* * *

An hour and half later Santana was sat in Pucks bedroom. She rested against a wall and smoked a joint while she watched Puck get killed over and over again on Call Of Duty. Santana wasn't really that into drugs but she did enjoy the occasional joint once in a blue moon, mostly when she was hanging out with Puck though. She felt less stressed out about what was going on her life and but a certain blonde was still on her mind.

"Face it dude. You fucking suck" Santana exhaled and passed the joint over to Puck.

"No, I _own_ this game Lopez. It's the pot, it's making my reflexes shit" he protested.

"Ha whatever Puck" Santana snorted.

"You know I'm still waiting for the day when you finally cave in and take a ride on the puckasaurus" he inhaled and pointed to his crotch.

"Never gonna happen" Santana said smugly and rolled a fresh joint for herself.

"Why? Cooooooooooome on Looooooooooooopez you know you want on this!" he whined and started to thrust the air.

She turned to face him and blew out perfect Os "reason one, you're Quinns ex. Reason two, I've known you for as long as I've known Quinn so that's weird enough. Reason three, your hair is ridiculous, it resembles a badger with rabies. Reason five I'll probably catch something and reason six, just no."

"Suit yourself Santana, you're just missing out" he pouted ridiculously.

"Oh how will i live with myself?" Santana rolled her eyes playfully and took another drag.

Puck was about to answer her back when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, his face lit up when he read the text "come on Santana, we're going to a party where girls will actually fight to get up on all this." He stole the Latinas joint from her mouth and led her out the door.

Maybe a party and meaningless sex was just what Santana needed to get a certain blonde dancer completely out of her mind.

* * *

"So...fucking hot" the redhead husked as she dragged her pierced tongue across Santana's collarbone.

Santana was led on her back on the bathroom floor, she was too stoned and drunk to care about the fact that it was uncomfortable and she would be in agony in the morning. The Latina moaned in response when the redhead began to straddle her. She could feel the redhead's own wetness seep through her underwear and onto her bronze thigh. Santana quickly unhooked the other girl's bra and started to suck and swirl her tongue around the redheads' nipples.

The girl threw her head back and trailed her hand down Santanas abs and dipped into her underwear. She teasingly did one quick swipe of the brunettes' slick centre which caused Santana to groan.

"You're..so wet" the redhead rasped.

"Just..fuck..me" Santana panted, she wasn't in the mood to be teased. She wanted and _needed_ to be touched right now. The last time she had sex was at the party where she had met Brittany and that was a couple of months ago and the Latina hadn't been by anyone apart from her hand since then so she was extra sensitive.

The redhead heard the Latinas orders and thrusted two fingers into the smaller girl without warning. Santana moaned and rocked her body into them.

"F-faster!" Santana demanded.

The redhead picked up the pace and the familiar knot in Santana's stomach become tighter.

The Latina needed more friction so she picked up her hips and began to grind into the hand and bit and sucked the redheads neck. Santana was able to smell the unpleasant smell of alcohol mixed with pot and cigarettes on the girls hot, sticky breath.

The redhead added a thumb and began to roughly massage the Latinas clit, all it took was a few hard swipes and Santana could feel all the weeks of sexual frustration that had built up in her because of Brittany finally becoming undone. Santana's back arched and her body shook as she felt a wave of pleasure ride out of her.

"Oh..my god..Brittany!" Santana gasped.

The redhead stopped at once "who the fuck is _Brittany_?!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	7. Don't You Worry

_Song for this chapter is We Are The In Crowd/Don't You Worry [i feel like it sums up the Unholy Trinity and Faberrittana friendship in general]_

**A/N Faberry won't be happening for a long,long time but there will be interactions leading up to it.**

**I had to split this chapter into two parts otherwise it would be way too long so this part is mainly Santana and Quinn but it is super important part of the story.**

* * *

"I said, who the fuck is Brittany?!" the redhead demanded.

"What are you talking about?" slurred the Latina; she started to suck the redhead's collarbone which only annoyed the girl more.

"You screamed somebody else's name" she hissed.

"No, I didn't, I said your name" Santana muffled against the other girls chest.

"We don't even know each other's names to scream out!" the girl almost yelled.

"Who cares? But I'll have you screaming out something in a minute" she smirked and moved her hands down the girls stomach and towards her centre.

"Get your hands off me!" the redhead swatted Santana away and stood up. "Go and fuck _Brittany_, you're obviously desperate to."

Santana crinkled an eyebrow in confusion as the redheads words sank in, "why are you talking about Brittany?"

The redhead glared at Santana as if she was insane and buttoned up her shorts "are you being fucking serious right now?"

The Latina shrugged, she had been oblivious to what she had said because honestly, she only had one thing on her mind and that was to get laid.

"I just gave you a mind-blowing orgasm and you called me Brittany" the girl seethed through gritted teeth.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes "don't flatter yourself, it was hardly _mind-blowing._"

The redheads jaw dropped "fuck you!"

Santana watched as the girl slammed the door behind her and leaned against the bathtub and stared into space. She couldn't believe what had happened, she was so sure that if she had sex with a stranger then Brittany would be completely out of her mind. Santana brought her knees up and tucked her chin into her chest. She had been certain that the only reason she had all these weird feelings around the blonde was because she hadn't hooked up with anyone for a long time and when she did, then they would finally go away but they hadn't. Out of all the things and names she could have said, it had to be the blondes? _Why_ had it been her name?

"Well well well, it looks like we're going to have a bit of _extra _fun tonight babe."

Santana had been so lost with her thoughts that she hadn't even heard anybody enter the bathroom, she looked up to see who the skin crawling deep voice belonged to and saw a muscular guy that she didn't recognise with his arm wrapped tightly around a petite black haired girl.

"I've always wondered what it would be like with a girl" the tiny girl said as her eyes roamed hungrily over the Latinas body.

Santana grew uncomfortable under the couples predatory stares and remembered that she was only wearing her bra and soaked underwear. She quickly got up and retrieved her jeans, tank top and leather jacket from the other side of the bathroom.

"Don't leave, its only just getting started" the man smirked sickeningly as he pulled his shirt off.

"There's no way I'm having sex with you" Santana hissed and zipped her tight jeans up, she cringed at how uncomfortable her wet underwear was.

"You don't have to have sex with him, just with me" the black haired girl licked her lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine with just watching" he winked at the Latina.

Santana's eyes widened in disgust as they flickered between the couple "I'd rather be fingered by _Edward Scissorhands _than be touched by you two" she scowled before turning on her heel and leaving the bathroom.

* * *

A couple of hours and many, many drinks later the Latina made her way outside and leaned against the wall, she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Santana only smoked when she was nervous, stressed or very drunk. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her free hand. The brunette could feel herself coming down from her high but she was still definitely drunk. She exhaled one last time and dropped the cigarette to the ground. The brunette sighed; there was no way she could go home in this state, her parents would kill her. She dug in the back pocket of her jeans until she found her cell phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she saw the person she needed.

_"Santana! It is half two in the morning, what are you doing?!" _mumbled Quinn sleepily_._

"Quiiiiiinie" slurred Santana.

_"Are you drunk_?" the blonde growled.

_"_Pssssssht no" Santana could feel the blondes eye roll through the phone "okay so maybe a little."

_"What do you want?" _Quinn hissed.

"I need.." the Latina paused for a minute to remember what she actually rang Quinn for "I need a ride" the Latina stumbled.

_"You so owe me. Where are you too?"_

"Uh...Pucks cousins Mitchells house, y'know it?"

_"Yeah, give me half hour okay. Stay there Santana"_ Quinn said firmly.

"Bye Q" Santana hummed. After she hung up she realised that she had a text message that hadn't been opened. The Latina frowned and squinted as she tried to read the text, her stomach fluttered a little when she saw who it was off.

_From Brittany[11.23pm]; hope u r feeling better Santana, see u in school tomorrow. goodnight(:_

Santana fumbled with her touch screen phone and attempted to type out a coherent response.

_To Brittany[2.37am]; I'm k cyou :)()))_

The Latina put her phone back in her pocket and slid down the wall and passed out for a while.

* * *

"Oh man, this is too good" a girl cackled and took a picture of the drooling drunk Latina.

"What the fuck?" Santana grumbled and opened her eyes slowly. The Latina was met with the sight of Quinn towering over her with her phone in her hands.

"Nice way to talk to your knight in shining armour" Quinn smirked and held her hand out to help Santana up.

"Oh my God" the brunette groaned as she grabbed her friend's hand and got up; her head was spinning from the alcohol.

"Come on, let me help you to my car" the blonde put one arm around the Latinas hip and the other around her shoulder to support her staggering friend to her car.

"Such a good friend Quinnie" the Latina smiled sloppily into the blondes shoulder.

Quinn helped Santana into the passenger seat and buckled up her seatbelt for her before driving away from the house.

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing at Pucks cousins' house?" Quinn asked.

"I was hanging out with Puck" Santana recalled the memory in her head "yeah that's right, and then he..he got a text saying there was a...a party and then" the Latina paused to remember what happened "and then he drove us here."

"Where you got drunk and high?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I did not get high" Santana protested even though she couldn't sound and look guiltier.

Quinn scoffed "Santana, your eyes are still red and glazed over and I can _smell _it on you!"

"Sssh inside voice Q" Santana winced at the volume of the blondes voice "and anyway it was only a bit of pot at Pucks anyway" she mumbled and looked out the window.

"Should have known Puck had something to do with this. I don't think I've ever seen you in such a state Santana-.." the taller blonde began to lecture.

"Quinn"

"You look worse than the time we were thirteen and raided my dad's liqueur cabinet and found bottles of tequila that had been in there for years-.."

"Quinn"

"Not to mention we have school in about six hours. You're going to be screwed for Glee club because we're meant to be rehearsing for Regionals and-..."

"QUINN!" Santana screamed but instantly regretted it when her head felt like it was going to explode at any minute.

The blonde jumped at the sudden noise and turned her head to face the Latina "what?"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Santana clutched her stomach.

Quinn's eyes widened comically and she quickly pulled over so Santana could open the car door and throw up. The blonde unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to her friend and held her long dark hair back so it wouldn't get covered in sick.

"There you go Santana" Quinn whispered and patted the brunettes back gently until Santana was finished.

"I'm never drinking again" moaned the Latina weakly and wiped the sleeve of her leather jacket over her mouth.

"You say that every week" Quinn chuckled lightly and started the car back up.

"This time, I actually mean it" huffed Santana.

The pair continued the rest of the ride to Quinn's house in silence until Quinn could hear Santana sobbing in the passenger seat.

"What's wrong Santana?" questioned Quinn.

"It's..just..so...sad" the Latina wept and wiped her eyes.

"What is?"

"Strawberries" Santana hiccupped.

"What's so sad about strawberries?" Quinn asked amused, over the years she had become accustomed to her friends drunken emotional breakdowns.

"The leaf and s-stem on a strawberry are the strawberries hat which is what k-keeps them warm but e-everybody" Santana paused for a moment as a fresh bunch of tears sprung from her eyes "just cuts them off, leaving the strawberries hatless and alone and cold!"

Quinn pressed her lips tightly together to prevent laughter coming out; she had heard Santana spout hysterical nonsense when she was drunk before but never about a fruit losing their "hat". She made a mental note to mention it to the brunette when she was sober.

"Whoever does that should be arrested!" she said mock horror. "The _maniacs_" Quinn smirked and parked into the Fabrays driveway.

"I know! Sick bastards" Santana sniffed sadly.

"Come on, we're here. I'll help you" Quinn unbuckled herself and helped Santana out of the car and up the steps to the Fabray house.

"Be quiet okay? Because if my parents find out I sneaked out they will kill me" the blonde warned before they entered the house.

Santana followed the taller blonde upstairs and into Quinn's room where she collapsed on the bed.

"No. No way are you sleeping in my bed wearing those sicky, alcohol stained, pot smelling clothes" she shook her head in disapproval and walked to her wardrobe and got out a pair of grey sweatpants that were identical to what she was wearing and a pink tank top.

"I don't care" moaned the Latina into a pillow.

"Well I do. Change" she demanded and threw the clothes next to Santana. "I'll go downstairs and get you some water and painkillers for your head okay?"

Santana nodded timidly even though Quinn had already left and she changed into the clothes that she had given her. The Latina walked over to the blonde's full length mirror and looked at her reflection, she looked like death. Her hair had become messy and knotty, her makeup had smudged and her face was pale. Santana made her way over to Quinn's bed and was about to fall asleep when she heard Quinn return.

"Here you go, take some now. It'll help you in the morning because you are going to feel like shit as well as look it" she handed the Latina a bottle of water and some painkillers when she got in her bed.

"Thanks" Santana muttered and swallowed the pills.

Quinn smiled at her friend and closed her eyes; she was on the brink of sleep when she heard muffled cries coming from the other side of the bed. The blonde sighed and rolled over to face the brunette, she was way too tired to deal with another drunken meltdown about something ridiculous.

"Santana, come on we have school in a few hours" she snapped. Quinn listened for a few minutes and noticed that the sobs were only becoming harder and longer, she realised that this wasn't a _normal_ drunk Santana cry.

"What's wrong now?" she asked and gently prodded the Latinas ribs.

Santana inhaled deeply and closed her eyes even though she couldn't see Quinn properly in the dark and whispered timidly "Quinn, I-I think, I _know._.. Q, I'm gay."

Quinn paused for a moment as she absorbed the Latinas words; she wiped her best friends' tears away and hushed "its okay Santana, its okay."

Santana wasn't sure she heard her friend properly "what?" She asked between sobs.

"I said its okay. You're going to be okay" Quinn repeated and tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Santana breathed.

Quinn knew that Santana was still drunk and probably still had drugs in her system and wouldn't remember much in the morning but she had to do her part for now.

"Really" Quinn gave a small smile and gently squeezed the brunettes hand before Santana rolled back over. The blonde listened to her friends crying stop and her breathing returned back to normal as she drifted off to sleep.

For the first time in years Santana fell asleep comfortable and peaceful with herself.

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning with a horrendous headache. She opened her eyes slowly as the sudden sunlight peaking in from the window made her want to throw up. The Latina instantly panicked when she realised she wasn't in her own room but then relaxed when she remembered that Quinn picked her up from the party and brought her back to her house. Santana made a mental note to destroy Puck the next time she sees him for taking her to that damn party.

The Latina noticed a water bottle and a box of painkillers on the bedside table and silently thanked Quinn for leaving them there. After she took them, she got out of bed and realised that she wasn't in her own clothes but she couldn't remember changing into them.

Santana felt her mouth water when the smell of bacon and eggs invaded her senses when she walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Quinn who had already changed into a red blouse and a loose black skirt. "Quinn, you absolute _rockstar_" Santana grinned hungrily at the plate of steaming food.

"Get that down you. You look like you need it" Quinn smiled and sat down opposite the Latina.

"Fuck, that's _so_ good" Santana moaned and shovelled in another massive forkful. "Where are your parents?" she asked when she realized that Mr and Mrs Fabray weren't anywhere in sight.

"Work, they both leave super early on Mondays" Quinn said after she sipped her coffee.

"Shit its Monday, we have school" Santana whined.

"There's no point going now Santana" shrugged the blonde "it's already 11."

"Well would you look at that, Church Girl is suggesting to skip school" the Latina smirked playfully.

Quinn rolled her eyes and stole a piece of the Latinas bacon "go and have a shower Santana, you smell like Pucks mohawk" her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Santana swallowed the last of her food "I don't have any other clothes to change into other than the clothes I wore last night."

"You can borrow some more of mine if you like?" Quinn offered and got up to wash the dishes.

"Thanks, but I am _not_ wearing one of your virgin dresses" the Latina half joked.

Quinn hit Santana lightly over the head with a dish cloth "I think I have something. After that we can just watch a movie f you want since you probably don't want to do much with a hangover."

"Sure" the brunette nodded.

"What about But I'm A Cheerleader or Blue Is The Warmest Colour?"

Santana widened her eyes and stammered "Quinn, they're both l-lesbian movies."

"Oh are they?" Quinn said almost too innocently "I just remember seeing them in the "previously watched" section last time we used your Netflix" Santana could swear she saw a triumphant smirk flash on the blondes face.

"Riiiight" Santana narrowed her eyes suspiciously "I'm going to go shower now" the Latina dismissed herself from the table and made her way to the bathroom. She made a mental note to never let Quinn see her Netflix history again or internet history for that matter.

* * *

"You have to be fucking kidding me" Santana mumbled in disgust as she held up what the blonde had laid out for her. An argyle skirt and a white shirt, she was pretty sure that the awful skirt belonged to Rachel so why Quinn had it confused her. She blow-dried her hair and applied some of Quinn's makeup and got dressed in the horrible outfit which made her feel a little less hungover.

"Why the hell have you given me Rachel's skirt for?" she demanded when she saw Quinn in the living room.

Quinn burst out laughing when she saw the smaller girl "you're like the same height as her so I thought it would fit you."

Santana clenched her jaw "I'm at least two inches taller than the Hobbit _actually_. Why do you even have it?"

"Rachel and I have a bet to see who could get you into argyle first. Oh that reminds me" Quinn took her phone out of her pocket "smile" and took a photo of the disgusted brunette.

"Oh you're so fucking dead Fabray" Santana warned and lunged for the phone. "You do anything with that photo and I swear to God!"

Quinn smirked and held her phone in the air because she knew Santana wasn't tall enough to reach, "I chose 21 Jump Street because Channing Tatum is in it."

"I don't see why you're so obsessed with him, he looks like one of the Thumb-Thumbs from Spy Kids" Santana scowled and sat Indian style on the sofa.

Quinn put her hand over her heart and clutched her chest as if she was in pain "I can't believe, you just said that."

"Well he does!" Santana protested.

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully "be quiet, it's already starting!"

* * *

The film was halfway through when Quinn next spoke "so do you remember anything about last night?"

Santana scrunched up her nose "not really. I remember the party, calling you and then almost vomiting in your car."

"You also cried about how sad it was that strawberries had their "hats" chopped off and now they were "alone" and "cold" joked Quinn.

Santana hid her face behind her hands "oh my God, what even."

"Do you um" the blonde cleared her throat and became serious "do you remember what you told me last night just before you went to sleep?"

Santana thought for a moment and shook her head "the last thing I remember is throwing up."

Quinn let out a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy "Santana, last night you were crying but it wasn't your usual drunk crying it was a full on _Santana_ cry. Something I have seen you do only a handful of times when you're really, really upset about something. Do you remember what it was about?"

Santana racked her sore brain for memories of last night but only bits were coming back to her. She remembered Quinn got her water and pills but she couldn't remember what she apparently told her. Her eyebrows knitted together as she become frustrated with herself "pieces are coming back to me but not the whole thing."

"You told me something very private and personal about yourself last night and I told you that it was okay" Quinn studied the Latinas mocha eyes for any sign of emotion.

After a few minutes of searching her brain Santana's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in horror when she finally realised what she must have told Quinn. The brunette felt like she was going to be sick any minute which had_ nothing_ to do with alcohol or being hungover. This all had to be a mistake, there was no way that she would say something like that when she was drunk. She'd been drunk plenty of times before and never _ever_ mentioned it so why would she this time? No, there's no way she would have told her that.

_Is there?_

"I told you that I'm a...l-lesbian?" Santana whispered just loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"Yeah, and I told you last night that it's okay and I still stand by that" Quinn said solemnly.

"Why aren't you shocked Quinn? You seem so calm about it" Santana asked timidly and avoided eye contact with the blonde.

Quinn shrugged "I guess it's because I've had a feeling you were into girls since we were eight when we had that really pretty teacher called Miss Marin and you would always go shy around her and little Santana _never _got shy."

The Latinas cheeks grew pink as tears began filling her softened brown eyes. Quinn paused the film and edged closer to her friend and continued.

"And then there was that time at Cheerleading Camp when we were twelve and we played spin the bottle with the other girls and you would _always_ be the last person to pull away from the kiss" Santana let out a sad chuckle at the memory as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"There's only so many times you can you can say you're "experimenting" after being caught making out with a girl at parties before it clicks together. Also you barely go on dates even though you have boys asking you _all the time_ and some of them are _so_ attractive. In general you have just showed no interest in men unless they are celebrities. Oh! There was also that time when we were cheerleading and-.."

The Latina gave a weak smile and held her hand to signal Quinn to stop talking as another tear rolled down her face "okay Quinn I get it, you probably knew before me."

"What I'm trying to say is, I know that when we go to parties you hook up with girls and I'm totally fine with that and I understand that one day you're going to marry a beautiful caring woman who deserves somebody you and have little lady babies together" Quinn said softly and brought Santana in for a hug.

"I'm...so...scared Quinn" the Latina sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

"What are you scared of?" murmured the blonde.

"The talks, the stares, my parents" Santana cried hysterically "Oh my God, _my parents_. You know what my parents are like Q. They're going to fucking disown me or kill me and I don't know which one would be worse!"

"Look at me Santana" Quinn broke the hug and placed her hands on the weeping girls shoulders and fierce yet comforting hazel eyes drilled in to terrified brown ones "if _anybody_ in this stupid crappy town has anything negative to say about it they can just go _fuck_ themselves because they're just a bunch of ignorant assholes who don't deserve to breathe the same air as you."

"I'm glad you know even if it was on accident that I told you. It just felt like I was suffocating because it was getting too much and-.." Santana whimpered as she lost her train of thought.

Quinn brought Santana in for a another hug and stroked the back of her head "me too and I um...I'm sorry for teasing you all these years and putting play on words like the other day in Glee club when Brittany suggested singing a song about loving cats and I said how you would _love _to sing about loving pussy. I didn't realise how hard this was for you and what you were going through" the blonde rambled ashamed of herself.

"Why did you do that?" Santana snivelled.

"I'm not sure" the blonde thought for a moment "I guess a part of me thought that if I kept doing it then it would kind of give you the push you needed to come out but now I see that it was such an idiotic move and that it would be prematurely outing you. I was a bitch" her cheeks turned a deep pink colour as she hung her head in shame.

"You're damn right you were but I'm just so glad you're so accepting that I'm...g-gay" she trembled into Quinn's hair.

"I'm going to accept you no matter Santana. I've known you all of my life and I'm not going to throw that away just because you happen to like the same sex and I can't believe you thought I would" Quinn sounded genuinely hurt and broke the hug. "I'm sure the rest of the Glee club will be just as accepting with it, I mean Kurt and Blaine are in a relationship and Kurt's as gay as they come and then you have Brittany whose completely open about her bisexuality. Heck, there are probably other closeted gay people in Glee just not ready to come out yet."

Santana wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand and sighed "I know but I'm just not ready to go public yet Q."

"I understand Santana" Quinn gave a reassuring smile.

"Just promise me something Quinn" the small girl looked up at her best friend with big begging brown eyes.

"Anything" Quinn answered seriously.

"Promise me that you won't tell anybody, _especially _my parents" the Latina said in a strong voice even though Quinn had never seen her look more fragile. "I'll tell my parents when I'm ready Q."

Quinn nodded and smiled "I promise."

A moment went past before Santana looked at her friend with a twinkle in her dark eyes and a mischievous smirk on her face "so you really think there are more closet gays in Glee?"

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Brittana interaction but I promise the next chapter is packed with it.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review and let me know what you think **


	8. I Like You

_Song for this chapter is Man Overboard/I Like You_

**As promised, this chapter is packed with Brittana.**

* * *

Santana sat at the breakfast bar in her kitchen with two hands wrapped around a mug of coffee; she was trying to wrap her head over what had just happened at Quinn's house. In many ways she felt much more relieved; almost as if a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders now that her best friend knew the secret that she had been so petrified to share. She took another sip of coffee and turned her phone back on after she turned it off when she got in Quinn's car.

"Jesus Christ" Santana muttered to herself when she saw how many texts Rachel had sent her throughout the day.

_From Rachel[9.23am]; Where are you? We are meant to rehearse for Regionals in Glee today!_

Santana snorted, typical Rachel Berry.

_From Rachel[10.04am]; Quinn is not in English. What have you done with her? She never misses school. _

_From Rachel[12.13pm]; Quinn just texted me and said you're absent from school because you got drunk and she's looking after you. This is highly reckless of you Santana as we are so close to Regionals and alcohol is extremely damaging to the vocal chords. _

The Latina rolled her eyes; she could practically hear the tiny girl lecture her through the text.

_From Rachel[1.32pm]; Drink herbal tea and avoid talking, it'll help purify the vocal chords from any remaining toxicants._

_From Rachel[1.34pm]; LOVE the argyle skirt on you by the way! I must say, I'm surprised you fell in to the trap so easy. I insist you keep it I have plenty more. _

"I'm going to fucking kill them both" she growled. She couldn't believe Quinn had sent Rachel that picture; she was _so_ going to get them both back. Santana was just about to text back and tell Rachel how she would rather burn everything that even resembled argyle when she heard somebody slam the front door.

"Mamá?" Santana called out cautiously.

"SANTANA DIABLA LOPEZ!" Her mother shrieked from the hall.

Santana sighed, her mother definitely wasn't happy with her "yes mamá?" she said as the smartly dressed woman entered the kitchen.

"Care to explain why I had a call from Principal Figgins this morning asking why you were absent from school?" her mother crossed her arms and glared at the small girl with a hard expression on her face.

The Latinas eyes widened, a million excuses ran through her head but none of them would satisfy her mother.

"I was helping Quinn organise competitions' to raise money for the church" Santana lied smoothly. She watched as her mother's face softened when she mentioned the other girl. The Latina smirked to herself; she knew her mother had a soft spot for the law-abiding Christian church girl.

"Oh that's fine mija, just tell me next time when you're going to be helping Quinn with the church" her mother smiled "it's nice to see you finally taking an interest in religion although I rather you put academics first."

Santana scoffed internally but flashed her mother a huge fake grin. She had _never _taken an interest in religion; she wasn't religious even though her parents had brought her up to be Christian like them.

The older woman walked over to the fridge and picked up some vegetables "you should be more like Quinn" she announced as she chopped carrots on the counter.

Santana faked a yawn; this wasn't the first time her mother had suggested for her to be like her friend "no thanks mamá."

"Why not? She's a lovely girl. Well mannered, she goes to church regularly, has a _boyfriend-_.."

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes  
No matter how hard I try I can't escape that gaze tonight,  
_

Santanas stomach fluttered when she heard the first line because she knew _exactly _who had just text her. She smiled genuinely and was about to unlock her phone to read the message when her mother swatted her hand away.

"Leave it mija" she said sternly and pulled her daughter out of the stool "come and help me make dinner. Now my friend Debra has a son and-.."

Santana scowled and ignored her mother, all she could think about was what Brittany had text her.

* * *

Dinner was excruciatingly boring for Santana, the Lopez family ate in silence as always and discussed their day when everybody had finished which seemed to go on _forever_. It was so routine that Santana just had to nod and shake her head at the right times until she was finally excused from the table.

She locked her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed; the Latina unlocked her phone and opened the text that her favourite blonde had sent her.

_From Brittany[6.31pm]; missed u today. school was boring without u):_

Santana forgot how to breathe a little when she read that the blonde had missed her, she smiled like an idiot and began to text back.

_To Brittany[8.43pm]; i was sick. i'm in tomorrow though. i missed you too _

The Latinas fingers hovered over her phone as she debated whether to keep the last sentence; Brittany had said it so she could too right? It's not like it would be weird or anything. "Fuck it" she muffled into a pillow and hit send.

_From Brittany[8.45pm]; sick or hungover?(; _

_To Brittany[8.46pm]; how did you know? did Berry tell you?_

_From Brittany[8.47pm]; nope you did when you text me "I'm k cyou :)()))" at like two in the morning but yeah Rachel also mentioned it in Glee_

_To Brittany[8.48pm]; that girl just can't keep her gigantic snozz out of anything, what did she say?_

_From Brittany[8.52pm]; just that u were immature and selfish for getting wasted when we needed to be rehearsing. she kept screaming "I SWEAR TO BARBRA" which was really confusing cos there's no Barbra in Glee :S at one point I actually thought she was going to explode she was that stressed o.o_

_To Brittany[8.53pm]; just wait till we actually get to Regionals she'll be insane oh btw i'm sorry for drunk texting you, i'm terrible for drunk texting people_

_From Brittany[8.54pm]; i'll just give her some of Tubbs pills then and don't apologise I'm the same:P once i drunk dialled Lord Tubbington and he wouldn't talk to me for a week): _

Santana laughed at the mention of Brittany's cat, she remembered the first time she saw the creature. She couldn't believe how _fat_ he was. Seriously, it looked like it was steroids'.

_To Brittany[8.56pm]; hahaha aw did you tell him that he could probably feed all the hobos in Lima;)_

_From Brittany[8.57pm]; :O Santana! u know how insecure he is about his weight!_

_To Brittany[8.59pm]; hahahah Quinn's the worst though, once she got so drunk she screamed down the phone at Puck about how weird he was in bed_

_From Brittany[9.00pm]; omg ahahaha!:D_

_To Brittany[9.01pm]; yeah she gets really angry when she's drunk_

_From Brittany[9.02pm]; what r u like when u r drunk?_

The brunette frowned a little, Brittany had already seen her drunk. Hell, the first time they met she was drunk.

_To Brittany[9.04pm]; you've seen me drunk _

"In more ways than one" she added under her breath.

_From Brittany[9.05pm]; true but that was months ago and we didn't exactly hang out a lot before lady sex went down(;_

Santana stared at the text; it was the first time either of them had mentioned what happened at the party since they decided to make a new start. The Latinas fingers hovered over the screen unsure how to reply.

_From Brittany[9.08pm]; sorry if that made u uncomfortable. i forgot we don't talk about it _

_To Brittany[9.10pm]; its cool, well i'm told i'm an "emotional" drunk and i tend to cry and get hysterical over tiny pointless things_

_From Brittany[9.11pm]; aw that so cute!(:_

Santana broke into a shy smile and her cheeks went a little red.

_To Brittany[9.13pm]; pffft Santana Lopez is not cute, i'm hot yeah but not cute and it isn't, it's embarrassing_

_From Brittany[9.15pm]; Santana Lopez is both actually(: _

Santana instantly became flustered when she read the text. Before she had a chance to reply another text came through.

_From Brittany[9.16pm]; i take my clothes off when I'm drunk off, that's embarrassing :P_

The Latina actually froze and felt her breath hitch when she read Brittanys text and her mind instantly went into the gutter.

_From Brittany[9.17pm]; sorry my phones gonna die:( goodnight Santana(:_

_To Brittany[9.18pm]; night Brittany:) _

Santana threw her phone to the side and led back on her bed, a dozen images of Brittany flashed through her head after reading the revealing text. Santana remembered those incredibly long toned legs and how flexible they were. The familiar ache didn't take long to start building up in the Latina. She remembered that night where Brittany and her had sex and how beautiful Brittany looked below her and her face when she made her way down her incredible body and traced her toned stomach with her fingers. Oh God, those _abs. _Santana closed her eyes as her own tanned hand slowly went into the waistband of her sweatpants and more images of naked Brittany entered her mind.

The Latina snapped open her eyes and quickly brought her hand back out when she realised what she was about to do. She couldn't do it; she couldn't get herself off by thinking about Brittany anymore. They were friends now and friends didn't masturbate thinking about other friends no matter how _perfect _they were. It was difficult for Santana to think about anything else but the blonde ever since they first met and everyday it felt harder and harder to stop.

Santana shook her head vigorously and tried to get the images of Brittany out of her head. She decided to take a long cold shower to make the unbearable throbbing between her legs go away, that _had_ to work right?

* * *

"Bye mamá!" Santana yelled before she closed the door behind her.

She walked down the steps that led from the door to the sidewalk and put her earphones in.

_Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
_

She smiled to herself when she recognized the chorus of one of her favourite songs was already playing and started her run.

It was a warm evening in Lima and the Latina had only been jogging for half hour until she needed a break, ever since she and Quinn had quit being on the Cheerios her fitness had lacked. Once she caught her breath she continued her run through the park. She took her earphones out and took a drink from the water fountain that was opposite the children's playground. Santana was about to put her earphones back in when she heard a familiar laugh that sent chills down her spine. She looked behind her and into the playground where she saw a tall blonde girl dressed in a white tank top and denim shorts that revealed endless toned legs. Her back was facing the Latina but she was positive she could recognize those legs and that particular shade of blonde hair anywhere.

She walked over to the playground and began to walk towards the girl.

"Hey Brittany!" she smiled as she got nearer.

"Oh hi Santana" grinned Brittany when she saw the Latina and continued pushing her little sister in the swing "what are you doing here?"

"I was out for a run but I saw you and I thought I'd say hi" Santana admitted shyly and tightened her ponytail. "Hi little one!" she waved to the three year old in the swing.

"S'ntana!" Bailey gasped comically which earned a giggle from Santana.

Brittany was completely oblivious to what was happening around her, she was too busy looking at the brunettes tanned body. She was wearing a pair of tiny red running shorts and a black sports bra which revealed the girls taut abs. Brittany knew that she had an impressive set of abs but Santana's were _completely_ something else. Her long locks were tied up in a messy ponytail and a tiny sheet of sweat covered the toned body. She ran her darkened blue eyes over the Latinas body, licked and then bit her bottom lip subconsciously.

"Um, do I have something on my face?" the Latina joked after she realized the blonde had stared at her for a good amount of time.

"Wha-..No, no you don't" Brittany stuttered as her cheeks grew pink, she internally scolded herself for making her leering so obvious. She scolded herself _again_ for leering in the first place; she shouldn't be doing that anymore. The blonde suddenly felt ashamed of herself and hoped that Santana hadn't noticed that she was obviously checking her out.

Santana smirked when she saw the tips of Brittany's ears turn red as well as her cheeks. The Latina had learned that the tips of Brittany's ears only turned red if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing which only confirmed Santana's suspicions that she was indeed checking her out.

"Out Brittn'y" the brown haired toddler demanded and raised her arms in the air.

"What's the magic word?" Brittany asked playfully with a raised eyebrow.

"Pleeeeeease" Bailey looked like butter wouldn't melt and squealed when Brittany put her down on the ground.

"Come on, let's go sit" Brittany tugged on Santana's pinky and led her to a nearby bench. Santana looked down at their linked fingers and smiled bashfully even though it had become a regular thing for the two to do in the past few weeks; it had always reminded the Latina of when they first met.

Santana cleared her throat and finally found her voice "did you just bring Bailey with you?"

Brittany shook her head "no Erica's somewhere here too" she paused and looked around for her other younger sister "oh there she is. That's her coming down the slide now."

"Oh yeah" Santana followed the girls gaze and then turned to face Brittany "do you bring your sisters here often then?"

"Sometimes" Brittany shrugged matter of factly "it's easier to bring them here when my mom's in work or out because it tires them out."

"Isn't Evan here?" Santana asked about the blondes mischievous brother.

Brittany chuckled lightly "nope you'd probably know if he was though, he would have hit on you already."

The Latina smirked playfully "he's probably charming girls as we speak."

"Oh God" Brittany laughed and hid her face behind her hands.

"Well if they get nicknames like I do from him then they're in for a _crazy _time" the Latina rolled her eyes lightheartedly.

"I still can't believe he called you "_Cinnamon Cheeks_" the last time he saw you" Brittany brought her hands down and shook her head.

"I do have a pretty awesome ass though so I can't really blame him" Santana winked at Brittany as she watched the blonde girl blush and the two erupted in a fit of giggles.

It wasn't until they noticed it get darker and the air felt cooler that the girls realised that they had talked and laughed about nothing in particular for the past couple of hours.

"I really should take my sister's home, it's getting late for them" Brittany announced after she had finished laughing.

Santana's face fell a little when she heard what Brittany had said.

Brittany was quick to see Santana's expression change, the dancer hated seeing the Latina frown or look upset "but you can come back to my place and we can order pizza if you want to?" she added shyly and looked at the brunette hopefully.

The Latina broke out in to a wide smile "sure but I need to get changed first."

Brittany roamed Santana's body once more with her piercing eyes and licked her lips "what you're wearing is fine Santana."

"But these are all sweaty" the brunette complained and pointed to her outfit.

"You can borrow some of my clothes" Brittany offered with a coy smile.

Santana looked up at the blonde and smiled softly "thanks."

"Great!" Brittany beamed "Erica! Bailey! We're going home" she called to her younger sisters.

Santana smiled as she watched the two young Pierces' listen obediently to their older sister.

"Coming?" Brittany asked the smaller girl and held out her pinky.

Santana smiled down at the pale pinky and wrapped it round her own tanned one. Just like their hugs, they fitted perfectly together.

* * *

"They're both asleep, finally" Brittany said as she walked back into her bedroom. Brittany's chest swelled when she saw the Latina on her bed and dressed in the blondes' clothes. She had given Santana a pair of black shorts that she had outgrown and an old green t-shirt and somehow the brunette still looked incredible.

"What's that shit eating grin for?" Santana smirked playfully as she watched Brittany sit on the bed with her.

"Nothing, you just... look _reallygoodinmyclothes_" Brittany mumbled although the last bit come out as one huge word.

Santana heard the blonde and felt her cheeks burn from the compliment and decided to change the subject.

"You're so good with your sisters Brittany" Santana hummed as she chewed a slice of pizza that they had picked up on their walk home to Brittany's.

"I love kids. One day I would _love_ to have my own dance studio and teach kids to dance" Brittany said happily as she helped herself to a slice of pizza.

"That's awesome! You're going to be an _amazing_ teacher" the Latina praised honestly and squeezed Brittany's knee in encouragement.

Brittany blushed and ducked her head "what about you? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "I'll probably be a doctor or a lawyer, something like that."

The blonde detected a hint of sadness in her voice "but you don't want that?"

The Latina shrugged again "it's just what my parents expect of me."

"Your passion is _music_ though" Brittany adjusted her position on the bed until she was facing the Latina.

Santana jerked her head; she had never spoken to the blonde about it before "how did you know?"

"Because you put the same amount of passion, effort and energy when you perform in Glee Club or sing in general that I do when I dance" Brittany told her as she searched the wide dark eyes. "It's like you become an entire different person when you sing. You're so confident with who you are and what you're doing and you feel like you can take on the world and for that reason, I believe in you Santana" she added quietly and moved closer as she softly stroked the darker girls cheek.

For the first time in her life, Santana Lopez was left speechless. She had never told Brittany about her passion for music or _anybody _for that matter and yet Brittany _just got it_. She summed it up better than anybody else ever could and didn't just dismiss it for a silly dream that would never happen. She _believed_ in her which was more than anybody else had done.

Everything in Brittany was telling her to remove her hand from Santana's cheek but she just couldn't_._ Nothing had felt more right than supporting the Latina with her dreams; it felt as if she had been doing it for years. God, it felt like she had _known_ Santana for years.

Brittany eventually dropped her hand; she had to stop doing things like that and _feeling_ things like that. She had a boyfriend now. "You want the last slice of pizza or what San?" her voice came out lower than usual. She noticed that the Latina broke into a massive smile that practically reached her ears "you look like Lord Tubbington when he gets chocolate cake"

"You called me San" Santana whispered.

"Oh, you don't like it?"Brittany pouted.

"No, it's just nobody has ever called me that before" the Latina admitted shyly. Sure, she's had nicknames like Satan and Bitch etc but never a nickname as innocent as that "I guess this means I get to you call you Britt and Britt-Britt then" grinned Santana.

"Yup! Oooh what about Sanny? Can I call you _Sanny_, San?" the blonde asked happily.

The Latina scrunched her nose up "okay but don't tell anybody else. I have a rep to protect and being called "Sanny" will totally damage it" she half joked.

Brittany thought for a moment and excitedly shook the Latinas knee. "Oooh! I have a good one. Sanny-bear! Because you want the whole world to think you're a vicious and dangerous bear when deep down you're really a massive cuddly panda!"

"No, though I appreciate the analogy."

"Santana Clause?"

"Definitely not."

"Santana Banana?"

"Britt, if I say yes will you press play? I want to know what happens to the chicken!"

* * *

"You smell like me" Brittany buried her face in Santana's shoulder.

During their time of binge watching Orange Is The New Black they had somehow got in the position where they were slouching against Brittanys headboard, their bare legs were outstretched and tangled together and Brittany rested her head on the Latinas shoulder.

"You smell good Britt-Britt" Santana said absentmindedly and then cursed herself for sounding like a creep.

"Mmm, you smell better" Brittany whispered in the Latinas ear which gave the brunette tiny goosebumps when she felt the vibrations of her hot breath. "Do you believe in soulmates San?"

Santana's eyebrow creased slightly at the question "what like fate and destiny and all that shit?"

She felt Brittany nod her head.

The Latina thought for a moment "No. I believe that everybody creates their own destiny and that nothings set in stone. It's all down to the person, not the Universe. I don't believe in soulmates either, I just think a person eventually meets somebody that they love enough to settle down with. Plain and simple."

"I believe that everybody in their lifetime meets somebody else who they fit perfectly with, both physically and emotionally and to me _that's_ what makes a soulmate" Brittany told Santana.

Santana stayed silent while Brittany's words sunk in. "So if you believe in that, do you think that Artie is your soulmate?" she hated talking about _that boy _but she was genuinely curious to know.

Brittany went quiet for a few moments before answering "no, I don't think he is" she said in a tiny voice. Santana let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. She turned her head so she was facing the pouting blonde and squeezed the pale hand that was draped over her tanned thigh "don't worry Britt, your soulmate is out there somewhere."

* * *

"If I was in prison, I would like to be in there with someone like Alex Vause" Santana murmured into the blondes' citrus smelling hair.

"Really? I'd love to have an inmate like Suzanne" Brittany said.

"Crazy Eyes? She's insane Britt!"

"I don't think so. I think she's just misunderstood" Brittany said matter of factly and shook her head. Santana felt something in her chest double up in size. It was just like Brittany to see the good in everybody and never judge them which was a trait that Santana wasn't necessarily proud of doing almost automatically.

"You _know_ shit is about to go down when Vause slides her glasses up" the Latina smirked.

"So hot" Brittany whispered as she lightly traced the tanned girls' stomach and felt Santana's abs twitch through the material. "I mean that's so hot, the thing with the glasses" Brittany grew flustered as she realised what she said and decided to change the subject."There's always so much sexual tension around Vause and Chapman"

"Well they are both incredibly attractive" Santana winked in Brittany's direction.

Brittany's stomach fluttered, normally she found winking extremely lame and embarrassing but somehow the Latina made it work for her.

"True but sometimes I feel that the tension is so obvious you can _feel_ it" Brittany explained.

"Tell me about it, all the little touches and the way they act when they're alone" Santana said thoughtfully. She immediately became conscious of the delicate hand that was gently caressing her stomach and felt the weight of Brittany's head on her shoulder become slightly heavier.

Suddenly the two teenagers became very aware that they weren't just speaking about two fictional characters from a TV show anymore.

"I think they leave a mark on each other in more ways than one" Santana hushed as she watched the blondes chest rise and fall, it was oddly comforting.

Brittany turned her head towards the Latina and said softly "they always seem to have the same look in their eyes, almost a _longing _look."

Santana looked down at the blonde and ran her arm lightly over Brittany's milky one "maybe it's all _Chapman _and _Vause_ can think about?"

"But _Chapman _can't act on it because she has a fiancé" Brittany answered almost sadly.

"Her "fiancé" is an asshole though" Santana said bitterly and rolled her eyes.

"I think _Vause_ is just biased."

"I think _Vause_ is a good judge of character" the brunette retorted.

"Or maybe _Vause _is just scared?" Brittany suggested honestly with no hint of judgement in her voice.

Santana changed her position until she was sat in between Brittanys spread legs so she was directly facing the blonde and looked into those darkened crystal eyes. "Maybe she's scared because _Chapman_ has the ability to break down _Vause's_ walls without even trying and nobody has _ever_ done that before."

Brittany felt something in her stomach jump and a tiny amount of sweat began to gather at the back of her neck at the position they were in. She shook her head violently in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts that were now taking over her brain.

"_Chapman_ would tell her that it's okay, it's good to let people in" she let out; her voice had become slightly raspier.

"What if _Vause_ is scared because she's experiencing emotions and feelings that she has never gotten before, that they only happen when she's around _Chapman_?" Santana asked in almost a whisper, her dark eyes searched Brittany's.

Brittanys breath hitched when she realised that Santanas face was now only inches away from hers and stumbled out "what would _Vause_ do if _Chapman_ feels the exactly the same?"

Santana didn't hear the blonde; she was too distracted by the girls emotion filled orbs. The two stayed in complete silence for a few moments while shimmering mocha eyes mixed with crystal pools of blue. The episode had finished a long time ago but neither of them noticed or in fact cared, they were too caught up in each other.

Santana flickered her eyes over the blondes face. God, even this close and makeup less she was still _so_ beautiful. The Latina was so close to the girl that she could count the constellation of freckles that spread over the girls face and over her perfect slanted nose. Santana moved into the blonde a tiny bit more until their foreheads were only centimetres away from touching. She felt Brittanys breath hitch once more as her widened blue eyes pierced into her clouded brown ones.

The familiar smell of Santana took over Brittany's senses, all she could smell was the coconut shampoo and vanilla lotion that she had grown to adore. Brittany's eyes fluttered past the Latinas high cheekbones and down to those full pouty lips, the blonde ran her tongue slowly over her bottom lip. She knew what she was feeling was wrong because was with Artie but she just _couldn't _stop herself.

Santana moved even closer to the blonde so their foreheads were actually touching and looked down at the blondes thin pink lips, she wanted nothing more than to cover them with her own. Her hand shook slightly as she gently cupped Brittany's flushed cheek and the Latina softly ran her thumb over her cheekbone a few times while Brittany watched her with huge eyes. A rush of electricity jolted through the brunette's body with every movement she made and she wondered if Brittany felt it too. Santana leaned closer towards the blonde and lightly nudged past her nose, she was so close that she was able to feel the blondes heavy and uneven breathing. Santana closed her eyes and gently brushed the blondes quivering bottom lip before doing what she had craved to do for months.

She closed the gap.

She kissed Brittany.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	9. Kiss Me Again

_Song for this chapter is We Are The In Crowd/Kiss Me Again_

**AN - I probably won't be able to update until the end of June because I have exams coming up but this chapter is the longest one I've written so far so I hope it makes up for it.**

**Songs performed at Regionals are;  
Pierce The Veil [ft Jenna McDougall]/Hold On Till May[Acoustic]  
We Are The In Crowd/Long Live The Kids.  
Amy Winehouse/Valerie**

* * *

Santana tossed and turned in her bed, no matter how hard she tried to sleep, her body wouldn't let her. She tried everything; counting sheep, creating a story in her head and reading but nothing worked. She was wide awake and the kiss kept replaying in her head.

_Santana's mind went blank as soon as she placed her full lips on Brittany's thin ones. The Latina felt as if fireworks had been set off somewhere in her body at first contact with the blondes soft lips. Her heart thumped so hard from sheer adrenaline that the Latina was sure that it would pop out any minute. _

_The blonde hesitated for a moment but moved her lips with Santana's and within seconds they had a rhythm going. Their lips worked in perfect motion together, as if they had done it for years. _

_This kiss was different to the sloppy ones that they had shared when they were drunk months ago. This time instead of tasting alcohol, the brunette could taste Brittany's raspberry lip balm. Santana grazed Brittany's bottom lip with her tongue, silently asking for more access but Brittany pulled away when Santana tried to deepen the kiss. _

_The two sat inches away from each other and breathed unevenly from the sudden contact. The girls sat in an awkward and uncomfortable silence as each of them processed what had just happened._

_"Brittany, I'm-.." the Latinas voice cracked. Santana wished the ground would swallow her up. Fuck, what the hell had possessed her to kiss Brittany like that? The brunette knew that Brittany was in a relationship, for fuck sake._

_"I'm so sorry Britt, I-I don't know what come over me" Santana confessed and attempted to meet the blondes avoided gaze. It hurt the Latina when Brittany didn't look up from her lap or say something back._

_"I'm such a fucking idiot!" Santana closed her eyes and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand._

_Brittany was alarmed by Santanas actions and reached towards the Latina immediately and grabbed her hands to stop Santana hitting herself and hushed "don't say that."_

_Santana felt her hands go limp in Brittany's grasp and opened her eyes. She saw the flushed blonde staring back at her with big glassy eyes. She got the urge to go back in for another kiss but quickly dismissed it as that was the reason they were already in this mess. "I should go" she whispered._

_"Santana-.." Brittany sighed._

_"Bye Britt" Santana mumbled as she got off the bed. _

_She left Brittany's bedroom without looking back at the pouting girl._

* * *

It had been two weeks since the kiss and Santana had done everything she could do to avoid the blonde. She skipped History completely so she didn't have to sit on the two person table with Brittany. In Spanish, she switched seats with Rachel so she sat on a table with Finn, Mike, and Tina instead of sitting on her usual table which consisted of Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes. The only other lesson she shared with the girl was Chemistry; she moved to the front so "she could see the board easier" which meant that she wouldn't have to sit opposite Brittany and be caught in those damn eyes.

Lunch times were difficult since everybody in Glee club sat together and the Latina didn't really want to sit alone in a toilet cubicle and eat her lunch mean girl style. She missed one Glee Club meeting and almost got slaughtered by Rachel and the tiny diva made sure she didn't skip anymore by waiting after class for Santana so they could walk together.

Santana very often felt Brittany's eyes on her and when she looked up, the blonde always had the same wide eyed, pouting expression on her delicate face.

* * *

Santana heard a horn beep outside her house; she peeped through the curtains and saw Quinn waiting in her car. The Latina quickly grabbed her suitcase from the hallway and left the house without saying goodbye to her parents. It was finally time for Regionals and the Glee kids were off to the Big Apple to hopefully win and guarantee their place at Nationals.

"You do realise that we're only going to be in New York for a weekend right?" Quinn called out to the Latina as she got closer to the car.

"I need all this stuff Fabray. Necessities my friend" Santana said and put her suitcase in the trunk of the silver Volkswagen passat.

"I'm sure you need your straighteners _and_ curling wand" the blonde teased.

Santana slid in the passenger seat next to her and buckled her seatbelt "like I said, necessities and you won't be saying that when you're _begging_ to use them later."

"Whatever Lopez" Quinn smirked and started to drive.

Santana rolled her eyes when the sound of Quinn's weird indie music filled the car. "God, you listen to some boring shit Q."

"My car, my music" the blonde shrugged.

"I guess this is better than your T Swizzle obsession" the Latina smirked at the memories she had of 15 and 16 year old Quinn repeatedly playing Taylor Swift at full volume when a date didn't go well or a relationship didn't work out.

"Oh my Gosh" Quinn chuckled and her cheeks grew a little pink. "I still like her, just not to that _extent_ anymore."

"That's a shame, I guess I won't bother buying you those concert tickets for your birthday after all then" Santana said sarcastically.

"Wait, what?" Quinn turned her head to meet the brunette beside her "well I wouldn't be _opposed _to going if you-.." she trailed off when she saw that Santana had broken out into a mischievous smirk and realised that the Latina wasn't being serious. "Screw you Santana" she huffed.

"Oh and _I'm _the lesbian!" Santana cackled.

The two girls laughed and talked aimlessly for the rest of the drive until Santana noticed that something wasn't right.

"What are you doing Quinn? You've missed the turning for McKinley" the brunette looked out of the window in confusion.

"I told Brittany that I would give her a ride" the girl informed her.

Santana whipped her head round to Quinn as soon as the blondes name had fallen out of her friend's mouth.

"What?!" the Latina demanded.

"I told Brittany that I would give her a ride to McKinley" the taller girl repeated.

"Why does she need a ride anyway? Couldn't Artie give her a ride since he's her _boyfriend_" she said spitefully.

"Because she lives too far away from the school to walk there and she doesn't have a car since she only owns that motorbike of hers and she didn't want to leave it in the school parking lot overnight. Artie couldn't give her a ride because his mom's taking him and apparently there's not enough room in the car because of his wheelchair" Quinn told the grumpy Latina. "What's going on with you and her anyway? In two weeks you've gone from speaking and sitting next to her _everyday_ to doing everything possible to avoid her."

Santana felt her heartbeat pick up, there was no way she could tell Quinn that she kissed Brittany. She knew Quinn would scream and shout at her for potentially messing up a relationship and Quinn was a _genius_ slapper.

Luckily she didn't have to make up an excuse because Quinn got distracted when they entered Brittanys neighbourhood.

Quinn turned her nose up at the graffiti on the walls and the garbage in the streets "is _this_ where she lives?"

Santana felt rage build up inside her when she heard the undertone of disgust in the taller girl's voice, "yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" she challenged the blonde with a hardened expression on her face.

Quinn was startled by her friends sudden cold tone "of course not, I just thought Brittany would live somewhere.._different_" they drove past a rundown store and saw an old man with his back to the girls and his hands disappeared by his mid section. "A place where people _wouldn't_ be peeing in public" she added under her breath.

Santana dismissed the man urinating in public as if it was nothing. Santana had hung out with Brittany in the blonde's house so many times that the neighbourhood was almost like a second home to her now. She wasn't shocked by the garbage, graffiti, the homeless people, the drug addicts and the dodgy people who stood on the street corners anymore.

"Yeah well, not everybody can afford a 3 story, 6 bedroom house _with _a pool in one of the richest neighbourhoods in Ohio like you Quinn" the Latina spat.

Quinn's hands tightened on the steering wheel. She clenched her jaw and held her tongue and didn't answer the Latina back. Regionals were supposed to be a happy time and she didn't want to make the atmosphere sour.

Quinn tooted the horn twice when they arrived at Brittany's small house and stayed in a tense silence while the radio played and waited for Brittany to get in the car.

Santana's jaw dropped a little when she saw Brittany walking towards them, she was wearing black denim shorts with matching suspenders, a stripy blue baseball top and knee-high socks. She had let her hair fall naturally wavy which was the Latinas favourite look and on her back she carried a green backpack that was covered in patches of other material.

"Look, I don't know what's happened between you two but don't act like an asshole to her anymore. Regionals is the one place where we get to prove ourselves again and if you mess that up then I _will_ slap you" Quinn hissed and looked the brunette dead in the eye to prove that she wasn't bluffing.

Before Santana had chance to talk back Brittany already entered the car, "hey girls!" she said excitedly.

"Hi Brittany" greeted Quinn and began to drive.

"Hey" Santana gave a tiny smile.

Brittany grinned widely when the Latina acknowledged her. It was the first time Santana had spoken to her since the incident that happened in her room and the blonde had missed hearing the sound of Santana's voice.

"See Santana, _that_ is how you pack for a weekend away" she nodded to Brittany's well loved backpack that was on her lap in the backseat. Santana rolled her eyes and scowled at Quinn.

"I'm so excited for New York! It's going to be my first time on a plane" Brittany squealed.

Quinn raised an eyebrow "have you left Ohio before?"

"Nope" the blonde shook her head "been here all my life."

Santana heard a tiny amount of sadness in the blondes' gentle voice and sat up straight "then it that case, we _need_ to win Regionals to make your first out of state trip even _more _awesome."

She heard Brittany giggle in the back and caught her twinkling blue eyes in the rearview mirror; she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"Artie, Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Puck-.." Mr Schuester counted the students individually as he made his way through the bus.

"Mr Schue I can _assure_ you that everybody is here. I've already counted everybody three times" Rachel interrupted.

Brittany, who sat in front of the Latina with Artie turned around and said "you were right San, she is becoming insane."

"I heard that!" Rachel shrieked from the other side of the bus and woke Finn up.

"Told you Britt" Santana shrugged.

"I'm surprised you actually made it on time today Santana after you barely made it to Sectionals."

"You should have seen her Santana, she had a full blown _tantrum _last time" laughed Mercedes who sat next to the Latina.

Rachel gasped when she heard words come out of the loud girls mouth "Mercedes! What did I tell you about talking? Voice rest remember?!"

"I was like three minutes late" protested the brunette.

"Oh please, you're only on time today because _I _gave you a ride" Quinn rolled her eyes from where she sat with Sam behind Rachel and Finn.

Santana flipped Quinn off playfully.

Mr Schue stood up at the front of the bus to get the students attention "okay guys we're all here!"

"Told you" huffed Rachel just loud enough for him to hear but he ignored her.

"Whose ready for Regionals?" he asked and rubbed his hands excitedly.

The students cheered eagerly, chattered enthusiastically and to Rachel's protest to save their voices, sang loudly as they made their way to Dayton International Airport.

* * *

The airport had certainly been an _interesting_ experience for the small town teenagers to say the least.

Quinn had joked about Santana hiding razor blades in her hair at security checks which made her get frisked by one of the officers and she was sure that he frisked her for longer than necessary. Rachel had been stopped and searched at customs after she was overheard telling Brittany about the time she sent a hopeful Glee club member to a crackhouse. Puck had sneaked off and got a cup of hot coffee thrown over him after hitting on a "milf" and Brittany had got confused by the terminals and almost boarded an airplane that was flying to Japan.

"So Santana, how about we join a little _club_ I know about?" the Latina heard Puck say.

Santana groaned internally before opening her eyes, it was just her luck to be sat between Puck and Tina. It wouldn't be so bad if Tina actually came up for air after making out with Mike so they could have a conversation but instead she was stuck with Puck.

"What _club_ might this be then?" She asked even though she already had a pretty good idea of what the "club" was.

"The _mile high _club" Puck wiggled his eyebrows in a flirtatious way which just made him look constipated.

"Ha, nope" the Latina smirked, she was right about knowing what "club" Puck was talking about. Santana was actually quite fond of the boy when he wasn't trying to persuade her to hook up with him which she found highly amusing because he had no idea that she was a lesbian.

"Come on! Before Tina and Mike beat us to it" he nodded towards the young couple who was sucking face on the other side of the Latina.

"Never going to happen Puck" she fake yawned.

Puck sat back and pouted.

"Wipe that ridiculous look of your face, you look like a giant toddler who had their favourite toy ripped away from them" Santana rolled her eyes and elbowed him playfully.

"Whatever Lopez, I'm gonna see if I can steal some wine coolers off the air hostess trolley" the mohawked boy said as he got up.

"Whoa we have a badass motherfucker over here, _stealing _wine coolers!" the Latina mocked humorously.

Puck shrugged and winked at the brunette "fine, I'll just have them all to myself then."

"Wait! See if they have any margarita ones."

* * *

An airplane and another bus ride later the students of William McKinley Glee Club stood in the polished hallway of the hotel that they were staying in for the weekend.

"To make things easier, I have already made the arrangements for the rooms" Mr Schue explained which caused a lot of grumbles and moans from everybody.

"If he's put me with Berry then I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions" the Latina hissed but only loud enough for the two blondes standing next to her to hear.

"Don't worry, I'll crush some of Tubbs' pills up and slip it in her drink after" Brittany mumbled and Santana wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Kurt, Finn, Puck and Sam are in room 103 and Artie, Mike and Blaine are in room 105" the teacher gave out the keycards to the group of protesting boys.

"I can't sleep on a sofa bed again, it damages my abs."

"If any of you give me pink eye again I will _smother_ you."

"Mr Schue, can Kurt and I _please _share the same room?"

"We promise it won't be a repeat of what happened at Sectionals."

"It should have been called _sextionals _with you too."

"My eyes still burn."

"I don't plan on coming back tonight anyway, I've already spotted some insanely hot cougars giving me the eye in the bar downstairs."

"Anyway" Mr Schue said loudly over the herd of noisy boys "and opposite we have Mercedes, Tina and Brittany in room 102 and then in room 104 there are Rachel, Quinn and Santana."

Tina, Brittany and Mercedes squealed with excitement over their room arrangement whereas Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at hers.

"Like I said, don't hold me responsible for my actions against the Hobbit" the Latina warned the teacher and snatched her keycard from the curly haired man.

"Oh Santana, I _know _you wouldn't hurt me!" Rachel gushed "anymore anyway" she added.

The Latina gave the smaller girl an icy glare "don't push me."

Mr Schue coughed loudly to get everybody's attention "okay so how about I give you half hour to get settled into your rooms and then we'll meet in the restaurant downstairs and discuss what's next?"

The group of misfits agreed light-heartedly and separated off into the rooms that they had been assigned to.

As soon as Santana slid the keycard into the door she was surprised by how nice the room actually was. Previous years they had been cramped in small rooms with not enough beds and damp on the walls which Santana was sure was a health violation. However this room was painted a mint green colour, the wooden floor was polished; there were three single beds with pristine white bedding and even a TV.

"Wow, Mr Schue finally got his shit together this year" the Latina admired under her breath as she looked around the room. Santana could hear shuffling and groaning behind her, she turned around and saw Quinn helping Rachel carry a suitcase that was almost as big as the small girl into the room.

"Jesus Christ! And Quinn said _I _brought too much" Santana eyed the huge suitcase as the two lumbered Rachel's luggage across the room as well Quinn's tiny one.

Rachel unzipped her suitcase and started digging through the contents, "I _need_ all of this."

"Did you bring the rest of your Oompa Loompa friends with you or?" The Latina smirked as she jumped on her bed.

The tiny diva narrowed her eyes at Santana "actually if you must know I have only packed 3 argyle skirts, one black, one red and one navy. A green knitted jumper with a reindeers on and a-.."

"Yeah, I really don't care" Santana interrupted.

Rachel sighed dramatically, grabbed a small bag from her suitcase and strutted off to the bathroom. Santana felt Quinn's eyes on her "can I help you?"

The blonde sat next to the brunette and raised an eyebrow, "Oompa Loompa_ really_? That's just lame Santana."

The two bantered back and forth until they were interrupted by a loud bang coming from the bathroom.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out.

A moment of silence passed until Rachel answered.

"Are you okay?"

Santana snickered "hopefully she's digging a tunnel back to Lima." Quinn glared at her and gave her a light push.

"Yeah, I-I just slipped that's all" Rachel yelled.

"We so should have filmed it and put it on the internet, it would have been _hilarious_. Imagine "Midget Hobbit falls in shower", _goldmine_" Santana chuckled to herself. Quinn just shook her head and walked over to the massive window that had a clear view of Central Park, "wow" she breathed "it's so pretty here."

Santana got off the bed and joined her friend by the window, "I know."

"Come on, let's take a photo so I can put it on instagram" smiled Quinn and got her phone out of the pocket of her jeans.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "and you said _I_ was lame."

* * *

The students of the Glee Club sat in the hotels restaurant. Mr Schuester had told the young adults that they could spend the day however they wanted as long as they were back by six so they could get ready to perform at Regionals. The thirteen teenagers chattered loudly and animatedly about their plans for their day in the Big City.

"I cannot _wait _to visit Broadway, it will truly feel like home" Rachel gushed excitedly.

"I just can't believe we're in one of the fashion capitals in the world!" Kurt dreamed.

"What are your plans for today Brittany?" wondered Tina.

Brittany shrugged "Artie wants me to go with him and check out a film school he's interested in."

"Girl! You're in _New York_. You can check out film schools anywhere!" Mercedes laughed through a mouthful of baked potato.

"What do _you _want to do though?" Santana asked the blonde directly.

Brittany thought for a moment and twisted spaghetti around her fork "I don't know, I've never been here before."

"Central Park has a big Alice In Wonderland statue that you'd like, I remember you told me how much you liked the book and the film before" Santana told the blonde with a coy smile.

Brittany looked up at the brunette shyly, something inside her fluttered over the fact that Santana had remembered such a silly little thing about her. Something that Brittany couldn't even _remember _telling the Latina. "Really? That's so awesome!"

Santana smiled bigger when she saw Brittany's eyes light up "you should go see it, you'd love it."

"I think I will" the blonde said quietly. "What are you doing today San?"

Santana swallowed a piece of sushi before answering "I was meant to go shopping with Quinn but I don't really feel like being third wheel with Ken and Barbie over there" the Latina squirmed in the direction of Sam and Quinn who were sharing food further down the table.

"You can come with me if you want Santana; we can visit those old record stores that we both like?" Mercedes said eagerly "and then after, we could go to Central Park because what's a trip to New York without visiting Central Park!"

As much as Santana liked thinking she was extremely badass, there was no way she wanted to be alone on the strange streets of New York on a weekend. "Oh hell yeah" the Latina grinned.

"Do you wanna come with us Brittany? You'll get to see the statue of whatever Santana mentioned then" Mercedes offered the blonde kindly.

Santana and Brittany locked eyes for a moment; the Latina slowly felt herself get lost in those clear blue eyes, there was just something about them that the Latina just couldn't put into words.

Brittany quickly tore her eyes away from Santana and looked at Mercedes "I can't, I already told you that I promised Artie that I'd visit a school with him."

Santana quickly noticed the tiniest trace of sadness in the blondes eyes and it bothered her "well that won't take you all day, maybe you can hang out with us once you're finished" she smiled encouragingly.

"Maybe" Brittany said softly.

"I'm just gonna find some New York babes to bang" Puck said matter of factly as he shovelled a forkful of lasagne into his mouth and caused a groan from everyone.

* * *

Santana stood in the middle of Central Park and grinned like an idiot. Sure, she had been out of Ohio before unlike Brittany and several other Glee kids but for some reason this time felt _special_. New York was totally different to Lima, it was so busy and vibrant and she loved that about it. The Latina didn't think it was possible to fall in love with a city until now.

Santana inhaled deeply and smelled hot dogs from the food cart nearby. The scent was almost nostalgic to the brunette and reminded her of the garden parties and BBQs that Quinn's family used to throw when Quinn and Santana were younger. She opened her eyes and appreciated the surroundings. Santana stood in front of the biggest and most beautiful fountain she had ever seen; the trees were so green and lush and not a single piece of trash was in sight. The sound of tinkling laughter, taxis hooting and random chattering in all different languages rang in her ears.

Mercedes and Santana had run into Puck at an old record shop and he decided that he wanted to hang out with them for the afternoon and in Central Park the trio had bumped into Mike and Tina. She smiled at her friends nearby, Tina and Mercedes were laughing at Mike trying to teach Puck a ridiculously hard dance move. Puck was a good dancer but he was nowhere near Mikes level though, nobody was; well except one particular blonde haired blue eyed girl.

The Latina broke out of her thoughts of the magical city when she heard somebody call her name.

"Hey San!"

Santana turned around as soon as she heard the familiar nickname and she didn't realise it but a genuine smile fell over her lips. Santana's smile faltered when she saw that Brittany wasn't alone and was pushing Artie in his wheelchair.

"Hi Britt-Britt" Santana greeted when the blonde got closer.

"Santana" Artie acknowledged her coldly and crossed his arms; he still hadn't forgiven her for "accidentally" spilling a drink on him during his first date with Brittany.

"Artie" Santana replied back equally as icy.

There was an awkward pause for a few moments until Artie spoke "I'm going to talk to the others, see you later babe."

"Oh okay" Brittany said and bent down and gave a him quick peck on his lips before he wheeled himself away in Mikes direction.

Santana felt a wave of irrational anger flow through her when Brittany's soft lips met with Arties sickening chapped ones. She knew she had no reason to feel like this and _shouldn't _be feeling like this. After all Artie was her boyfriend and they were obviously going to kiss but it didn't stop the Latina from feeling queasy.

The two girls were left standing in the middle of the park. Santana realized that this had been the first time that they had been alone together since they had kissed, surprisingly it wasn't as awkward as the Latina had feared it would be.

"How have you been enjoying New York?" Santana asked.

"I haven't really seen much of it" Brittany said lightly "I was in a film school for most of the day and I didn't understand what was going on but apart from that, it's awesome!"

"It's so different to Lima right?"

"It's like cheese and chocolate San" Brittany smiled simply and caused Santana to start giggling.

"What do you mean?" the Latina wondered through chuckles.

The blonde shrugged "cheese and chocolate are completely different and so are New York and Lima which makes them cheese and chocolate."

Santana tilted her head and said softly but with seriousness "that's actually really smart Britt."

Brittany ducked her head bashfully and her cheeks grew pink "not just a pretty face now am I?" she joked and stuck her tongue out between her lips.

The Latina felt her own mouth go dry at the sight of the girls tongue. She instantly shook her head to erase all the inappropriate thoughts she was having out of her mind and cleared her throat "come on, let's go see the others."

The two girls walked over to sit next to Mercedes and Tina on the edge of the fountain. "Hey Tina, hey Mercedes!" Brittany greeted as she sat down.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes beamed.

"Hi Brittany" Tina said politely.

The four girls talked about Regionals and their day in New York for a little under two hours and Mike had even come over and handed the girls coffee that he had bought them and declined protests to pay him back.

"Whoa, you've had a busy day" Brittany exclaimed as she eyed the bags with designer names written across them on the floor by Mercedes feet.

"Oh please" Mercedes scoffed and took a sip of her coffee "these are Santana's not mine, I'm just looking after them for her. I'd have to sell my _car_ just to buy what she has today."

Santana felt her cheeks burn and not from the steam coming off the coffee, she hated when people made comments about her wealth. She knew that she had a lot of money mostly due to her parents' successful careers but even though she was sometimes a bitch, she was never one to flaunt her inheritance around.

Brittany looked at Santana with her peaceful ocean orbs; she noticed that the Latinas tanned cheeks had a pink tint to them and that she had attempted to hide her face behind her coffee cup but failed.

The blonde let out a smile at how cute the Latina looked right now. Ever since the kiss, Brittany had felt something different between the two of them. Suddenly everything the Latina did or said made Brittany smile even brighter and bigger than she already did around Santana. The blonde was aware that her head was telling her that it was messed up, she had a boyfriend and shouldn't be thinking like that but something else inside her was telling her something _completely_ different.

"Can you take me to see the Alice In Wonderland statue San?" Brittany asked the brunette with pleading eyes.

Santana looked at the blonde and nodded, how could she say no to that pout?

"Anybody else want to come?" she offered and was surprised to find how pleased she was that nobody else wanted to go with them.

"Looks like it's just you and me San" Brittany said softly.

"Yup" Santana's voice was equally as soft.

During their walk through the park to get to the statue, Santana had an internal debate between herself whether or not to link pinkys with Brittany. They used to do it all the time until they shared a kiss but they haven't touched each other since and Santana missed the simple gesture between them.

It was as if Brittany was able to read the Latinas mind, she immediately linked her pale pinky with Santana's tanned one. Santana felt warmth take over her body straight away; the two girls shared shy smiles in silence until they reached their destination.

Brittany gasped comically when she first laid eyes on the bronze statue "oh my God, I can't believe it!"

Santana smiled wildly at the blondes' excitement "I'm glad you like it."

Brittany took her phone out of her backpack and took a picture of the statue. "My sisters are going to _love_ it!" she exclaimed.

"They like Alice In Wonderland too?"

"Yeah! Erica has read the book so many times and Bailey _adores_ the film even though she cries when the Cheshire cat appears" Brittany gushed. "Do you mind taking a photo of me and the statue please?" she added shyly.

"Sure! No problem" Santana said and took Brittany's phone that she had handed her, "smile!"

After the Latina had taken the photo of Brittany, she was about to check that it wasn't blurry or that her thumb hadn't covered the camera but instead she became distracted by the image of the blonde.

Her milky legs that seemed endless in those shorts and socks contrasted with the bronze of the statue. The camera seemed to make Brittany's teeth look even more white which Santana thought was impossible and those damn eyes looked like shimmering pools of blue.

"Will you have a photo with me San?" the blonde asked hopefully.

Santana felt her face instantly soften "of course."

The two leaned together on the bronze statue and Brittany held her phone out and snapped a photo of them.

"We look good" Brittany chuckled when she saw the picture they had taken.

"Yeah we do Britt-Britt" Santana winked.

"Hey look, we even have Alice in the background" Brittany said a little flustered from the Latinas wink that she had such a weakness for.

Santana became aware of how close they were from having to both fit in the picture. She became conscious of their arms and thighs grazing together. The Latina looked up at the blonde and caught her already looking back down at her.

Brittany looked into Santana's intense mocha eyes. The noises of the grumbling tourists around them fizzled away and her eyes fluttered down to those pouty lips and licked her own in memory of how good Santana tasted when she kissed her. Sometimes if Brittany concentrated hard enough she could still taste the cherry flavoured lipgloss.

Santana instantly took a step back when she realised just how close she was to kissing Brittany again. "We um.. we should go back to the others" her voice wavered.

"Uh yeah, 'course" Brittany cleared her throat and hoped that her voice would return to normal pitch "oh and San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Thank you for taking me here" Brittany beamed and linked their pinkies together as they began to walk back to their friends.

* * *

The atmosphere backstage for Regionals was intense. Tensions and emotions were running high as show choirs eyed up other show choirs and tried to work out who would be the main threat and who they had to destroy. Over the years New Directions had earned itself quite the reputation thanks to Rachel's ability to sing almost any genre of music perfectly, Mercedes powerful soul voice and Santana's voice that had a unique raspy quality to it.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked Brittany as she finished straightening the blonde's hair.

It had somehow become a weird superstition for everybody in the New Directions to wear the same outfit and style their hair the same for competitions and this year was no different. The girls had a lilac dress on that flowed out from the waist down to the knees and had a deep purple sash tied around the middle. Their hair was pin straight with a silver sparkly headband placed on top. The boys had it easier and just had to wear smart black pants, black shirt and a tie that was the same colour as the girls' sash.

"I'm a bit nervous but I'm excited more than anything!" Brittany grinned at Santana in their reflection in the mirror.

"You're going to _destroy_ that dance sequence Britt, trust me" the Latina promised.

"Thank you San. You're going to do so well in your solo though" Brittany said solemnly.

"Thanks Britt-Britt."

Out of the corner of her eye the brunette saw Quinn slumped against the wall instead of doing vocal warm ups like Rachel had scheduled her to do. "I need to go and speak to Quinn but if I'm not back by the time we go on stage then good luck" she gave Brittany a little squeeze on her shoulder.

Santana walked over to her friend and crouched down beside her so her dress didn't get creased, "what's up with you?"

"Sam broke up with me" Quinn said in a small voice.

The Latina wasn't sure she heard right "what?"

"He broke up with me" the blonde repeated.

"What the fuck!?" Santana straightened herself out and hissed "where is that guppy face idiot? I'm _so_ gonna all Lima Heights on him!"

Quinn let out a light laugh "relax Santana, it's okay. Remember how I told you ages ago that I felt like something was missing?"

"Yeah."

"Well apparently he thought so as well and decided that we should be single for a while because we were better of as friends" Quinn explained.

"So how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly" the blonde paused for a moment "kind of pleased. I don't have the pressure to say "I love you" back anymore."

"Well just as long as I don't have to bring out the Taylor Swift CDs again" Santana teased and nudged her friend with her foot. "Are you two going to be okay singing the duet because-..""

Santana was cut off by the overhead speaker "can the New Directions from William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio please make their way to the stage."

Quinn got up and smoothed out her dress, "I guess we're about to find out."

* * *

New Directions only had three songs to perform and the first one was a toned down acoustic piece which only required Puck, Quinn and Sam to be on stage. Santana waited in the wings anxiously with the rest of the Glee Club while the three teenagers took their positions on stage. This year Santana was more nervous than usual because it was actually _her_ that had chosen the setlist and who sang what instead of Mr Schuester. It felt like Santana had a family of butterflies living in her stomach right now.

The heavy red curtain rose up and the audience chatter disappeared as soon as Puck strummed the first few chords on his acoustic guitar.

A single spotlight hit Sam and he began to walk slowly to the centre of the stage and sang in Quinns direction of the stage.

_"She sits up high, surrounded by the sun_  
_One million branches and she loves every one_  
_Mom and dad, did you search for me?_  
_I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"_

A spotlight hit Quinn and she became visible to the audience, she walked to meet Sam in the middle.

_"And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound"_

The two teenagers met in the middle of the stage and the spotlights merged together and become brighter and bigger as they sang together.

_"And as we own this night,  
I put your body to the test with mine.  
This love was out of control...  
Three, two, one, where did it go?"_

For the first part of the chorus Santana would admit that things did look a bit awkward between the two especially the line "I put your body to the test with mine" but other than that they were doing perfectly.

The two separated on the last word and stole shy obvious glances while Puck built up to the next verse on his guitar._  
_

_"Now don't be crazy.  
Yes, now of course you can stay here"_

Quinn harmonised with Sam just as they had rehearsed.

_"Been in a touring band for going on ten years"_

Sam walked back over to Quinn and took her hands in his and swayed gently behind her.

_"Big deal," she said, "I guess you're official."  
I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel burned out  
It gets you down,  
We've all been there sometimes  
But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again"_

Quinn turned around to face Sam and swayed in sync with him as she sang next.

_"And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground.  
I heard the train shake the windows,  
you screamed over the sound.  
And as we own this night"_

Sam put his hands on the blondes waist and Quinn placed her hands around his neck and looked into each other's eyes while they harmonised the last bit of the song.

_"I put your body to the test with mine.  
This love was out of control...  
Three, two, one, where did it go?"_

Puck executed the song of brilliantly with one last stroke of the guitar strings. Santana finally felt like she could breathe again when she saw the audience and the judges clapping.

"That was really sweet" Brittany awed beside her. Santana jumped at the sound of the girl's voice but she didn't get chance to reply as she was ushered on to the stage by Rachel and took her place in between Tina and Blaine for the big group number.

All of the students stood still and silent with their backs to the audience when the slow piano intro started and only Rachel turned around when the spotlight hit her.

_"I've seen the rise, and the fall  
The bitterness in all the empty hearts  
That stopped before they left their mark"_

A soft drum beat crept in and Finn was the next person to turn around and face the audience when the spotlight hit him._  
_

_"In this town worst friends  
Can be your best enemies  
Share the same last wish, last names"_

Mercedes was last of the trio to turn around.

_"It's all lies to keep you in line"_

The three singers walked to the centre of the stage at the same time and sang the chorus together.

_"So hang on, be strong  
Long live the kids in us all  
Pride may fail us,  
But god we will die trying  
Hang on, be strong,  
Long live the kids in us all  
Fate may cheat us,  
But God we will die trying" _

The drums built up and the guitars increased while the music got more lively. The stage gradually become lighter and more colourful as the music became more intense and louder. The other teenagers turned around one by one so the audience could see them as well as the three vocalists.

_"I've been the hope, and the doubt  
The fear of breaking down  
These insecurities until there's nothing left" _

Finn harmonised "until there's nothing left" with Rachel while the teenagers began to dance impressively in the background. It was nothing too complicated yet; that would come after, nevertheless it was definitely impressive.

_"I wanna scream, I wanna live  
I don't care who's listening  
I won't wait my turn to be the ignorant  
Its all lies to keep you in line" _

Everybody joined in with the final chorus and Rachel, Finn and Mercedes joined in with the dancing and didn't skip a beat.

_"So hang on, be strong  
Long live the kids in us all  
Pride may fail us,  
But God we will die trying  
Hang on, be strong  
Long live the kids in us all  
Fate may cheat us,  
But God we will die trying"_

Mercedes took to the centre and belted out the very last bit of the song with her powerful voice as everybody else harmonised around her.

_"You can't tell us no!  
You can't tell us no!  
No! No-oh!  
You can't tell us no!  
No! No-oh!  
You can't tell us no!"_

The teenagers didn't get chance to absorb the applause and cheers they had achieved off the audience, they had to re-position themselves on the stage for the last song that would showcase Brittany and Mikes dancing and Santana's rare voice.

Santana rushed to the middle of the stage with Brittany and Rachel who pretended to play with her hair and shook their hips to the beat of the music while she had her back to the audience and counted the drum beats for her cue to turn around.

_"Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture"_

She danced around with Brittany and the blonde threw her a wink and pretended to take a picture of her.

_"'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?"_

Santana moved to the back of the stage with the other teenagers and joined in the dancing while Brittany and Mike did their very own complicated dance routine at centre stage, it was _amazing_. The Latina had seen the routine many, many times before when they were rehearsing but it never failed to shock Santana just how talented they were.

_"Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?  
Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?"_

Santana had moved to the right side of the stage where she and all the other girls danced in perfect sync before merging with the boys who were on the left side of the stage.

_"Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture"_

The rest of the group had formed a line at the back so Brittany and Mike could perform their most impressive and complicated move of the entire sequence while Santana sang around them.

_"'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?"_

Everybody in the Glee Club sang the final chorus in perfect pitch with the Latina as each and every one of the teenagers savoured the last few seconds of performing.

"_Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?  
Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?  
Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?  
Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?  
Valerie  
Why don't you come on over, Valerie"_

The Glee Club bowed as they took in the astounding applause of the audience and beaming smiles of the judges, they were all red and sweaty but they didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

"Oh my God San, I am _so_ proud of you! That was so _super awesome_" Brittany gushed and practically threw herself on the Latina when they left the stage.

The sudden impact of Brittany catapulting herself onto Santana startled her initially but she instinctively wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Santana immediately smelt the familiar smell of citrus shampoo and smiled. She felt Brittany tighten the hug and remembered that other than the simple pinky linking earlier that day, this was the most physical contact that they have had since the kiss. The Latina knew she missed hugging Brittany but she didn't realise just _how much_ she did until she hadn't hugged her for weeks.

"You too Britt. Your dancing was incredible!" Santana congratulated.

Brittany broke the hug and Santana immediately missed the contact "do you think we won?"

"With your dancing? Obviously Britt-Britt!" she exclaimed and brought the blonde in for another tight embrace.

* * *

It was no surprise that the New Directions won Regionals; their performance was flawless after all. To celebrate Mr Schue had bought the group a bottle of vodka for the teenagers to share. This made Santana even more suspicious of the permed man because _come on_, what kind of teacher buys underage students alcohol? The Latina wasn't going to say anything though; it was free alcohol after all.

The group retreated into Puck, Kurt, Sam and Finns room and had a mini celebration. Nobody really got drunk of a litre of vodka that was shared among thirteen people, well apart from Tina and Blaine who couldn't hold their alcohol at all and got tipsy but it was still fun for the Latina.

Now Santana led in her bed in the hotel room that she shared with Quinn and Rachel. She rolled over and checked the time on her phone. She winced at the sudden flash of light and groaned internally when she saw it was 1.43am. The Latina hadn't been able to sleep well at all for the past couple of weeks. Normally, she would turn the TV on and watch a random show until she fell asleep but she couldn't do that now because of the other two sleeping girls.

The brunette silently rolled out of her bed, unzipped her suitcase and pulled out an oversized grey sweatshirt; she quickly pulled it over her thin tank top. She dug around more in her suitcase and found a pack of cigarettes and lighter and headed to the roof.

* * *

Santana sat on the hotel roof and inhaled another cigarette and watched the beautiful city glow below her.

"You know those things kill you faster" Santana heard a gentle voice behind her say. The Latina shuddered when she felt tingles down her spine that had nothing to do with it being a little cold.

"We all die sometime" Santana shrugged and held the packet of cigarettes to Brittany "want one?"

Brittany sat down next to Santana and shook her head "no thanks, I never knew you smoked San."

The Latina exhaled one last time before putting it out, "I don't, not really anyway. Only when I'm nervous, stressed or drunk."

"So which one are you then?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana didn't hear her question; she was too busy looking at the blonde. She was wearing a yellow pair of pyjama pants with white ducks on and an old Cincinnati Stix sweatshirt, it was obvious by the dark circles under Brittany's eyes that she had trouble sleeping too.

It was a clear, cool night and the moon shone bright above them while the two sat in a comfortable silence for a while as they looked down at the lit streets of New York.

"I came out to Quinn" Santana shared, her voice uneven.

Brittany's eyes lit up and she smiled that mega watt smile again, "that's fantastic Santana. I'm so proud of you!" The blonde hugged the Latina tightly even if it was a little awkward sat down side hug, it still warmed Santana.

There were those words again "_proud of you_". Brittany had told Santana that she was proud of her more in the past couple of hours than her parents had in the past couple of _years._

"Thank you" Santana managed to choke out.

"How do you feel?" Brittany asked as she broke the hug.

Santana missed the hug and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder so she still had some kind of physical contact with the blonde and thought for a moment "I don't know Britt-Britt. I guess I'm relieved that she knows, it's one less person that I don't have to pretend to anymore. I mean, she's the first person I've _officially _come out too."

Brittany raised an eyebrow "officially?"

"Well you were the first person that knew I was into girls because we've already fucking slept together and I kissed you." Santana grew pink and the blonde smiled to herself, she loved it when Santana become flustered because it was such a rare thing to see.

It was Brittany that broke the peaceful silence that they had fallen into "what are you doing up here anyway San?" she mumbled into the coconut smelling hair.

"Couldn't sleep you?" The Latina murmured.

"Same. Usually I ride around on my bike if I can't sleep and have something on my mind but I can't do that here obviously so I figured the roof was the next best option."

Santana crinkled an eyebrow over the blonde not being able to sleep "what's on your mind Britt-Britt?"

Brittany answered instantly "the kiss."

The blonde felt Santana's whole body tense up and slowly played with her hair comfortingly. "I've been thinking about it a lot recently."

"Me too" Santana whispered honestly.

"Can we talk about it?"

"Sure" Santana sighed, she knew that this conversation had been coming for a long time. The Latina dug around in her pocket for the packet of cigarettes and was about to light one to calm herself when she noticed the look of the disappointment and disapproval on the blondes face and decided not to light it.

Brittany turned to the side and Santana mimicked her position so they both faced each other.

"You shouldn't have kissed me San" the blonde told the Latina in a firm but kind voice.

Santana hung her head and dropped her eyes from the blonde, "I know and I'm sorry."

"Santana, I have a boyfriend and I don't want to cheat on him" Brittany said sadly, she noticed Santana begin to open her mouth but quickly continued "but I did enjoy kissing you."

The Latina snapped her head back up and felt her tanned face turn embarrassingly pink and looked at the blonde with wide eyes "y-you did?"

"Mm hmm, you have really soft cherry flavoured lips" Brittany confessed as her eyes fluttered down to those plump lips.

"I enjoyed kissing you too Britt" Santana smiled coyly and bit her bottom lip instinctively when she remembered what it was like to kiss the blonde girl.

"Is it wrong that I liked kissing you because I have a boyfriend?" Brittany pouted and writhed her hands.

Santana thought for a moment, she knew the correct answer but that pout_ hurt _her "no, not at all."

"Really?" Brittany gasped.

"Yeah because" Santana paused for a moment to think of a decent reason "because girls kissing girls is..just..friends talking with their tongues super close."

"Are you sure?" Brittany tilted her head to the side and scrunched up her features in confusion.

"Positive" Santana lied. "It's like one of the rules of feminism or something. Girls hook up and make out with other girls _all the time_ when they're dating a boy."

Brittany gently linked pinkies with the brunette and ran her thumb over the tanned knuckles and looked deep into the warm dark eyes that belonged to the Latina, "I like you Santana but I don't want to cheat on Artie."

Santana's mind was completely clouded right now; only one thing made sense to her and that was Brittany. "It's not cheating; everybody _knows_ it's not cheating if a girl fools around with another girl when she has a boyfriend."

The blonde chewed her bottom lip anxiously "I don't understand."

Santana took a deep breath "a girl _can't_ cheat on a boy with another girl."

"Why?"

"Because" Santana roamed her almost black eyes over the girl's body and remembered how the girl danced at Regionals, how _flexible_ she was. "Girls know what other girls like" she said her voice considerably lower than before.

"So" Brittany husked as her darkened eyes flickered over the Latinas high cheekbones and full lips that Brittany swore were calling her own. "If we _were _to hook up and make out, it would be okay?"

Santana's heart started beating fast when Brittany mentioned hooking up. Memories of the last time which was also the first they had sex invaded Santana's brain. Just the thought of how wet Brittany was that night _still _turned her on. She licked her bottom lip again and purred in the blonde's ear "yeah and it's not cheating because..."

The blonde edged nearer the brunette and bit her lip "it's just friends talking with their tongues super close" Brittany's voice cracked.

Santana was so close to Brittany that she noticed that Brittany's soft blue eyes shone silver in the moonlight and her perfect pink lips were already parted for the Latina. Santana didn't think she had seen Brittany look more beautiful than she did now under the dim light of the moon.

The blonde had stopped running her thumb over the brunettes knuckles and put her hands on the Latinas knees to steady herself. Brittany watched as Santana's chest rose and fell unevenly. Her breath hitched when she remembered what was _underneath_ that oversized sweatshirt and how perfectly they fitted in her hands, almost as if they were made just for her.

Santana closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly and leaned in slowly. She puckered her lips and was only _millimetres_ away from Brittany's lips when she heard somebody screaming their names.

"Santana? Brittany? Are you up here?!"

The two girls jumped from each other instantly and scrambled to stand up.

"Fuck sake" Santana grumbled as she saw Rachel coming towards them who looked furious with the two girls. Santana glanced at Brittany whose head was down and her face was pink.

"What are you two doing up here?! It is 3am! I thought you two had been _abducted_ and were going to be passed around in the sex slavery ring!" Rachel shrieked and glared at the two.

"Come on, everybody's worried sick. Mr Schue nearly alerted the _authorities_" the tiny girl went on and gestured for the two girls to follow her off the roof.

Santana wrapped her pinky around Brittany's as they walked behind the lecturing diva which the two of them had completely blocked out.

They only focused on each other and shared coy, secret, knowing looks until they parted ways in the hotel hallway.

* * *

******The whole Mr Schue letting underage students drink alcohol on school trips is based on a true story that has actually happened in my school.**

**I might be super late on this but I was checking out Hit The Lights because they're playing Slamdunk at the end of the month and I was watching their video for Drop The Girl and HEATHER MORRIS was in it which was really cool.**

**Anyway thank you so much reading!**

**Please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
